Meet Eric Emrys Snape
by Geloalto
Summary: Similar to Severitus challenge- 6th year fic, Snape as Harry's father, Harry in trouble with the Ministry, not Azkaban, non slash, rating may go up, WIP and OOTP spoilers
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the Harry Potter universe created by J.K. Rowling = Not mine

The plot is based on the Severitus- challenge therefore isn't mine either.

Summary: 6th year Severitus – challenge. On Harry's sixteenth birthday, Harry finds out that he is not the son of

James Potter but rather the son of Severus Snape. Harry's casting the cruciatus on one Bellatrix Lestrange

at the Department of Mysteries will have some severe consequences for Harry. Not Azkaban so. Fudge is

still Minister for some time and as moronic as ever. Some aspects might be AU.

Spoilers: All five books (SS/PS; CoS; PoA; GoF; OotP)

A/N: First ever fanfic. Constructive critic appreciated. Please read and review, thanks. This

is a unbetaed fic. So just in case someone is actually interested in the job, let me know.

_cursiv__ - thoughts in general_

**

* * *

**

**Meet Eric Emrys Snape **

**Prologue: Pondering, a Raven and Evil Birthday Surprises**

* * *

The school year had not ended well for one Harry Potter although it had little to do with his OWL exams, which he took at the end of his fifth year. His godfather Sirius Black was dead, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries. Because of a false vision planted by Lord Voldemort … Because of his "saving people thing" as Hermione has put it …. Because of withheld information by the headmaster… Because no one ever saw fit to explain why it was oh so essential to learn to block his mind with Occlumency… Because he was always treated like the child he never had the chance to be…Because of his inability to trust his elder's… Because of a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney which controls his very life …

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies…and he shall mark him as his equal but he will have power the dark Lord knows not …and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

On this ill-fated night, he learned exactly why the Dark Lord went after him, on this ill-fated Halloween night almost fifteen years ago, why he always has to return to his hateful Blood relatives, the Dursleys. Upon his return to his muggle relatives, he swore to himself that come what may, he would study whatever piece of magic comes his way; whatever piece of knowledge might benefit him to finally vanquish the monster that destroyed his life. Whatever the cost he will keep his friends safe. Every night now before falling asleep, he doggedly clears his mind to prevent other false visions send by Voldemort. Every minute of the day besides eating and sleeping is filled with revising old course books with a fervour surpassing even that of one Hermione Granger. Everything to keep his mind busy…to keep his mind occupied …just not to be swallowed by the all encompassing grief and guilt he felt after his godfathers demise. Miraculously his relatives mostly leave him to his own devices and do not bother him in any way after being threatened by the order of the phoenix, that is. So, they make painfully sure that Harry attends every meal and actually eats something, lest those freaks would think they were trying to starve him. Every three days he send his letters to assure the order that he is still fine and no he won't need any rescuing anytime soon. Alas, his aversion to leave the house created some minor misunderstandings with the order, which is still keeping a close watch on their charge.

About two weeks into summer holidays and still no sight of one Harry Potter a very concerned letter was sent by Remus Lupin.

Dear Harry,

I know you miss Sirius very much. Knowing Sirius as much as I did he would not want you to drown in sorrow. He loved you very much it was his decision to follow after and no one could deter him for a second. If we had a little bit more faith in you… if Minerva had not been injured…if that foul Umbridge woman wasn't installed by Minister Fudge. Too many ifs, too many things that could have been done differently. You cannot change the past but you can make a difference in the future. Place the guilt were it belong namely with Voldemort and Lestrange.

Please do not distance yourself from your friends. You will see us sooner than you think.

Remus Lupin

PS: Maybe you should show yourself sometimes. One might think you are a prisoner.

Pensive eyes were studying the latest letter of his ex-professor, his mind racing.

_Doesn't he see it's still my fault this happened, if only I had remembered that Snape is actually a member of the order … If only I had mastered Occlumency sooner…if I wasn't so damn snoopy to look into Snape's bloody pensieve … But yes so many ifs … so many regrets. Professor Lupin is right! I cannot curl up in a corner and shut my eyes. I cannot afford it. I have to do something. Many of last year's mistakes definitely can be mainly put down to not reining in my rather volatile temper and my brashness, to jump headfirst into the danger zone. This must change. As much as I hate to admit it, Snape has a point when he says fools who were there heart on their sleeve are weak. I mustn't let myself be trapped like this again. I think clearing my mind every night is finally paying off - no pains in my scar, no surges of strange emotions, and the nightmares I have now are definitely caused by my subconscious -Cedric and I taking the triwizard-cup, Cedric hit by a flash of green light, Voldemort emerging from a cauldron, Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius fighting Bellatrix, Sirius falling through the veil, hunting Lestrange, casting the cruciatus curse…Shit! What was I thinking … Oh yeah revenge! One day I will have my revenge. Oh, Sirius I miss you so much. _

_Professor Lupin seems to think I'm being cooped up by the Dursley's. Well we can't have that. Maybe I should take one of my textbooks outside and read in the garden. Wouldn't the Dursleys simply love that? What will the neighbours think. _

For a second a small mischievous smile spread across his face before it was immediately quenched again. His thoughts were rudely broken as the lovely voice of Mrs Petunia Dursleys shrilled through the house.

"BOY! Come down here this instant!"

"Coming aunt Petunia." Groaning Harry went slowly down the stairs following his aunt's voice. Amazed he noticed she was holding the receiver in her hand.

"Phone call! For you!" With a sniff she handed over the receiver and hurriedly left the room.

Puzzled Harry stared at it for a second before taking it.

"Hello?"

"Harry this is Hermione. I'm sorry that I didn't contact you earlier but I thought that maybe it would be better to give you some space before either call you or send a letter. How are you holding up? "

A small sad smile stole itself on Harry's face.

"Hello Hermione, nice to listen to your voice too. Well if you ask after my health, I would say rather fine, thank you. However, I miss Sirius, Hermione. I miss him beyond words. It hurt's so much. I hardly manage not to think constantly of what happened in the Department of Mysteries and that it was mostly my misjudgement of the situation that nearly got all of you killed too. The only way I can forget for a while is when I study." it broke out of him.

"Oh Harry I can't say how sorry I am, please believe me when I say it's not your fault. Wait… what **do** you mean by nearly getting all of us killed. Harry James Potter! Do you honestly want to imply that neither Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna nor I are able to make our own decisions, however pigheaded they might seem? We love you, you dolt. We don't want you hurt. And don't you dare to even try to scare us away. It's too late for that." she didn't add_ It was to late when you and Ron defeated that troll in our first year_. "Besides, there is no guarantee for survival."

"I …logically I can see your point but I can't bring myself to actually accept it. Honestly, I'm trying but it's so hard. Did you know back on Christmas I got this funny feeling that I might not see Sirius again? That Snape's baiting might lead him to do something foolish? You know what's best? He gave me a package. A package I forget to open until he was gone forever. He actually gave me a save device to contact him. A two-way mirror. You see we actually had a perfectly safe way to contact Sirius if only I had unwrapped it sooner. In Dudley's hands, it wouldn't have lasted a second. Than again the mirror might not have lasted much longer either. However much I want to change the past, I can't. So….what do you have planned for the rest of the holidays? Remus let something slip about seeing each other soon. "

"Well you know I'm going to stay with Ron and the Weasleys same place as last year. Ms Weasley also told us that you would be allowed to come on your birthday."

"Where to? Grimmauld Place again? What about Kreature, is he still stirring up trouble?"

"HARRY! Don't voice where we are going to stay. It's not safe. And no, Kreature is not around anymore. He killed himself because his betrayal led to his master's death."

Having the good sense not to add something along the lines of "poor thing". Knowing very well this would set Harry off.

"Why shouldn't I call it by it's name it's not as if any off the Death Eaters even knows off the existence of a telephone much less how to tap one. Besides my side of the connection is absolute safe cause if they were able to tap this telephone they also would be close enough to actually kill me or abduct me. But I abide by your wish. Do you think it's possible to send me some books maybe about potions and transfiguration? I somehow run out of reading material after completely revising the fifth year syllabus."

"Oh I have perfect book about transfiguration you will love it." Hermione promised.

"Thank you Hermione, but…just out of curiosity…. are you and Ron finally together?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU! If we were we would have told you by now, don't you think. Besides Ron is too thickheaded to notice anything. " came the very flustered screech from Hermione, which made Harry wince slightly because of the shear volume this was delivered through the receiver.

"OK I'll drop it. For now that is. "Harry replied soothingly.

"I have to go. Send me Hedwig we see about the book. Bye"

"Bye"

Harry slowly hang up the receiver and in a slightly better mood walked back to his room. He had only talked about things what seemed expected off him to dispel her concern. Not very likely, but one can always hope. He kept some rather strange occurrences to himself at least for the moment. Like how he suddenly seemed to pick up thoughts from his surroundings. This is rather disturbing if you're living in the same house as the Dursleys as he involuntarily found out one morning at breakfast.

Breakfast was a silent affair as usual, as his presence really seems to dampen the appetite and mood of his family with exception perhaps of his cousin Dudley, the appetite that is.

"Boy, pass the bacon! …please!" ordered his uncle, the please added as an afterthought through clenched teeth.

_These ruddy freaks!__ How dare they leave that BOY on our doorstep! This ruffian, such a burden. We would have been better off if he had been placed at an orphanage or had the decency to die with his parents…_

Shocked and angered he nearly let the platter with bacon clatter on the table. Also, he didn't expect any civility from his obnoxious relatives this seemed slightly harsh. His eyes flashing dangerously he set out to reply in kind, plates and cutlery trembling slightly. Only to realize his uncle hadn't actually spoken the last bit aloud. Deep in thought and confused he passed the bacon on to his uncle. Placing his plate in the sink and with a muttered "I'm upstairs", he left.

"Mental that one", came the voice of his uncle out of the kitchen, "bloody mental!"

As he shut the door of his room, Harry took a deep breath and tried to figure out what just had happened. Finding no immediate answer, he proceeded to study. Over the space of the next few days, he found out that he could "read" his relatives minds if he concentrated hard enough. He also would catch random thoughts sometimes without even trying. These strange events didn't stop there. His magic too seemed off sometimes. A broken glass fixing itself or when he was studying the correct wand movements of the odd curse or charm with his hand said spell or charm would suddenly work without him holding a wand. Those incidents had really freaked him out in the beginning, remembering last year, when the ministry plant Dolores Umbridge tried to get him expelled by setting two Dementors on his trail to force him to perform underage magic. Just thinking about that particular incident made his blood boil. By doing this, in a muggle only residential area nonetheless, she willingly accepted the fact that he could have lost his soul or anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross their path for that matter. She couldn't know that he would be able to perform the Patronus charm or even had his wand with him. Strangely this year he didn't receive a single rude owl from the Improper Use of Magic Office concerning any magic he accidentally had done, ordering him to relinquish his wand to break it and expelling him from Hogwarts the only true home he ever had.

He also had a rather frightening growth spurt from 5' to 5'4" in two weeks time. Oh well, what was ever normal with him. Even his hair decided to act weird. Instead of staying the unmanageable mop of short black hair, it was now much to the disgust of aunt Petunia falling down his shoulders. However, what really set her of was the fact that his hair now sported quite noticeable bright coppery red strands. Her threat of dragging him of to the hairdresser was quite easily quenched so, when he mentioned the order.

Before he knew it, his birthday was nearly upon him. Just one more day and he would be back in the wizarding world. In one day, he would see his friends again. He couldn't wait to see his friends and everyone from the order again, well maybe not Snape, but you can't have everything. After asking Hermione for reading material she had decided to send him his birthday present early. A very captivating transfiguration text indeed by name of 'The beast within you' by Carnis Lupus a step-by-step guide to become an animagus. Where did she get that book? And Hermione encouraging rule braking? The world must have come to an end.

The first steps were rather easy, consisting of some meditation exercises to find his inner animal. It was rather similar to his Occlumency exercises, actually. Strangely, the whole affair would need only an incantation for the initial transformation, "transformare". According to the book, it's the only time a wand is actually needed but it's also the most crucial step were the most accidents happen. For every following transformation one must only will himself to transform. What makes this spell so difficult is the fact that the initial transformation is exceedingly painful. One mustn't loose his or herself in the pain. It's crucial to stay focused on ones animal form until the spell is complete. The consequences of failure reaching from sever transfigurations even to death. So Harry wasn't to keen to try this spell anytime soon.

Harry got the hang of the first step rather quick and after a few trials had found his inner animal, he would be a raven.

Only one day and he would be sixteen. The Dursleys were not at home and for a change didn't try to lock their nephew in his room or threaten him with dismemberment if anything was only a hairsbreadth out off place, rather Undursleyish. After he had spent the whole last two weeks studying his raven form, he was thoroughly fed up with meditation. This afternoon he started to practice the correct wand movements, leaving his wand on his desk and pronunciation of the spell not trusting himself to do this with his wand in his hand. After all, with his magic acting weird he didn't want to risk to transform prematurely. Sound reasoning and if he hadn't been concentrating so hard on his raven form, it might have actually worked.

When the first wave of pain hit him, he nearly lost consciousness, the raven seemed to envelope him, and melt into his skin, closely followed by the most horrible sensation of his body shifting into the much smaller form of the raven. Heavy mammal bones turning into hollow light bird bones, his arms turning into wings and all the time shrinking, shrinking in a breathtaking speed to the size of a raven. The pain was so intense that he came close to losing focus several times and risking severe consequences. After years, days, hours the pain finally seemed to ebb away and instead of a rather tall nearly sixteen-year-old teenage boy, an exhausted, slightly disoriented raven sat in his stead on the bed. Relieved that he was still alive and had managed to transform completely. He didn't dare to think what would have happened if the transformation had only been partly successful or if the Dursleys weren't out of house. For a second he envisioned what would have happened if either uncle Vernon or aunt Petunia had walked in on him while transforming. The outcome wouldn't have been pretty he was sure of that.

_This will surely get me expelled, even if the ministry chose to overlook the previous bouts of accidental magic this summer. Accidental magic or no, there is no way in hell they will overlook this transgression. I managed the initial bloody animagus transformation without a wand. Come to think of it, how did I manage that? The instruction states clearly that one needs a wand. Strange. _

Suddenly a very official looking owl was swooping through the open window and depositing an equally official looking letter on his head before leaving again. Minutes ticked by as he stared at the letter with a sense of doom. Concentrating very hard, he tried to transform back…and…nothing happened. Slightly panicking he tried over and over again to transform back. About an hour passed until he finally managed with a slight pop to revert to human again. This time he only felt a slight tingling sensation. Slowly, his heart filled with dread, he reached out for the letter and opened it.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Exam Results**

**Potter, Harry James**

He blinked, than read again. It was from the Department of Education not the Improper Use of Magic Office. Relief flooded him. He would return to Hogwarts. If they hadn't send a letter in an hour, he was surely safe, wasn't he.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Exam Results**

**Potter, Harry James**

The following scale is used to score examination results and determine passing grades.

Passing Scores Failing Scores

O = Outstanding P = Poor

E = Exceeds Expectations D = Dreadful

A = Acceptable

Every passing grade is equal to 1 OWL

Please note that the scores in your Practical and Theory part of your Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions exam will count individually.

Minimum course score requirements for acceptance into N.E.W.T. preparatory courses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are listed on the course sign-up forms provided by Hogwarts. Questions, concerns or contestations of earned scores shall be directed to the Ministry Office of Wizarding Education.

Charms:

Theory: E Practical: O

Transfiguration

Theory: E Practical: E

Defence against the Dark Arts

Theory: O Practical: O

Potions

Theory: O Practical: O

Herbology

Total: E

Astronomy

Total: A

Care of Magical Creatures

Total: E

Divination

Total: O

History of Magic

Total: A

Total Score: 13 OWL

In the name of the Department of Education, we like to congratulate you for the highest-ranking OWL score in Defence against the Dark Arts of all Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since 1943.

Released by Griselda Marchbanks,

Department of Wizarding Education,

Ministry of Magic

PS: We of the board of examiners decided to award you with a passing grade in your History of Magic exam due to extenuating circumstances and the fact that you were only a hairbreadth away from a passing grade anyway.

_How the hell__ did I manage to get outstanding in Potions? That's rather unbelievable_._ Snape will have conniptions when I appear in his NEWT prep. Course, that's for sure. How will I be able to survive two more years of that snarky git? 13 OWL's I still can't believe it. How did I manage that many OWL's._

Totally exhausted and still completely clothed he fell on his bed and fell asleep before his head touched his pillow. However, at midnight he was rudely awakened again, by excruciating pain, wrecking every nerve in his body. It was worse than in his second year when he took the polyjuice potion or more recently his animagus transformation. Again, he felt his bones and skin shifting. He was afraid that there was some lingering damage from his earlier transformation.

After endless minutes the pain finally stopped. Something didn't feel right. Switching on the light, he grabbed for his glasses and the world went … fuzzy. Putting the glasses back down his sight grew sharp again. He also noticed that his trousers where to short again. Standing up he almost fell, his equilibrium felt off. Suddenly a strange owl swooped through the open window carrying a letter, which it dropped on the bed. To confused, he took the letter without opening it and went to the bathroom, switching on the light.

As he looked in the mirror, he froze. Staring back at him was a stranger. He was very tall almost 6'3" with long black hair streaked with coppery strands, long fingers and a very pale complexion almost vampire like. When he looked at the face… there was nothing left of James Potter …nonetheless it was somehow familiar. High cheek bones, a slightly crooked nose and fine eyebrows. Only two things remained the same -his mother's green eyes and his accursed famous scar. If he raised his eyebrow just so… the reflexion reminded him of Sn….The realization hit him like the proverbial bucket with ice water.

Snape!...Professor Severus Snape! …Potions master of Hogwarts!... Ex-Death Eater,… master spy, …slimy git extraordinaire! …Founder of the "I hate Harry Potter" club.…The bane of his existence…

Breathing hard, he suddenly remembered the strange letter he was still clutching in his hand. Viewing the letter, he stared at the address, not believing his own eyes. In slightly faded green letters it read:

Eric Emrys Snape

A.k.a Harry James Potter

His hands were shaking as he opened the thick, yellowed envelope. Included was a key, which looked like a Gringotts key and a birth certificate.

Birth Certificate Saint Mungo's 01.08.1981

Date of Birth: 31.07.1981

Child name: Eric Emrys Snape

Mother: Lily Kathryn Potter-Snape

Father: Severus Salazar Snape

Adoptive father: James Potter

The Adoptive Potion and spell were used on Eric Emrys Snape.

Please note that the Adoptive potion has to be administered on the 31.07.1988 again or the full effects of this potion will not be permanent. If the potion is not administered again, the effects will wear off on the child's 16th birthday.

Eric Emrys Snape will hence be known as Harry James Potter.

Witnessed and signed: 1. Healer Catharine Eleanor Snape

Med witch Brianna Jane Potter

Med witch Poppy Pomfrey

Shocked, angry and feeling betrayed his eyes wandered over the sheet of paper over and over again. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, he couldn't think anymore and for the first time in a month his scar hurt. Suddenly he heard loud voices, a key was being turned downstairs in the front door -the Dursleys were back. Silently he retreated to his room. It wouldn't do if the Dursleys saw his new face, he couldn't handle any more trouble right now. Silently he locked his door. In the morning, he would contact Albus Dumbledor, for now he would rest. Miraculously remembering to clear his mind, he fell in a fitful sleep.


	2. A Fugitive, Diagon Alley and Hi dad!

Disclaimer:     This fanfiction is based on the Harry Potter universe created by

J.K. Rowling = Not mine

The plot is based on the Severitus- challenge therefore is not mine either.    

Summary:       6th year Severitus   – challenge. On Harry's sixteenth birthday, Harry finds out

that he is not the son of James Potter but rather the son of Severus Snape.

Harrys casting the cruciatus on one Bellatrix Lestrange at the Department

of Mysteries will have some severe consequences for Harry. Not Azkaban so.

Fudge is still Minister for some time and as moronic as ever. Some aspects

Might be AU.

Rating:                        PG13 mild language

Spoilers:         All five books (SS/PS; CoS; PoA; GoF; OotP)

A/N:                 Hi, everyone, thank you so very much for your wonderful reviews, here is the

                        second chapter. Enjoy! 

**Chapter 1:  A Fugitive, Diagon Alley and Hi dad!**

_Privet Drive 4 –Little Whinging – __Surrey_

_Six o'clock___

Harry Potter dreamt. It wasn't a very nice dream -who would have guessed. In this dream he was running -running down a seemingly endless corridor with multiple doors. Every meter of it the same, same doors, same floor, no passage crossing …nothing…just a straight corridor…and no variation at all to mark the passing of time or space. It seemed as if he wouldn't move at all. He knew something was following him, some nameless, awful menace was on his trail and slowly catching up with him, coming ever closer. It mustn't ever catch him. He tried to open the doors to escape but they wouldn't budge, they were all locked and every time the thing would come closer, so he ran on. He was tiring fast now. The thing had nearly caught up with him. There… an open door, finally! Mobilizing his last reserves of strength, he jumped through the door…and …woke up, a suppressed scream on his lips and his heart racing like mad almost as if he really had run through that corridor. Bating his breath, he listened for any signs of the Dursleys waking up. He breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't hear anything but loud snoring from his relatives respective bedrooms. Not that they had ever been physical abusive, but verbal abuse was common place. A verbal monologue of uncle Vernon could really spoil the best of days and today was his sixteenth birthday after all. No need to spoil it anymore than it already had been.  

He was still unable to quench the feeling of dread he had felt during the nightmare, but fortunately as far as his scar was concerned, it was nothing Voldemort connected. Just a normal nightmare for once. He automatically reached for his glasses on the small bedside table. When everything swam out of focus, last night's strange events came rushing back. His painful animagus transformation…his potion OWL results (man will Snape be mad)…later the even more painful transformation into a Snape look-alike, his first birthday present of the day…his now perfect sight…the Gringotts key…the birth certificate…the truth about his father.

After all what happened yesterday, he was now filled with nervous energy and anticipation to solve the mystery that was Eric Emrys Snape. How did his Potions Professor end up being his father? He couldn't fathom it. The man hates everything Gryffindor -how did he end up with his mum? Did Snape love his mother? Why did James Potter adopt him? Why didn't his real father claim him after his parents were killed? Why didn't Mme Pomfrey ever tell him? She was at least named as witness for the Adoption, so she must know. Does Dumbledore know? These questions were running through his mind continuously for what seemed like hours, when in reality only a quarter hour had passed. Looking pensively out the window, he noticed that it was still quite early -the sun couldn't have risen for more than an hour. Checking the time on his alarm clock, he noticed it was six thirty. He contemplated to contact Dumbledore first but one glance at Hedwig's empty cage, who was probably still out hunting, let him reconsider. Besides, the information was too sensitive. Either the ministry or Voldemort could intercept owls easily, even his brave Hedwig.

He decided to check out Gringotts first before he would contact Dumbledore. Let Dumbledore wait, he thought resentfully. It wasn't as if anyone who previously knew Harry Potter would recognize him now, this was the biggest advantage of his new appearance. Anyone who seemed to "recognize him", would not make the connection to either James or Harry Potter.

He changed into a fresh pair of too short trousers, a fresh shirt and a pair of Dudley's cast off sneakers, which never had fitted him before but now after his sudden growth spurt were a perfect fit. He also pocketed some galleons and his one and only twenty-pound note his uncle had ever awarded him for any reason. It was meant as a bribe, figuring that yelling wouldn't do any good in keeping his nephew quiet and out of sight while treating an important business partner to aunt Petunias excellent cooking. Besides there were still those freaks his nephew was so fond off to consider. Reminiscing that particular evening, Harry's mood brightened shortly. Escaping being bored to death by his uncle ramblings about drills and getting twenty pounds out of it was surly one of his fonder memory's of his relatives. Hell, he even couldn't remember when he last had gotten any pocket money from his relative's much less twenty English pounds, a smirk forming on his face.

Grabbing his new birth certificate, the Gringotts key and his wand, he made out to leave the house. When a thought struck him. How to sneak around the order members keeping watch? If Moody was on guard duty Harry wouldn't get far with his invisibility coat. That bloody magical eye of his could pass through nearly anything including invisibility cloaks. Pondering this problem, an idea begun to form in his head. Well, he could slip out of the window in the ground floor bathroom, the one next to his old bedroom (namely the cupboard) and transform into his raven form. At least that way he could slip of the grounds unnoticed he though was slightly leery of flying on his own wings too. Deciding this was as good a plan as it would ever get he left his room starting silently down the steps. He had nearly reached the front door when the doorbell rang loudly through the house. Harry froze, not wanting to be seen by either his relatives or whoever was on the other side of that door. He was not yet ready for the questions that would be asked about his new appearance. He quickly sprinted to the small ground level bathroom. No moment to soon, he had just closed the door behind him, when with a loud bang the front door exploded. He could hear his aunt and cousin wailing loudly. His uncle altogether used another approach. Roaring like a bull and an angry "BOY" on his lips, he came charging downstairs, sure that it was all his nephews doing. While his nephew was about to charge out of the bathroom ready to fight. Thinking this couldn't be the order. They would never blow up the front door…at least unprovoked. What if these are Death Eaters? Maybe the wards Dumbledore placed were breached. He was just about to open the bathroom door again and storm out when the voice of one very flustered sounding Minister Fudge made him stop. His curiosity pricked, he opted to open the door only slightly. Now he could … gather information … before charging in and with the entire ruckus the early morning visitors made, the soft creak of the bathroom door wasn't noticed. He couldn't let the chance pass to listen unobserved into a conversation between the Minister of magic and his infernal magic hating uncle. This couldn't be anything but amusing.

"Where is Harry Potter?" came the venomous voice off Minister Fudge. The name Harry Potter was spit out in such a way Harry doubted that even Snape could manage it any better.

Harry was slightly confused now. Sure Minister Fudge was a publicity hungry opportunist who made a show of liking Harry only if it's suited his purposes. Harry had thought, now that Voldemort had made his appearance in the Ministry of Magic and therefore confirmed Harry and Dumbledore's story that the Minister would be slightly less inclined to make him out to be a lunatic. His musings were broken by the angry bellow of his uncle.

"FREAKS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!"

"Now you listen good man…"

"I'M NOT YOUR GOOD MAN."

"Now you see hear, Harry Potter…" Fudge managed to squeeze in.

At this point Harry could barely contain his laughter. Nice to see that he wasn't the only one who had a hard time squeezing a word in here and there when talking to Vernon Dursley.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT WORTHLESS FREAKS NAME. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY?"

_Just great now Fudge thinks I'm trying to pose as a Pseudo Voldemort scaring my relatives witless._

"WE HAVE TO PRESS CHARGES…" Fudge managed to throw in his voice volume rising considerably.

_Charges?__ What is this idiot talking about now, _than a thought hit him_…it can't be….How did he find out_? _It was only Lestrange and me in the Atrium, was it?_ All of a sudden Harry didn't consider the conversation between Fudge and his uncle as particularly amusing anymore. Mind racing, he locked the door. Even so he didn't look like Harry Potter anymore, his trademark scar was a dead give away, his hair covering it up only slightly. Additionally, the presence of a stranger here at Privet Drive was highly suspicious and worthy of an inquiry. He had no doubt that his true identity would be uncovered almost immediately -his sudden change of appearance would be considered as an attempt to run for it. Outside he could still hear his uncle and Fudge roaring at each other.

 "PRESSING CHARGES? YOU LET A CRIMINAL STAY IN OUR HOUSE? HOW DARE YOU!!!!"

He had to leave now. If they were to search the house, the door wouldn't stay closed for long, a simple alohomora would take care of that matter very fast. He couldn't risk to stay and maybe being detected. He had to transform in to his recently acquired animagus form! Flying can't be so hard can it, birds do it all the time, don't they. After all he himself was flying on a broomstick since his first year. Quickly he flung the window open and sat down on the windowsill. Luckily their neighbours of number 6 had gone on vacation. Therefore, he was rather safe from being discovered by muggles.

"NOW BE QUIET YOU DISGUSTING MUGGLE, THIS IS THE MINISTER OF MAGIC YOUR TALKING TO…" , without to much success Percy' s pompous voice tried to cut in loudly, he still seemed to be the ministers assistant.

Harry concentrated hard on his form. It seemed to resist. Sweat was running down his forehead. He tried harder but the raven was elusive. What if he can't transform anymore because he wasn't Harry Potter anymore…for all he knew those potions would change his genetic make up…fear gripped his heart.

"FIRST YOU BREAK DOWN MY FRONT-DOOR, NOW YOU ARE TRYING…"

How his uncle meant to finish that sentence Harry would probably never know, because of a muttered "stupefy" uttered by a third person set an end to his uncle's tirade.

"AURORS! SEARCH THE HOUSE!" The minister's voice roared through the house. "But thoroughly! Leave no crannies or nooks unsearched. Harry Potter must be held responsible for his crimes. Breaking in to the Department of Mysteries, performing an unforgivable,…the nerve of him. Even Dumbledore can't help him now."  From upstairs, the frightened and quite vocal protests of his aunt and Dudley could be heard.

As the minister screeched this through the house, Harry began to panic trying even harder to transform. He heard two sets of footsteps moving upstairs, while one seemed to search the ground-floor level, starting with the kitchen. The voices of Dudley and his aunt were cut short, probably stupefied by one of the aurors who went upstairs. He could hear steps coming closer now, strangely similar to his dream last night. Again, he felt the dread filling him. Finally, as the person outside was trying to turn the doorknob, he transformed with a soft popping noise in a raven.

Catching a glimpse in the mirror, for a second, he saw his animagus form for the first time in natura –and was shocked. Even as a raven, he couldn't be normal. The Raven had green eyes, a few coppery streaked feathers on his head and above his left eye instead of the trademark lightning bolt shaped scar he now sported a not very noticeable silver-grey spot. He heard unbearable loud cursing from the other side of the door, making him wince due to his enhanced sense of hearing. Just as the door was reduced to a pile of cinders with a redactor curse – that idiot didn't even think of using alohomora, YAY for cowboy Percy- he spread his wings, jumped outside … and …fell.

In shock, he wildly flapped his wings and therefore could dampen his fall into the rosebushes enough without retaining any serious injuries. Even so it's was anything but a comfortable landing. Trying to catch his bearings he glimpsed through the pretty dense thicket, which called itself a rose bed. Well mostly knee height miscellaneous weed and the occasional rose bush here and there. Since Harry refused to garden anymore, the garden had been left to its own devices -At least in this heat. So now, he was in an ideal position to listen what these idiots came up with. A face with red hair appeared in the window above him, observing the garden. Harry heard Percy call out, "Mr Fudge, sir?  If you want to take a look at this…?" As Fudge and the rest of his aurors reached him, "redactor curse, Weatherby? Wouldn't have a simple "alohomora" been enough?" Came the acid remark from one of the aurors. The voice seemed vaguely familiar. A slightly flustered Minister Assistant mumbled something incoherent; Harry would have snickered if he were human, the adrenalin rush forgotten for the moment. "I think Potter used this way to flee justice, sir." "Mmh you might be right." conceded the Minister. Just then, the second auror barged into the bathroom. "Minister look what I've found in what must have been Potter's room…", **_Past tense? I resent that remark it's still my room, you moron._,** Raven Harry thought "What? Who said that?", _came the panicked voice of said __Moron__._ "Who said what?", Asked the minister irritated taking the offered object. "But you you've just he…never mind", came the shaken reply from "moron" as Harry had labelled him in his mind. _Interesting, I must try this again sometime moron seemed to have caught my thought. _ "A step-by-step guide to become an animagus? Honestly, Brown. Do you think Potter has somehow managed the animagus-transformation? This sort of training takes years if you know what to do, I myself have never finished it and I tried for three years." **_No wonder there Fudge_** at this point the Ministers voice turned into a squeak for a second before he continued more forcefully "I don't think that a mere schoolboy would be able to learn to become one, auror Brown." _Brown?__ Some relations of Lavender,perhaps?_ "We are leaving now. No point in staying here. Potter has clearly turned tail and run. We have to inform the media that Potter is on the run, a fifteen year old using an unforgivable on a human being, what has this world come to, we can't let this go unpunished.  Enervate his relatives and obliviate them, Weatherby .." "Hem hem Weasley Sir…" "Whatever,  as I said… Weasley and I will disapparate to the ministry. You and Dawlish will stay here keeping watch on the house under the disillusionment charm.  Dawlish you will stay inside the house."

Harry felt sick. _This is bad this is really bad. Just great, I heard aunt Petunia saying that Ms Figg is visiting some ill relative of hers  over the weekend so no means to contact any body from the order. He couldn't contact the order member guarding the house because this Brown person too would be around the house unseen under a Disillusionment charm it simply was to risky. Moreover, I have no way to contact anybody. Why does he think Dumbledore won't be able to help me, anyway. _

_Man, my life sucks._ Not even ten minutes had passed between the doorbell and him sitting in the rosebushes. Where is Dumbledore for god's sake. The order member whoever it was must have seen Fudge arriving on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's house and contacted Dumbledore. So were was Dumbledore? Unless … but the order wouldn't repeat last year's mistake, would he? They wouldn't put Mundungus Fletcher on the watch after last summer's events, would they? Not after the Dementors attack and especially not while Ms Figg was staying with her sick relative.

A quarter hour later, when Harry was sure that he couldn't be seen by any of Minister Fudges toadies, he tried his flying skill again. After many trial runs and swearing, he finally managed to get airborne and stay that way. As long as he didn't try to control the process consciously. Every time this happened he was in danger to crush to the ground. Then he met her!

The Ministry of Magic "Oval Office"

Seven o' clock

Not even an hour had passed since the "Potter-disaster" as Fudge has begun to call it in his own mind.

This didn't go at all as expected. Potter was supposed to be taken into custody as his special birthday present from Fudge. Alas, that wretched boy had the audacity to leave the house before he could be apprehended. 

After the minister debacle in June, when six! fourteen and fifteen year olds, led by Potter had managed to infiltrate the ministry building destroyed a valuable prophecy and battled a dozen of Voldemorts Death Eaters.

How his close friend Lucius had ended up in this very same group of Death Eaters his mind still couldn't grasp. Lucius who always was such an altruist, donating large sums to Saint Mungo's, funding ministry projects, bankrolling Fudge...And he always seems oh so noble, with a healthy dose of wizarding pride. However, all this wasn't the worst of it. No. On that night, Lord Voldemort appeared and duelled with Dumbledore and escaped with Lestrange. Afterwards he, Fudge, was scolded like a small schoolboy by the great Albus Dumbledore for his "lack of judgement", forcing him to publicly announce You-know-who's return and loosing face in front of his citizens who are by now calling for a vote of no confidence. Who in his right mind could have believed this outrageous news last year without proper validation of all the facts? He would have been the laughing stock of the entire wizarding world. How dare Dumbledore humiliate him? It all comes down to Potter.

After more than a month of evaluating and cross evaluating the data of that night one of his closest confidants Dolores Umbridge had accidentally stumbled over the key. Potter had cast an unforgivable on a human being. It didn't matter that this said human being was Bellatrix Lestrange. It didn't matter that this curse only lasted a second or two before Lestrange could break it. It only mattered that Potter had cast it. It's not a very well known fact that the Ministry is spiked with magic wards and magical detectors which can detect and record any magic that had been done in one area or other of the building. The usual ones that are in use only record which harmful curse, charm or hex had been cast at any given time in the area and matching them up to the individual's wand signature, setting an silent alarm. Now wands have been lost before and if your scene of crime had been abandoned without any eyewitnesses, one could always plead he or she had lost his or her wand.  Now the one in the atrium was slightly different. Additionally to detect the wand signature it also records the magical aura, which can't be duplicated -rather like the muggle retina scan if one would make such a vulgar analogy. Something else is new about this one. It stores these images in a pensieve to evaluate them further at ones leisure. The only reason Potter was still walking free is that You-know-who had duelled Dumbledore right afterwards -weeks were wasted analyzing that part until Potter's transgression had been uncovered. A week ago this particular event was again examined but this time starting when Lestrange and Potter appeared in the Atrium.

He himself, Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weatherby and his most trusted aurors Robert Dawlish and Dexter Brown had discussed every aspect of Potter's transgression. The law states it clearly, as soon as one casts an unforgivable on a fellow human being he or she has to serve a life sentence in Azkaban. There is no mitigation possible, not age and not even the fact that the curse didn't seem to be very successful.

Only fully trained aurors are allowed to use the Unforgivables in dear need or in interrogations. As soon as Potter is in the clutches of the ministry not even the great Dumbledore can help him. Nevertheless, here was the crux of the problem, they didn't have Potter. Once again, careful planning has been thrown to the wind because of said Harry Potter. Dumbledore mustn't find out to early of what the minister was planning. Still somehow it seemed as if Dumbledore had found out, like last years hearing. Someone, of his closest trustees must have told Dumbledore. But who? His train of thought was rudely interrupted when Dolores, Weatherby and Grizabelle of Skye the owner of the "Daily Prophet" walked in. There was much to discuss.

The Order of the Phoenix, headquarters

Grimmauld Place 12

Nine o' clock

A subdued group sat on the kitchen table of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Only ten minutes earlier Remus Lupin, Ms Weasley, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione (who finally had gotten together over the past two weeks) were gaily discussing Harry's birthday party, when an owl swooped in depositing the latest issue of the Daily Prophet in Hermione's lap. Cursory scanning the newspaper at first until her eyes fell on a particular article reading it quietly her face getting paler and paler by the second. Ron sitting next to her and happily chewing on some bacon glanced over the paper and started coughing, dispersing the content of his mouth evenly over the table.

"EW…That's gross Ron!…can't you eat properly?" came the disgusted voices of Luna and Ginny almost simultaneously, wiping away bit's of bacon from there faces.

"RONALD WEASLEY, haven't I taught you anything?, screeched his mother mortified at her youngest sons table manners.

"But mom look,…", pointing at the article a very pale Hermione was just reading.  

Ms Weasley took the paper from the unresisting hands of Hermione Granger. Gasped and began to read the article aloud…

HAS THE BOY WHO LIVED GONE DARK?

Concerning the events in June which led to the discovery of You-Know-Who's return, it was discovered that Mr Potter has also been in the Ministry.

The Reasons for his presence in the ministry remains a close kept secret which our source within the ministry unfortunately could not uncover yet. It was recently uncovered however, by a new contraption, which can scan and detect magical auras  and wand signatures that Mr Potter actually used the unforgivable cruciatus curse on one Bellatrix Lestrange. The information is furthermore stored similar to a memory in a pensieve for later reflections. This curse is punishable with life Azkaban by law. One might argue that it was only a convicted Death Eater, he had cast the curse on. This correspondent feels it's rather frightening that a mere boy in the tender age of fifteen could have made such a powerful spell work. With a heavy heart, our own Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had to file official charges this very morning against the boy-who-lived. Our brave Minister himself went with his personal assistant Percy Weasley and two aurors to apprehend Harry Potter this very morning. Unfortunately Mr Potter has already fled the house. How deep the-boy-who-lived has already delved in the Dark Arts I do not dare to ask myself.

 Courtesy to the Department of Wizarding Education this correspondent has also uncovered that Harry Potter achieved the highest mark in the defence against the Dark Arts OWL since Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. You-know-Who, attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Auror Dawlish says "It is rather frightening that the Potter boy reached such high marks in his OWL exams. This coupled with the fact that he actually managed to cast an unforgivable leads to the suspicion this boy must have a much better understanding of the Dark Arts as most fully grown wizards."

On went the article, further mangling the reputation of one Harry Potter finishing with the sentence.

I hope that the aurors will catch Harry Potter soon, before he himself becomes the next Dark Lord.

Maple Wood, "Daily Prophet" correspondent

Suddenly the following silence was broken by hearty laughter. Shocked and startled faces turned to Ginny Weasley who was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"Ginny" admonished her mother "this is no laughing matter." "I know mum …" she pressed out between gales of laughter "I just imagined Fudges face … when… he… arrived there … and … Harry had… already been gone." At this moment wide grins spread over the faces of Ron, Luna and Neville.

"I would rather like to know why no one of the order has noticed anything." came Hermione's quiet and pensieve voice. "I mean the house is still watched by the order, why haven't you been informed by now? By the way who is watching the house today, not Mundungus Fletcher I hope…" she trailed off when she noticed the appalled faces of Remus Lupin and Mrs Weasley. With a hasty "I've got to check something" Remus quickly left the house.

"Is it true that Harry used an unforgivable? How could he do such…"asked an worried looking Ms Weasley but was interrupted be five irate teenagers slowly and deliberately rising from their chairs, there face set in stony mask so it was Neville who answered in an uncharacteristic deadly silent voice.

"I do not know if he really cast the cruciatus curse but what I do know is that his godfather has been killed by Lestrange five minutes earlier. I can easily imagine the anger that would drive him to use this curse and frankly, I do not care. You know what? If Fudge and the daily prophet keep that charade up and actually manage to turn everyone against him he may not have another choice. In that case, I know were I will stand and it won't be with the ministry." After having said his piece he stormed out of the kitchen, followed by his friends leaving a shell shocked Ms Weasley in the kitchen.

They are right, she thought. If the wizarding world actually kept their fickle attitude up Harry simply might not have any other choice. If this would come to pass it could be singularly blamed on Fudge. That man was the worst head of state they ever had.

Her musings were interrupted when Remus entered the kitchen. "Have you found something out?" "Well the house is being watched I'm sure of it. I couldn't see anyone but I could smell him. It must be one of Fudges aurors." "Did you find Mundungus?" "No trace off him. I swear if he abandoned his spot again …" He didn't finish this sentence, remembering who he was talking to. "Give him a good talking to." He finished rather lamely. Wanly smiling Molly Weasley asked "What? And not box his ears? Well, we could always try some experimental products of the twins on him. I'm sure with the right incentive he would willingly serve as guinea pig" She finished maliciously.

Remus gasped "Gosh! I always wondered were the twins got their mean streak." He barely managed to duck as a roll was thrown his way and with a "got to go. have to talk to Dumbledore", he quickly left the house again.

100 m above the Thames

nine o'clock

Raven Harry wasn't in a particular good mood. It was his birthday and he was flying above the Thames towards London. He loved flying. It was even better with his own wings, to have complete control over the flight. Even flying on the best broom couldn't quite measure up to the absolute freedom his own wings gave him. No what he detested was his new and probably permanent travelling companion he acquired halfway over Little Whinging. A rather bossy female raven called Kara.

He just was secure enough to stay airborne when this nuisance made her presence known.  "SQUAWK, Hey man-raven you doing it all wrong, SQUAWK", came the rather amused sounding voice from somewhere behind him. Panicking he lost control again plunging down towards terra firma. With a few laboured flaps of his wing's he regained his equilibrium before he could become pancake a la Harry Raven. A sound like a raspy laugh could be heard again. Annoyed he turned his head towards the voice glaring daggers at the raven who was trailing him. "You're doing it all wrong, SQUAWK. You know, SQUWAK, the movements of your wings, SQUAWK. " "What do you mean? And how do you know I'm not a raven" He tried to say but out came only a series of cawing noises. Nevertheless, the raven seemed to understand it anyway. Making again noises that must be considered as a raven's version of laughter.

"SQUWAK,SQUWAK, you do not look like one, wizard-ling. SQUWAK, you do not smell like one, SQWAK, and most important you can't fly, yet you don't look like a nestling, SQUWAK." "So, can you show me how to fly properly?" "Say please, SQUWAK" "Please" "I consider it, SQUWAK" laughing her raven laughter. He was absolute sure now, this raven was female. Oh great, he thought, an opinionated female raven after all that has happened in the last twelve hours. Who or what deity in this universe did I piss off. Annoyed he tried to flap his wings harder to gain more speed and hopefully, loose this bloody nuisance. No chance there. The raven easily kept up, barely ever flapping her wings, riding the air currents. Soon Harry's wings begun to hurt so he targeted an oak tree in the middle of a field for his landing. Rather clumsily, he sat down on a branch. Again sounding rather amused, the she-raven landed next to him. "You're annoying you know that? What's is you're name anyway?" "My nest-mates call me Kaw-Kaw. SQUWAK." "Kara" He mused, now trying guile to get the raven to show him how to fly properly "A beautiful name, for a beautiful and nice raven lady." "Thought I was annoying SQWAK." "Nope beautiful and nice." "SQUWAK, SQUWAK I don't do nice, SQUWAK." "Yes you do and deep down you know it after all why else would you follow me around? My name is Harry by the way."  

In the end, after some light bantering, she finally agreed to teach him to fly. After she had shown him how to access the air currents and when to flap his wing their journey went rather smoothly. That had been two hours ago. Now they were following the wide band of the Thames glittering below them, the sun was shining bright and no cloud anywhere to be seen. Today was his birthday and he was flying on his own wings in his animagus form. The day could be so nice if it wasn't for a certain chatty raven called Kara who was still trailing him. However grateful Harry was that she finally taught him how to use his wings properly, her incessant chatter grated on his nerves to no end. After some time, he simply tuned her out letting his mind wander. How could he understand and talk to her anyway. Was it a normal gift for an animagus to be able to talk with the species he or she is able to transform in to. Deciding to leave it alone for the time being, he considered a far more pressing matter. His scar! How to hide it properly? Now his fringe had chin length and rather framed his face instead of concealing his scar. Maybe he should go for a hair-cut...or use some kind of bandana… "SQUWAK, I think I am going to stay with you wizard-ling, SQWAK, You are interesting SQUWAK, I've decided to be your familiar" "Oh sure" came the rather absentminded reply from Harry. When Kara replied with a rather happy sounding "SQUWAK, Great, SQUWAK!" he wondered briefly what he had just agreed to.       

Finally he could make out Big Ben. But where to transform back? He couldn't risk to walk into Diagon Alley unless his scar was masked so he needed to find a safe spot in muggle London to transform. Easier said than done, suddenly he spotted a parking garage on the southern Thames shore near London-bridge station. Perfect, if he was careful, the cars would conceal his presence quite easily. Asking Kara to wait outside he searched for a spot where the video cameras couldn't monitor him and transformed. This time it didn't quite take him an hour. He resumed his human form in a matter of minutes give or take. After leaving the parking garage Kara used his shoulder immediately as resting place, how she recognized him as a human was beyond him. Checking his pocket's he was relieved to find his belongings still there. Boy and raven made there way across London-bridge. If Harry had thought that now that he was human again he wouldn't be able to understand Kara or that by some miracle she would actually decide to shout up, he was sadly mistaken. As he slowly made his way through London, he was subjected to her incessant chatter again. Exasperated he asked her "Do you ever shout up?" "SQUWAK, in my sleep?" Came the cheeky reply but, would miracles never cease, kept her beak shut for a rather long time … for her that is. Five minutes later… "SQUWAK. What are we doing in this stinking nest of humans anyway?" Harry rolled his eyes "I have some matters to attend to here, now please stay quiet." Two hours later Harry reached the leaking cauldron in Charing Cross Road. On his way there he had picked up a pair of jeans, which fit him at last, and a bandanna to cover up his scar. When he entered the Leaky Cauldron every conversation died down as he made his way to the backdoor - leery eyes following him. A shudder ran through his body. What had this world come to. Gone was the carefree attitude of its citizens. As he stepped into Diagon Alley it was almost "business as usual", almost being the operative word here. On the surface the hustle and bustle was as he remembered it from back when he was a carefree firstie, not that he ever had the chance to be carefree. But when he watched just a little bit closer he noticed the suspicious glances, the worried expression that would shadow a parent's face for just a second when looking after their offspring. Moreover he could feel it, the suspicion and anxiety were breathtaking. There were also aurors patrolling the street in pairs. Even Kara seemed to be uncharacteristically quiet. Worse by far were the snippets he gleaned of the people in Diagon Alley either voiced aloud or as stray thoughts. …Have you heard …that Potter boy…escaped justice…cast an unforgivable … next Dark Lord… as bad as You –Know-Who… That bloody ministry is trying to cover something up … bloody fools … who would have thought that a boy … only fifteen cast …You –Know-Who is back …the attacks… nowhere will be safe…Mr Fudge uncovered that…

How the hell, did Fudge find out about him casting an unforgivable. Not for the first time today he ask himself this question without getting a satisfactory answer. Putting that enigma aside for the time being he reached Gringotts, the white building with his bronze doors as impressive as ever. Asking if Kara wanted to come along or rather wanted to stay outside explaining about the carts and vaults Kara rather opted to stay outside the building even if she would have to wait for some time. This conversation earned him again rather odd looks from his fellow witches and wizards.

Entering the one and only wizarding bank Gringotts alone, he made his way to an empty counter. "I would like to visit this vault" Harry passed the goblin his new key, who inspected the key very closely. When everything seemed in order the goblin grinned toothily, showing off his impressive teeth. "Everything is in order Mr Snape or should I say Potter? If you would please follow me,,,"  _Mr Potter_? _How does he know…actually I don't think I want to know. _Harry was lead to the usual Gringotts carts. After more loops and turns as Harry cared to count, they finally reached their destination.

Unlocking the door, Harry entered the room and an hour later… Eric Emrys Snape emerged. When he was back in the foyer he thanked the goblin stonily and left quickly. He didn't notice when Kara landed on his shoulder. However he noticed when he all but run into a dark foreboding presence. Before the man could react, Eric locked their gazes and with a bitingly sharp "Hi dad, fancy meeting you here." resumed his walk to Mr Ollivander's shop, leaving one completely flabbergasted Severus Snape behind.

Nothing had changed. The shop of the old, batty wand maker was still the same as Eric remembered it. Again a tiny bell was tinkling somewhere in the depths of the shop, probably Mr Ollivanders working area. Still the same tiny place he remembered -the same spindly chair Hagrid had sat on all those years ago, boxes with wands were still piled up to the ceiling. The shuffling steps of Mr Ollivander broke his musings as he entered the showroom, holding one of his narrow wand boxes. "Mr Snape, what an honour - finally you are gracing my shop -again." He said mysteriously. "Again? What do you mean by again Mr Ollivander. This is the first time I ever entered your shop. " Eric was getting nervous what if he too beliefs Fudge. "Ah but Mr Potter don't you remember exactly five years ago, when you entered this shop with Hagrid. You were so nervous that maybe no wand would choose you. In the end the twin of Lord Voldemorts wand chose you. Now, you have grown, you have changed, both physically and magically. You need a wand better suited for you now. Your old wand is no longer a perfect match. I might just have the one for you. Here try this one…" He handed the box over to Eric. Reluctantly Eric reached for the box and opened it. It contained the most unusual and beautiful wand Eric had ever seen. The wood was partly black ebony and was intertwined with some kind of red wood.  It seemed to be almost as if the wood had actually grown that way for the combination looked absolutely natural to the eye. He somehow felt the moment had come when he would shed his existence as Harry Potter for good and become Eric Emrys Snape. Painfully slow, he grasped the wand and gave it a weigh … he felt complete. There couldn't be any mistake this wand was created for him -it fitted him better than his old wand ever had. Mr Ollivander smiled at his awed and slightly confused expression when Eric felt the strength of his new wand course through his veins. "This wand has the most unusual core and wood combination I have ever worked with. The magical core consists of a phoenix feather, so not Fawkes, and the feather of a magical raven while the wood used for the wand shaft and handle is equally made of ebony wood and the heartwood of the Neem tree." "How much is it?" "This wand is already paid for, it was yours the moment you touched it. James Potter ordered this wand exactly sixteen years ago. It was tailor-made for you after the specifics he gave. Good bye Mr Snape." With these last words he left a speechless Eric standing in his showroom. Somehow, this seemed to be permanent fixture in his life of late, being told mind-boggling secrets and being totally confused. Kara was still unusually quiet as far as he could tell knowing her only about eight hours. Exiting Diagon Alley through the Leaking Cauldron again not noticing the stare of a pair of beady black eyes, Eric in an unobserved moment pulled out his wand, and BANG the violently purple, triple-decker Knight bus appeared. "Grimmauld Place London, Please." He told the conductor Stan Shunpike. Only seconds later, with a loud bang, they reached Grimmauld Place. He wasn't exactly sure the Fidelius charm worked as he remembered the slip of paper last year.  Concentrating very hard on the information it had contained, Eric was still slightly surprised when in the spot between Grimmauld Place 13 and 11 number twelve appeared. Feeling very apprehensive, he slowly approached the front door and with a mumbled "here goes nothing", he rang the door.

A/N :

1.) Neem tree: The Neem tree (Latin: Azadirachta indica) mentioned by Ollivander grows in india. In that region it's sometimes known as "the tree of life". Leafs, bark, and fruits are/were used in traditional medicine.

2.) Kara is simply a normal curious young raven who considers our young wizard interesting.


	3. Happy Birthday or Who are you?

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the Harry Potter universe created by

J.K. Rowling = Not mine

The plot is based on the Severitus- challenge therefore is not mine either.

Rating: PG13 mild language

Spoilers: All five books (SS/PS; CoS; PoA; GoF; OotP)

A/N:

Hi, everyone, thank you so very much for your wonderful reviews, Ifinally managed to finish second chapter. A really big thank you goes to all of you who gave me pointers where my grammar went wrong. Though sadly I have to admit I have not changed it yet. I will try to correct them sometime this week or at least before the next chapter will be posted. My apologize for not updating earlier though I have been rather lazy of late.

I hope you enjoy this chappy anyway!

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday and Who are you?**

The Order of the Phoenix, headquarters

Grimmauld Place 12

4 pm; 31.th July

The doorbell rang at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Immediately the shrieks of Mme Black could be heard throughout the house, freezing everyone in place. "MUDBLOOD! BLOODTRAITOR! VERMIN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Her voice also penetrated the thick oak front doors, letting Eric wince in sympathy. Even so more than a year had passed since the order of the phoenix had chosen this house as its headquarters, the current residents of Number 12 still had not found a way to get rid of this nuisance of a magical portrait which spends her days behind old mouldy curtains until roused by any kind off loud noise. For a portrait, Mrs Black has a rather foul tongue. In addition, the volume of her voice in which her monologues are delivered could rival that of a Heavy Metal concert with ease. Cursing under his breath Remus Lupin was trying, to shut her up by closing the curtains ("WEREWOLF! HALFBREED! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"), and cursing under his breath the foolish order member who obviouosly had either forgotten to knock or found it to be immensely funny to use the bell instead.

Meanwhile Mrs Weasley was about to open the large oaken front door. Her two youngest children Ron and Ginny and their friends Luna, Hermione and Neville were attentively watching the proceedings in the Hall below from the first floor banister out of sight and extendable ears at the ready in the hope of maybe catching some snippets of "order business" or even Harry's whereabouts. Ginny and Ron were the only members of the Weasley clan now who haven't joined the order yet because of their age, even Fred and George Weasley, also referred to as "The Twins", have joined the order. Much to the displeasure of Mrs Weasley ("they are barely out of school, yet… they are still too young").Slowly Mrs Weasley opened the door expecting to see either Tonks or Mundungus and stopped in her tracks staring. In front of her stood a very tall boy, … _goodness he must be even taller than Ron…_ he also was rather scrawny for his height, long straight black hair was falling over his shoulders sporting coppery red strands and wearing muggle cloths. Bright emerald green eyes…now where had she seen those eyes before? She wondered. They reminded her very much of Harrys which was rather ridiculous because the boys looked nothing like Harry_. Even though _her eyes wandered automatically to the boys forehead_, but was stopped by a piece off cloth wrapped around his forehead. ...Silly it can't be Harry. He rather looks like Severus. The only similarities to Harry are the eyes and his underfed look... _At this point, a small smile crept over the boys face as if the boy had read her mind and was rather amused by her thoughts. Another trade he shared with Severus Snape. The mind reading bit, not the smiling. Strange, she thought. A soft SQUWAK led her to notice the boy's odd travelling companion, a raven who sat sedately on his shoulder, eyes shimmering mischievously, bringing her out off her musings. "Yes? How can I help you?" she asked after finally catching her bearings, trying to sound as if it was commonplace that people would find there way to number twelve Grimmauld Place instead of being hidden under the Fidelius Charm with none other than Albus Dumbledore as its Secret Keeper. A highly complex charm, which hides a secret in the soul of an other. ONLY the Secret keeper can divulge said secret. Therefore, the only way for the boy to know the location of Grimmauld Place is that Albus had told him of the whereabouts of the headquarters of the order. Which didn't make any sense for the boy couldn't be older than sixteen, seventeen at the very most and therefore too young to be a new addition to the order.

Her musings were broken by a hesitant "Good afternoon Mrs Weasley. My name is Eric Emris Snape. May I come in? I need to contact Albus Dumbledore, it's rather urgent. He needs to know what happened this morning at number 4 Privet Drive. Surrey!" Eric's eyes didn't leave Mrs Weasley's expression. Her face went pale and her breath grew ragged. "It concerns the whereabouts of one Harry Potter" he finished. Speechless Ms Weasley beckoned him in, shutting the door behind the boy.

The hall Eric stepped in had changed quite a bit since last he had seen it, his heart clenched painfully when he thought of Sirius but masked his feelings quickly. The house now looked almost inhabitable if one discounted the portrait of Mme Black, mouldy old curtains covering her up again billowing slightly in an none existent draught, and several other portraits of Black ancestry staring down there noses at the new arrival, their faces set in several states of sneers. However gone was the derelict and disused feeling to the house, which had pervaded every room last year. Professor Lupin stood in front of Ms Blacks curtains, having just shut them. Having heard Harry's name his friends had slowly crept halfway down the stairs. That boy didn't look very dangerous, right? Although this was only the case if one dismissed the fact completely that the boy looked eerily like one Professor Snape. ("The greasy git has reproduced? Oh my god the world is going to end." "RON!") "So… how are you privy to the whereabouts to Harry Potter and why can I smell him on you? And why do you look like a Snape? I definitely know that the last of the Snape family has no relatives." came the rather hostile questions of Remus Lupin, stepping menacingly closer his eyes glowing amber a sure sign of agitation for the werewolf. "Now Remus don't frighten the poor boy…" Molly begun, but was interrupted by an irate Eric. '**_This _is to much'**, he thought…'**how dare he, he does not know me! Only because I look like Snape he assumes the worst",** not noticing that he once again broadcasted his thoughts to the room. "Guess!" he spat out. All his feelings of sorrow, anger and frustration of the last past weeks, all the pain and confusion he felt over the last twenty-four hours where rolled into this one word. "I don't know what,…" Remus tried to cut in very unnerved of having someone else's voice sound through his head. However, Eric was faster. With a deceptively calm gesture of his hand Eric slowly removed the bandanna from his forehead, revealing the trademark scar of Harry Potter; his eyes almost glowing like green embers now. Challengingly he stared directly in Remus Lupin's eyes. In a perceptibly calm voice, dripping with sarcasm not unlike a certain Potions master he continued drawing everyone's attention to him "How many people do you know who carry lightning shaped scars on there forehead. Think professor Lupin. Who is always getting in trouble because his elders think him such an idiot that he can't be trusted with any kind of information pertaining his past or future? Any idea Professor? Just for a reminder you taught him the Patronus charm in his third year." by now his anger was an almost physical manifestation; the air around him seemed to thicken and crackle slightly as if charged with electricity. Kara was nervously flapping her wings, "SQUWAK, calm down, will you, SQUWAK. You are scaring them." Taking slow calming breaths his anger receded slightly. His tension hasn't left him yet and his anger at the world and his adoptive father in particular was still there, simmering under the surface, waiting for a spark to unleash it on its hapless victims; though the white-hot all consuming rage of only seconds before was gone, leaving him exhausted. Looking around into the scared faces of Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin and his friends, who had silently crept down the staircase to take a closer look at this strange boy who insinuated that he actually was Harry Potter, he felt decisively guilty now for yelling at them. None off his current predicments was their fault. Exhausted he apologized "I'm sorry, for yelling. It's not quite everyday business that you find out that the person you thought was your dad has actually stolen your father's wife away and basically only adopted you until your sixteenth birthday if certain requirements were not met. Than you find out that your real father is none other than your most hated teacher, Potions master, voted unanimously the biggest greasy git of all Hogwarts." His voice held a tinge of anger and bitterness again, which he quickly suppressed clearing his mind -it wouldn't do to allow Voldemort access to his brain again like last year because of his raging emotions. "So I freely admit being chased out of my relative's house by Fudge's toadies didn't help my temper much either today." He added, grimacing at the memory.

A shocked silence had fallen over the group when they finally realized whom they were actually talking to. No one moved, still to shocked. Before anyone could respond, Eric turned to Remus Lupin "By the way, my da…James left a letter in a special vault for you Professor Lupin. If it's anything like mine it will explain quite a few things." handing the letter to a still very pale Remus Lupin, who took the letter with trembling hands. Suddenly Eric was pulled in a bear hug from his Ex-Professor, Kara fleeing his shoulder and settling with an indignant "SQUWAK" on the banister. "I'm sorry for shouting too; I should have let you explain first. But I was so worried. I couldn't think to clearly and don't you dare to call me professor ever again. I haven't been your Professor for more than two years. The name's is Remus." _…James what have you done my friend… Everything seems to happen to Harry…No! Eric Snape!… Someone out there must have good laugh indeed_. Eric returned the hug fiercely, so he was shocked and overwhelmed when he heard Remus' thoughts. Damn that felt like prying and he wasn't even trying. Reluctantly he let go of Remus when he was again drawn into rib crushing hug, this time by a teary-eyed Molly Weasley. "We were so worried after that newspaper article in the daily prophet. When we read the ministry was declaring a manhunt. Instead on putting there resources to good use, hunting Death Eaters and uncover Voldemorts plans, they try to arrest you. The idiots!" _Really, a nice, happy birthday for the poor boy, _she thought sarcastically_._

"Article? Oh, that explains the hostilities in Diagon Alley. It almost felt like they were more worried about ol' me than Voldemort. If the situation wasn't so grave I would almost feel like laughing." Nearly everyone in the hall flinched when Eric used the Dark Lords self-styled name with the exception of Remus and Hermione. Sighing defeated Eric asked, "Tell me what rot did they write this time?" If possible Mrs Weasleys hug became even more fierce as a worried expression crossed her face again. When he was finally released from Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna took the opportunity to give him a hug, before showing him silently the newspaper article. When he had read it, his face growing more sombre with every word, he barely could remain calm. The walls seemed to be closing in and his air supply seemed to grow scarce. "Breath Harry, don't let them get to you like that.", Hermione said. "Do you know that this Umbridge cow is still undersecretary to the minister?" "Figures. It's rather hypocritical of them though, don't you think. If Umbridge had actually managed to use the cruciatus-curse on us, I'm quite sure she could have made it work, sadist that she is." "What do you mean, Harry?", Hermione asked. "When I was foolish enough to try it on Lestrange, after what she had done to Sirius, I was feeling so angry and hurt, still do every time I let myself dwell on it. I wanted to make her feel the pain I was feeling inside. However, if you don't enjoy causing pain the curse does not work for you. Before you ask where I got that little titbit of information, it was Lestrange herself.", anger clouding his face again, "After I was foolish enough to curse Lestrange she taunted me, getting a good laugh out of it. Saying, that one must actually mean the Unforgivables, to make them work, in the case of the cruciatus you must enjoy the pain you are causing others.", he spat out.

"Let's retreat to the dining room, while I contact Albus and Severus, shall we?" Mrs Weasley cut in with a questioning look at Eric. Eric acquiesced and let himself be led to the large table in the Dining Room, where most order meetings were held, and sank unceremoniously down in one of the ornamental not so comfortable high backed chairs his friends and Remus following suit. Kara not wanting to let her new friend out of sight, had again settled on his shoulder. Mrs Weasley left to contact Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. The fireplaces were all disconnected from the floonetwork for safety reasons. Deeming it also to be to unsafe to use their usual method of contact for this kind of information she would tell them in person, besides she needed a little time for herself to calm her racing mind down, which the walk up to Hogwarts castle would provide.

Eric sighed, his eyes downcast "I can understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore. First lead…" " Harry James Potter, or whatever you are called now, how dare you to even imply that just because the road gets a little bit rougher we will drop you like a too hot potato? Afraid not. Your stuck with us, live with it. Besides I can't remember you ever trying to persuade us to do something dangerous. If I remember correctly it was you who didn't want us to come along with you to the Ministry for example." An enraged Ginny ripped into him_, doing a very good Molly Weasley imitation …stubborn, stubborn idiot…_So the rest of the group wasn't far behind. "If this is because you used the cruciatus curse on that bitch,…You moron don't you think I would have done myself that night? If it wasn't for my broken wand and bloodied nose I as well might have tried. That bitch is the reason why my parents are insane in a closed ward at Saint Mungos." Neville pressed out, eyes flashing angrily which was rather out of character for the usual soft spoken and shy Gryffindor. Before the discussion could become any more heated, "Sooo,… how did you end up looking like Snape and why did you claim to be Eric Em something Snape. Even your nose looks rather …huge." Ron dropped in trying to get them all back on the problem at hand. Snickering slightly at Ron's not so diplomatic choice of words Harry replied "Long story, amounting to the fact that I'm not in fact James Potter's son but rather the son of Severus Snape. Before you ask my biological father was married to Lily Evans." At this point Remus Lupin was trying to cut in "But…" "Read the letter it will make everything clearer. I'm now practically forbidden to call myself Harry Potter. Therefore the new name, which is as far as I understand it what my mother and Snape wanted to name me all along –Eric Emrys Snape, at your service. I apologize again for my snarky behaviour previously, but I do no longer know what to expect from people I know. In the space of fifteen hours, my life has been turned completely upside down." Adding bitterly "Not that this would be a new thing." Remus Lupin was still clutching the letter of his other dead best friend not having opened it yet. "I will give you the complete explanation when Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape arrive. I…I would rather tell the whole story only once." An uncomfortable silence followed his words, checking his watch feeling bone-weary, Eric was surprised that it was still only late afternoon.

His birthday had been so far both physical and mentally draining. It's rather tiring to fly almost fifty miles on your own wings, especially if you do this for the very first time. Unfortunately, his sore arm muscles had followed him into his human state. "Mate, you look like hell, you know that?", came Ron's concerned voice, slowly overcoming his shock that his best friend was actually the son of their most hated teacher. _Poor Harry…no Eric…bugger_, he thought. "Well, you try to fly fifty miles on your own wings as a raven for the first time ever…Whoops." Too late, … Great he thought, lets see one,... two,... three,...f.. "FLYING! On your own wings! As a raven! How did you…you didn't! How could you be so bloody stupid!" Hermione started ranting, her face set in a mask off disapproval, while Eric looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Actually, Mr. Potter, I'd like to add this one piece of information to my constantly growing list of questions I would like some awnswes from you." A silky, not very amused sounding voice cut in from behind Eric. No one had noticed Snape silently entering the room. "I also would like to know why I suddenly happen to have son; and Harry Potter nonetheless if I'm not totally mistaken." Eric gulped uneasily and slowly turned toward his prof...No, father he reminded himself, feeling as if falling into a bottomless pit; again. Everything he ever assumed to know about himself, not that it was much to begin with, has been ripped from him. Now he also lost his identity. Meeting the black glaring eyes of his newfound father with a defiant stare of his own a malicious glint forming in his eyes, not unlike his dear fathers, he slowly, deliberately brought out his new birth certificate and handed it over to him.

"I suggest you have a look at this first, before I hand over James letter to you, and I assure you it's not a joke however much you might wish it would be." Sneering Snape ripped the piece of paper out of Eric's hands. Everyone else on the table was watching the brewing tension between these two headstrong personalities with tense anticipation. While Snape studied the birth certificate, his complexion turned from very pale to a bluish white tint normally associated with death, his usually tight control of his emotions began to slip. "Do you like to know now what my dear adoptive father has to say about all of this?" Eric asked provocatively waving a letter in front of his fathers overlarge nose. "Come on…_father_…don't you want to know how your childhood nemesis has managed to pull one over you, once again? Just read that letter. I will leave you to it, now." He ended, "Enjoy!", he added sarcastically, Merlin it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Not being able to stand the charged atmosphere in the room any longer he transformed, oh the freedom of flying, and swooped out of the dining room through the open door Kara following in his wake, leaving an again very stunned looking Potions Master and slightly less stunned friends behind. His friends, even though most off them were Gryffindor's, got the impression a quick exit was rather prudent, leaving their Professor and Remus Lupin behind. "He just transformed into a bloody raven." Snape exclaimed his mind still spinning, having trouble to digest the new information of not only suddenly being a father to a sixteen-year-old boy but also said sixteen-year-old being an animagus and Harry bloody Potter on top of it.

Reminiscing today's events Professor Snape wasn't to pleased. First, the ministry decides to file charges against the Potter brat; who would have thought perfect Potter would use an illegal curse, even if it was only on Lestrange. That boy finally must have lost what little brain he had to begin with. Now there was a manhunt going on, Fudge, the order…oh yeah…and let's not forget the Dark Lord himself. If this had been his sole problem, he would have been quite happy. Well content would probably be a more accurate description, he was after all never happy, not after Lily...no don't dwell on that one. The memory was too painful. James Potter had stolen her away.

Although what did threw him of course was what had transpired in Diagon Alley. Anything that had happened up until now was merely inconvenient. Everything was business as usual if one discounted the dark murmurs and suspicious looks one got from the locals as he walked down Diagon Alley. Everything went as planned until he had already visited the seedier parts of Knockturn Alley, looking for some rather rare and barely legal potions ingredients and listening to the gossip that was right now running wild. As he made his way back to the "Leaky Cauldron", he ran into a teenager or rather the teenager wasn't heeding his way, after all Snape's always knew where they were going so it stands to reason that it was solely the teens fault. Idiot should look where he was going. A scathing remark already on his lips, it died immediately when he caught the teen's narrowed gaze, the face set in an eerily familiar sneer. Dear god the boy looked like a mixture between Lily and a Snape. Although, what really threw him was the bitterly uttered remark of father, leaving Severus standing their mouth hanging open like a fool. His mind on overdrive now (how could that boy call him father)…how dare he have Lily's eyes…Harry Potter's eyes come to think of that. The expression they held, was what intrigued him the most though; they were old eyes, belonging to a much older person, showing pain, betrayal, hurt and …loss. The eye contact didn't last more than the blink of an eye even though he could almost feel the turmoil behind those eyes, almost the key word here. Anything else was suppressed skilfully by a nearly unbreakable shield of Occlumency. However brief their eye contact, he was able to assess the shield protecting the boys mind. He doubted that even Voldemort or Dumbledore might be able to worm their way through. Why does a teen need to hide his thoughts behind a shield of Occlumency …besides Potter that is and why does every thought revolve around Harry Potter now? Before he could recover his wits however, the boy had vanished in the crowd already, leaving Severus behind in a state off shock. Imagine that Severus Snape most feared Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, standing in the middle of Diagon Alley staring, mouth hanging open after a tall teenage boy with ridiculous coppery strands in his hair and a raven sitting on his shoulder. Not to mention the pair of green eyes he couldn't forget and the ridiculous cloths he was wearing, Muggle origin for sure. Must have been a sight for everyone who new him. His thoughts kept always returning to the boys eyes. Eyes so much like his Lily's. When he finally resumed his walk towards the "Leaky Cauldron", covering his inner turmoil with his usual mask, his thoughts circled around Lily Evans, the woman who he had loved more than his life, the woman he had married, the woman who had turned away from him suddenly, painfully unexpected and married James Potter. Telling him with empty eyes that she didn't want to stay married to a Death Eater. Bearing James Potter a son, a son that should have been his. Something seemed to be off with this whole story, so. Seeing that boy in Diagon Alley, had left a rather uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The boy had looked like a perfect mixture between himself and Lily. The only problem with this thread of thought was that Lily Potter-Snape bore only one child, who went by the name of Harry Potter aka the boy-who-lived. Reaching the "Leaky Cauldron" he ordered some Firewhiskey and sat down on a table in the shadows. He hated to be seen, to be acknowledged, he was a spy after all and a good one at that. Sipping on his drink he pondered this new problem, when the objective of his thoughts entered the pub from Diagon Alley and leaving very quickly through the front door leading to Muggle London. Watching the boy leave, he was just about to follow him and satisfy his curiosity, when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder; slowly turning around he looked in the brutish face of Goyle senior, one of the few Death Eaters who still ran free. _What does the moron want, now? Hopefully, he wouldn't start spouting anything compromising around; being only slightly smarter than his son, which was nothing to boast about, this was always a _possibility. "Severus, my friend how are you?" he asked jovially. Cursing silently Snape let his trademark glare melt to a slightly more amicable expression, grumbling something in response open for interpretation and silently resigning himself to the inevitable, he settled back in his chair. Goyle sat down opposite him. "Ah Severus, may I treat you to some Firewhiskey?", A bottle of "Odgen's Old Firewhiskey" appeared on the table and before waiting for Severus response he filled two glasses generously. "Thanks," Severus replied and with a slightly forced sounding "cheers" took a sip. Fearing where this conversation would lead. Taking an educated guess it would be most likely Goyle juniors' abysmal potion marks in his OWL exam, today's news namely Harry Potter or if he was really lucky both. Sure enough, when Goyle senior had poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and emptying half of it with a mighty swallow he immediately got started on his son's grades. "Imagine, a T in his potions OWL. A T. The examiners must have been blind and prejudiced. Probably some mudblood…" After the first sentence Snape tuned him out, nodding and grunting at the appropriate places. "…Always exceptional…" There is nothing as tiring as a delusional parent. A pity that as spy he had to humour the less intelligent of his Death Eater brethren. He simply couldn't risk to alienate them or maybe pass the chance to catch some unwittingly dropped valuable piece off information. Taking the occasional sip from his Firewhiskey he let his attention wander; trying to find some excuse to leave, until…"Have you heard about Potter?" Severus attention returned completely to their conversation now. "What about the brat? He gives me enough off a headache in school, no need to remind me off his existence in those two blessed Potter-free months." He replied menacingly his face set in his usual sneer.

"No need to get all defensive on me. If the rumours are true you never need to put up with the brat again. Haven't you heard he had the gall to cast the "Cruciatus curse" on Lestrange. Even though it was very weak. The ministry is on his case now. He won't last long; even if his wand signature can't be detected anymore." Snape's ears perked further up at this…interesting…he thought quiet interesting. "What do you mean by his wand signature can't be detected any more?" he asked. In a conspiratorly would-be whisper Goyle answered, "I have it on good authority that he simply vanished from the registry at the ministry, you know the one which keeps records about your magical aura. They can't detect his wand signature anywhere in Britain either. Mafalda, an old friend of mine," at this point Goyles expression turned decisively lecherous much to Severus disgust, "told me that both his signature and aura vanished from the records around midnight. Seemed as if this has only been detected after Fudge had returned to the ministry this morning after visiting Potter. They haven't released that bit of information yet. Lest the public will think that the minister is more moronic than ever. He was furious about it. It also seemed that our boy- who-lived was rather accident-prone this summer. As in accidental magic. Probably mopping about his dead godfather." laughing sinisterly at this, mirrored half-heartedly by Severus.Unfazed by Snapes lack of reaction Goyle plunged on "Mafalda's department, she is the head of the Department for improper use of magic if you must know, told me also there were rather often spikes of magical energies being detected around his house. Sadly nothing that would warrant an expulsion not that it matters now. Now the boy wonder can look forward to either getting killed by the Dark Lord or being thrown into Azkaban." They continued in this fashion for some time until Severus was thoroughly fed up and made his excuses. "I'm sorry Goyle I have to go now, some potion to brew, if you know what I mean." He said in a confidential tone, letting his gaze flicker quickly to Goyle's left arm where the Dark Mark was hidden his face an expressionless mask. He made his way quickly to the door while Goyle gave him a knowing glance and apparated away. Before Severus left the pub however he put an advanced notice me not charm on himself, which let those muggle passer-bys see what they expected from a fellow passer-by, any abnormalities in dress code would be missed sparing him the indignity to transfigure his robes into muggle cloths.He wasn't in a state of mind to try appariton any time soon and hopefully the forty minutes walk through muggle London to Grimmauld Place would clear his mind. Interesting piece of information Goyle had provided, though. The words Midnight…magical aura…vanished…kept spinning in his mind. Snape's blood had run cold at theses words. His mind constantly kept returning to the unsettling encounter with that boy he saw in Diagon Alley. It felt as if he had the essential pieces of this puzzle in his hands but wasn't able to put them together in a way that made sense. The answer finally hit him like a herd of rampaging Hippogriffs. It all pointed to one logical conclusion. James Potter never had a biological son. Potter had not only stolen his wife but his then unborn son too. Lily must have been pregnant when she got divorced from him and after barely a month time married James Potter. The short period between their divorce and the wedding in itself had seemed suspicious and when the brat was born barely seven months later he was convinced that his wife must have cheated on him all along. His blood run cold with rage and despair when the implications of events past hit him. That boy he met in Diagon Alley really was his but he also was Harry James Potter, the-boy-who lived to annoy him. A constant reminder of his fathers' juvenile crimes.

To change his son in to an almost look alike of James Potter his arch nemesis must have put the Adoptive potion combined with the adoptive spell to good use Potter wouldn't stoop as low as the Dark Arts. But why did Lily go along with all of this. How did Potter influence her mind? Questions he couldn't find answers to. Not now anyway. He hoped Pot.. his s…damn; the boy did make his way to Grimmauld Place alright. At least this was the only place with exception of possibly Hogwarts and the burrow the boy might turn to. Anyway he could still contact Albus from there, if the boy wouldn't show up. So he rather would like to have chat with the boy before he contacted the headmaster.The headmaster of Hogwarts would probably know anyway because of the boys changed magical aura, which would cause the name of Harry James Potter to vanish from the school roster and his son's new name to appear.

So let him wonder a little bit longer why there wasn't any Potter brat on the roster. He probably would come to the same conclusion as Snape himself in the blink of an eye. Too soon he had reached Grimmauld Place. Before he had a chance to knock, the oaken front door opened and he looked into the face of a very distressed Molly. "Oh, Severus thank Merlin you're here. Come in quick. I was about to inform you and the headmaster about a recent discovery concerning …well… I don't know how to put it…" Molly babbled giving him a furtive look unsure of how he might react to the news she was about to break "My son!" He finished for her rendering her speechless. "Where can I find him?" stuttering, giving a rather good Quirell imitation she answered "Ddd..Dininnggg RRRoomm." Without any comment to unhinge Moll further he swept passed her and walked into the dining room. He entered just when his son was being dressed down by his know-it-all friend Hermione Granger for being a reckless idiot to try the animagus transformation.

Fool girl what was she thinking giving the boy a book about something as dangerous as animagus transformation. As if the boy couldn't find trouble on his own without needing any external help and how did the boy manage this anyway without the ministry swooping in for the use of underage magic. Feeling his temper rise he begun one of his usual scathing remarks, old habits die hard, only to be rudely cut off by the calm voice of his son brandishing a piece of paper in front of his nose. The boy really should learn some manners, so impulsive. Humouring him anyway, he took the piece of paper out of the boy's hand. It was a birth certificate or rather a statement of adoption. This erased the tiniest bit of doubt he still might have harboured. Harry Potter was his son. The boy he had heaped every insult he could think off over the space of the last five years. Insults he would have liked to bestow upon James Potter. His hatred of Potter senior was rising its ugly head once again. He barely registered his sons' next words, handing him a letter. He only understood that this letter was from his dead nemesis James Potter. He just grabbed the letter with his customary scowl again firmly on his face, as his son transformed into a raven and fled the room. His friends had taken this as their cue to leave too, only Lupin remained in the room. Without further ado he was now ripping the envelope open retrieving the letter and unfolding it slowly; he began to read his anger rising with every word.

Greetings Snivellus,

If you are reading this letter I am dead and so is my wife. Yes Snivellus my wife! What pleasure one can derive from these two simple words. It has been rather easy to let Lily believe that this would be the best action to take. Admittedly I helped it slightly on the way with the confoundus potion slipped in her drink. It took some repetition but in the end, she agreed to get divorced from you and marry me instead. You were a spy after all attending those Death Eater meetings of yours, licking that monsters boots. I hope you realize that I actually did you a favour, after-all you couldn't be wed to a "mudblood" isn't that what your lot likes to call muggleborns? Sure they are rather backwards but with the right guidance exceptionally useful. What would have your Death Eater brethren thought of you when the information of you being married to a muggleborn witch had come out? Wouldn't they have killed both of you on the spot had they known? I only had Lily's best interest at heart. With all your acquaintances you wouldn't be able to keep her safe. You as a Slytherin should have known this. Your small private ceremony, your secret marriage, it wouldn't have done a difference in the end. It wouldn't have helped in the least if you had dropped out. You would have been branded a traitor in no time and Lily would have been killed for your trouble. There wouldn't have been a place save enough to hide. I took it upon myself to keep her safe, like I should have done from the beginning. How she ever could fall in love with you is beyond me. It all could have worked out so nicely, if it wasn't for one tiny thing. She was pregnant; with your child. I didn't know, you understand, until one month after we were officially married. I was seething inwardly though I acted the loving and doting father-to-be in her company. Now that I was married to the love of my life you still had managed to keep one step ahead off me. No amount of confoundus potion could make her abort. Than the perfect idea struck me; I would adopt the child using both the adoption spell and potion to override any of your genes. As you know the adoption potion has to be administered again on the child's seventh's birthday or both spell and the potion will be broken once the child turns sixteen even though some hereditary family magic might remain permanently. If not, the person it has been administered to will change back on their sixteenth birthday to their true heritage. Now that you're are holding this letter in your hands and reading it, means that I was unable to administer the second essential dose of the adoption potion to my "son". With this I give him back to you; I don't want him to sully the name of Potter with his Snape genes. You ask why perfect Gryffindor James Potter confessed to his "darkest deed"? For one I do not see it in the remotest as dark or dare I say evil. I only wanted to keep the love of my life safe. This was the only way to do so. For some reason I don't think I will see my sons second birthday, much less his seventh. If this happens, I will cut all the ties to him once he turns sixteen. He won't ever be known by the name of Harry Potter. He is not allowed to use it once he turns sixteen. He will be known to the world by the name of Eric Emrys Snape. Why I am writing this? Perhaps because I have to make my peace before I kick the bucket. You don't believe in premonition, do you? No, you wouldn't, you and Lily were both to logical for that. I like you to know that it wasn't wholly out of spite, when I took Lily from you. I honestly thought it was the only way to keep her safe. However, instead off vanishing, the sense of dread intensified therefore leading me to put everything down in this letter. I thought it would work all out in the end, but than the bloody prophecy was made. At that moment, when Albus told us, I could feel that Lily and I were not going to make it through this war. So I decided to write some letters to your son, Albus, Remus and yourself sending your son the means to get them once he turns sixteen. He will receive a delayed delivery containing a Gringotts key, were these letters and some other things will be stored. I wish this would have played out differently, I wish your son were really mine.

With this said,

Yours truly,

James Harrison Potter (Prongs)

PS: Eric will probably retain some magical gifts from my family branch anyway, like being able to easily become an animagus. I wouldn't be surprised if he retained some of my damned premonition gift also.

With shaking hands Severus Snape put his letter down. His emotion running wild; pain, anger, sorrow and deep regret remembering all the times he had belittled his son. Covering his face with his hands, letting out a deep sigh he slowly looked up in the equally shocked face of Remus Lupin. "James, what have you done?" he could here the other man's anguished whisper. Sneering, a disgusted potions master made to leave the room in search for his newly found …son. Why does it have to be the late Harry James Potter? The person he had despised for the last five years and he was sure these feelings were returned with a passion. Eric Emrys Snape was the name he and Lily had always wanted to name a boy. What should he do? He knew what Albus would expect from him, taking the boy in; to be a father. His thoughts drifted back to their earlier encounters, an almost proud smile begun to play around his lips. The boy has kept his opponent off balance, without once loosing a tight grip over his own emotions, which were probably running wild in the boys head right then. Even so the boy didn't seem to have lost his recklessness. Turning into an animagus; a raven and flying to London nonetheless. Reaching the hallway he could hear voices coming from the first floor. Standing in the hallway undecided he allowed the more rational parts of his brain to take control again, before he slowly ascended the stairs, following the voices. He was resolved to keep his cool over the pending conversation with his son even so he would likely be tempted to rave and rant in the space of mere seconds, considering their past history. Slowly he opened the door to the library and entered silently. The teens have not yet taken notice off him while discussing their OWL results animatedly. His son's statement made him stop in shock "13 OWL's. I still can't believe it how I actually managed to pull that one off; not to mention an O in potions. It surely ranks up with my O in Divination." Closing the door with a resounding bang, Snape cut in "How you pulled off the O in potions I have a hard time to believe. As for your Divination score your Adoptive father might be at fault for that. At least that's what he mentioned in his letter amongst other things." With these words an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room.

Back in the Hallway Eric transformed back. _This went well, at least he didn't have the ungrateful task to explain to Sn…his father why exactly he had now acquired a son. A son who is chased by the ministry. A son Snape had hated with a passion because off his supposed father James Potter, for the past five years and propably still does._ When seeing the piercing gaze off "daddy dearest" he had simply panicked.

Before he had any time to get lost in his own thought, his friends entered the hallway. "Great show Har…Err..Eric. I never seen the old bat that much out of sorts before." ,exclaimed Ron. which caused Eric to smile half-heartedly. "Ron! You insensitive brat. Don't you think Eric has got enough to deal with at the moment, without you rubbing it in further?" Hermione chimed in underlining her words with a sharp slap to Ron's arm. "Ouch, what did you do that for, Hermione?" In answer she simply rolled her eyes considering any other response to be beneath her. It wouldn't have done any good anyway. However much she loved her boyfriend he could be pretty thick at times. Smirking, Eric asked "You two if you aren't bickering you certainly aren't happy. When are you actually going to admit your feelings to each other?" At this both his best friends blushed furiously, "Well…Harry you see…Wevebeentogetherforthelasttwoweeks." Came the slightly breathless reply from Hermione. Eric suppressed a snicker "Come again? I didn't quite catch that." He asked rather sardonically. "I said…" before Hermione could finish her sentence in a more sedate pace, an amused Ginny piped up "They've been together for two weeks now. Really, I mean it's great that they only bicker now half as much as previously. Also this is probably because they constantly are sneaking off for a snog. Honestly you don't see Neville and I hanging on each others lips…Oops." "Ginny!" Eric exclaimed, "too much information for my poor brain today. So I must say that you and Neville … now comes as a slight surprise." A highly amused but genuine grin was now lighting his face while watching both newly formed couples squirm in-front of him. Idly he wondered when he had smiled last. _Oh man he couldn't remember when he had smiled in the past year. The first smile since…definitely before the ministry incident…before Sirius... . What would Sirius think of all this mess?_ His mind turned bleak again. His suppressed feeling of sorrow and guilt about the events in June were surfacing with a vengeance, today's events and his exhaustion were certainly no help in dealing with his sorrow right now. His eyes were burning with unshed tears now. This time it was Luna who for all her strange sometimes mad seeming ways, was the most perceptive of his friends and simply hugged him "Let it out. Grieve. It's not healthy to bottle it all up inside. It will break you in the end. I've seen it happen." For minute, hours, days he stood there in the hallway being held by Luna Lovegood and let his tears come.

"Come on, let's retreat to the Drawing Room; no one will disturb us there anytime soon." Neville suggested. Kara had again settled on Harry's shoulder now that there wasn't any immediate danger of getting crushed by accident, cawing softly soothingly. Shortly afterwards they reached the old Black Drawing Room. With a Happy Birthday on their lips his friends pushed Eric in the Drawing Room first. His senses immediately being assaulted by bright lights and discordant noises; which after a few seconds of listening could be recognized as a "Happy Birthday to you!" With the rather odd refrain off "…his eyes are as green as freshly pickled toads…" thrown in. With lots of imagination that is. The bright lights were caused by a variation of Weasleys' Wildfire Whizbangs, shaping the words "Happy Birthday dear Harry" in fiery letters in the air, without as much as singeing the sparse but now tasteful furniture. Catherine wheels, fiery dragons, winged pigs and others where fizzing through the air loudly.

Eric smiled in wonder when suddenly an unwelcome realization hit him. He would never again go by this name again ever. His adoptive father James Potter had made that very clear in his last letter to him. The letter, which let the shining picture he always had of James as a loving father erode completely. Tomorrow he would assume his new live and cut most ties to his old one. However for today he would enjoy his first ever birthday party. When he tried to speak, he found his throat had gone dry unable to say anything, it took him a few tries before he finally managed to croak out "Thank you guys. This means the world to me." Instantly, again his friends wrapped him in hugs. "You're welcome Harry." Hermione whispered; frowning slightly when a bitter sweet smile crossed her friends face for a second so fast that she thought she had imagined it. They led him to the once derelict writing desk; now a huge birthday cake sitting in the middle of it -The icing read Happy 16th birthday Harry surrounded by multicoloured parcels. By now, he could see a sliver of humour in a twisted sort of way. _Figures _he thought, _The first time that Harry Potter gets his very own birthday party, he can't even claim this name anymore. _The Drawing Room had changed very much from last year were once were mouldy, Doxy infested curtains covering dirty windows, now hung red curtains with gold trim. The warm honey coloured parquet was partly covered with a large luxurious oriental carpet. Slowly he moved to the table afraid it might vanish, just now taking in the many wrapped parcels. The fireworks of the Weasley twins had by now died down. Hermione's present, the step-by-step guide of becoming an animagus, he already had put to good use over the last two weeks. Was it only yesterday that he actually had managed the animagus transformation? Luna got him a small beautiful silver pendant on an equal fine silver chain, a raven in flight with Ravenclaw sapphire blue eyes carrying a book in its talons; how appropriate in more ways than one, he thought smiling happily. "It has protection charms on it. These charms are similar to those of a sneakoskop. So instead of making noise it will warm to your skin if anyone untrustworthy near you. The range is however limited to a five meter radius." she explained and for once, her voice was not misty, for a second or two her eyes seemed to bore into his with an uncomfortable intensity and something else Eric couldn't quite define. Before it could register, her usual misty behaviour was back. "Thank you" he said reverently inspecting the chain and its pendant. Before he donned it he noticed that the chain seemed to be made off one single piece of silver instead of links.

Ron and Ginny presented him with the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Spy Set Extra containing candies to change ones hair colour, taint, features for a period of about five minutes and a large box of chocolate frogs. Neville had gotten him a book called "**A comprehensive guide of which herb to use in your potion"** by Fun Gus which made him wryly. "How did you know that I'm going to take the Advanced Potions this year? My potion grades last year weren't so great after all also I've done a lot better in my OWL exam oddly enough. 13 OWL's as a whole. I still can't believe it how I actually managed to pull that one off; not to mention an O in potions. It surely ranks up with my O in Divination." The door was closed with a resounding bang. Eric whirled around and for the third time this day he came face to face with Snape "How you pulled off the O in potions I have a hard time to digest. As to your Divination score your Adoptive father might be at fault for that. By the way we haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Severus Salazar Snape. And you might be?" With these word's Snape stuck out his hand his eyes dancing with emotion; sorrow, suppressed pain and regret but if one would look closer one would also detect...Was that hope? Eric was surprised. Did Snape just make a peace offering? For surely if the man wanted to keep their relationship as before he wouldn't have offered an introduction. Did he, Eric, want his snarky git of a potions master for a father? He hesitated, one father had already "disowned" him in every way possible even so he never had the chance to get to know him; thinking back to the letters he had found in his new Gringotts vault cold rage and despair again flooded him. Did he really want to be vulnerable for this kind of rejection again? The man in front of him had spent the last five years to make his live miserable in school. Sure, it was mostly because he, Eric, looked and supposedly acted too much like James for Snape's comfort. To hell with it, James had fucked both there lives up and he knew he would berate himself afterwards if he didn't at least try to get to know his real father better. Afterall, his mother Lily had once been in love with this man. There must be something good in Snape deep down. Slowly, watching the eerily open expression of his father and a small smile playing around his lips, he reached for the outstretch hand. "Eric Emrys Snape, Sir. Pleasure to meet you." At this point Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville were doing quite good imitations of goldfishes. Luna, on the other hand, didn't seem that fazed by the strange behaviour of Eric and Snape. Watching them closely, she asked in her most misty voice "Soo…does someone like a piece of cake?" Every one turned their gazes to her, coming out of their daze everyone jumped gratefully to this distraction, namely birthday cake. Even their potion master ended up with a plate of cake. This is how a bemused Molly Weasley found them five minutes later. Immediately the forced cheerfulness vanished. There still was some business left to discuss.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Headmaster's office

5:00 pm

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat behind his writing desk in his office in Hogwarts, his eyes void of their usual twinkle. The portraits of his predecessors were slumbering in their respective frames. At least they gave that expression filling the office with more or less loud and false snoring, the loudest of one Phineas Nigellus. It wouldn't need someone exceptionally gifted with observation skill to see the quick glances darting quickly to the headmaster who was studying a Hogwarts letter in front of him. It was addressed to

Eric Emrys Snape

12 Grimmauld Place

London

Where was that boy coming from? Why and how could he stay at Grimmauld Place? He hadn't told the boy how to find it Grimmauld place. He had never heard of him before so how was this Eric Emrys Snape privy to a house that he himself had put under the Fidelius Charm? What was the boy's relationship to Professor Snape? The surname couldn't be coincidental. He knew for certain that Severus Snape had absolutely no blood relative left with the right to name him or herself a Snape long before the first war against Voldemort had ended. While studying the register, containing the name, age, and for the second class and up the house of every single magical offspring currently attending or starting to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had also noticed the boys age. Sixteen years. Coincidence?

Now there was a more urgent problem to think about; that of one gone missing boy who lived branded as a criminal by the ministry. Fools, something has to be done about Fudge and his, for lack of a better word, lackeys and soon. The man was a liability. Even after he had finally acknowledged the return of Voldemort. Actually he was acting even worse than a year before, painting a sixteen year old boy as the future Dark Lord. Umbridge was reinstated as Undersecretary again. The only good news today had been that Harry wasn't apprehended by the ministry…yet. There was still some hope left that the order would find him before either Voldemort or the ministry did.

Dumbledore's thoughts were rudely interrupted when Minerva McGonagall and a flustered looking Molly Weasley in tow entered. "Albus, we know Harry Potters whereabouts." She informed him. "Grimmauld Place? Molly has by chance an Eric Emrys Snape arrived there also?" he asked calmly. Molly paled considerably. How did the Headmaster know about Eric, responding slightly hysterical, "What do you mean by also. Those two are one and the same person, Albus. As to the how, he would only explain while you and Severus are present. We have to hurry so. Just when I was about to leave Severus arrived. I only hope Harry and Severus haven't killed each other yet."

"Well that would at least solve two of today's mysteries; the disappearance of one Harry James Potter from the Hogwarts register and the Hogwarts letter to the previously unknown Eric Emrys Snape. These are rather interesting developments don't you agree?" The customary twinkle had returned to his eyes with a vengeance.

Minerva spluttered, "Interesting? Those two will surely kill each other within the hour. Potter and Severus absolutely do not mix." Her face scrunched up in horror as she imagined in just what state they would find them. "I don't think this will happen at the moment, Minerva. So when the first shock wears off is a different matter. However, you're right. Better to check on the two off them now." With these words headmaster Dumbledore pocketed Eric's letter and turned a small ivory figurine, depicting a dragon into a portkey and with the words "Please hold on…" he held it out for Minerva and Molly. In the blink of an eye the office was empty.

After reappearing in the hallway of Grimauldplace, Ms Weasley led them to the dining room were she had left Eric, his friends, Remus and Severus. Only a distraught Remus was sitting at the table staring off in space clutching a crumpled letter. "Has something happened, Remus? Where is everybody?" Molly asked apprehensively. She had to repeat her questions several times, before Remus finally snapped out of his stupor. "What? Oh, Eric and his friends are probably in the drawing room upstairs right now. I don't know where Snape is though, he wasn't taking the news well either. Not that I can blame him. James really did a number on him this time."

"Molly, would you please summon the children? We have much to discuss." Nodding tiredly and with a heavy sigh Molly left the room, not for the first time this day pitying her youngest sons best friend she has come to love almost like one of her own children. If Severus gives the boy a hard time then… not finishing her thought she imagined various kind of muggle and wizard torture she would inflict on him. Still absorbed in her thoughts she opened the door to the drawing room….and …stared ….totally

flabbergasted at the scene enfolding before her. Her children, Eric and their friends were eating Har… Eric's birthday cake. However, this wasn't what had rooted her to the spot. In their midst stood none other than Severus Snape calmly conversing with Eric. Snape taking note of the new arrival faced her with an amused smirk playing around his lips … nice to see I'm not the only person who is completely overridden with this situation…and addressing her with an rather sardonic "Good afternoon Molly, this cake is absolutely delicious. As I understand you have prepared it yourself. My compliments." Catching her bearings with difficulty "Thank you Severus but I have to decline, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see all of you." She replied a shaky smile plastered on her face. With the barest hint of a nod in acknowledgement the smirk slipped off his face as he left the room with the rest of it's occupants following in his wake,,, wonder what the old fool has planned now. He didn't notice the scrutinising look that Eric was giving him as they were led back to the dining room.


	4. Discussions and other mayhem

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the Harry Potter universe created by

J.K. Rowling = Not mine

The plot is based on the Severitus- challenge therefore is not mine either.

Rating: PG13 mild language

Spoilers: All five books (SS/PS; CoS; PoA; GoF; OotP)

A/N: Okay, here is chapter three, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 3: Discussions and other mayhem**

The Order of the Phoenix, headquarters

31.th July

A sombre group entered the dining room of number 12. Eric was trailing slightly behind unwilling for the dreaded conversation to start. To make matters worse it was getting harder for him to block everybody else's thoughts out by the minute. _…the poor boy…everything seems to happen to Harry…I can't believe James would do something so outrageous, he was always such a sweet boy…What will happen when school starts again… Fudge …Voldemort._ All these mental voices were making his head spin, blurring into each other making it impossible for him to distinguish between them. Not that he wanted to "hear" them in the first place.

Only Dumbledore and Snape, both highly skilled in the art of Occlumency, didn't broadcast their thoughts, for which Eric was immensely grateful. Taking the chair on the head of the table, he propped his elbows on the tabletop and tiredly hid his face behind his hands, nursing his skull-splitting headache. Snape seated himself directly opposite his son on the oblong table –as far away from him as humanely possible and still sit on the same table. Wondering what was up with the boy, showing signs off fatigue and a being a hairbreadth away to a mental breakdown. It didn't make any sense. Why did Eric shoot annoyed glances at everyone on the table except for Albus and himself? He somehow doubted they were caused by the muted conversations between Eric's friends, Lupin, McGonagall and Ms Weasley. The voice that ripped through his mind almost made him jump out off his chair, eyes almost popping out.

**_Oh man, I wish everyone else on this table would be an Occlumence. For heaven's sake, can't they think a little bit more silently? Not to mention that Sn…my father told me last year that this shouldn't be possible and I'm not even trying to do anything at the moment. Oh joy I'm really looking forward for the school year to start. If I get a major headache in a small group like this what will happen while in the presence of the student body. I shudder to think about it._ **

All conversation died down immediately as Eric's annoyed disembodied voice ripped through their minds rather forcefully, effectively stilling their thoughts. Eric sighed in relieve, not noticing that everyone on the table was watching him rather keenly. Noticing the deafening silence that suddenly had fallen, he looked slowly up noticing their shocked and dazed faces, for the first time. Even Snape seemed slightly out off it if his gaping mouth was anything to go by. "What…I didn't just say that aloud, did I?"

"Well no not loud per se. One could say that you were …projecting your surface thoughts on everybody on this table." came the rather dry reply from his father, hiding his shock behind an indifferent mask, adding "It's not every day business to have a voice booming directly in your mind".

Groaning Eric hid his face in his hands again feeling his face beginning to heat up trying to match an overripe tomato. "Oops,…sorry?"

"It's quite alright my dear boy. You can't help it, yet." The headmaster said soothingly.

"So you know what is happening to me? My f… James was rather vague which talents I might have acquired through this adoption." Eric replied rather putout pronouncing the word adoption like it was the vilest obscenity he could think off.

"Well this might not have anything to do with the adoption at all. Though it's a well known fact that in the Snape family ran once a talent which is described as a natural Legillimens, Maybe the muggle term telepath might apply here best"

"What is that?" Ron piped up.

"Can't you guess after Eric's display? It's a person who has the ability to actually read someone elses mind and in some cases to send his or her thoughts. Occlumency helps to a degree though any shield not erected by a natural Legilimens might be penetrated in the end." Snape explained snidely.

"It was believed to be a myth. It hasn't shown in century's past. It was last reported six centuries ago. Since then no Snape had ever again possessed this skill." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh great! As if it wasn't enough to be able to do the animagus transformation without much effort and have premonitions. Now I receive some obscure mind reading skills from the Snape family as well. Oh before I forget. Does anyone know if it is possible to do spellwork without a wand?" Eric threw in, sounding rather tired.

"Well now that you mention it there was a great-uncle off mine who could almost do every spell without a wand. Why?" Snape asked almost innocently, lips beginning to twitch as if they wanted to settle in a smile though the expression was to foreign for the face of Hogwarts Potion Master. Besides it would scare the children.

"Oh, no particular reason. Just being curious, you know. Managing the animagus transformation just by practicing the incantation and wand movements without even holding one in my hands was a dead giveaway." Eric said dryly.

"What?" shrieked McGonagall and Ms Weasley at the same time while the headmaster watched his eyes twinkling like mad.

"What were you thinking. Don't you know what could have happened to you if anything had gone wrong?"

"Minerva, Molly the boy didn't use his wand It wasn't planned let it rest." Remus spoke up.

"Not planned? Remus, even if he had not planned on doing it now, he was definitely planning to do it in the near future if he was practicing the spell now."

"Well Eric what do you say for yourself?"

"I was going to ask Professor McGonagall once school started to oversee any progress I was making. Well it's a moot point now." He said, "Anyway, apart from that one, others worked without a wand too, so I put it down to accidental magic. I was rather glad that the Ministry didn't jump on that fact like last year."

Dumbledore sighed heavily before answering "Why they didn't will probably be anyone's guess. They were rather busy of late. Minister Fudge put every Department still loyal to him on damage control and PR."

"Well yeah. The Daily Prophet's newest headlines fit in that view perfectly. Boy-who–lived gone Dark! They had to cook that cock and bull story up for the newsletter." Eric scoffed.

"Oh that was probably no part off it, I'm sure and not planned at all or you would have been arrested by now. Though it definitely was a present heavenly sent for them." Dumbledore volunteered with a slight note off reproach swinging in his voice.

Ashamed Eric let his head drop his hair shielding his face effectively from view, mind wandering back to the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic, returning to Sirus fall trough the veil, Lestrange…With an effort he pulled out off his memories again.

"Well what's done is done. So it was really a stroke off luck that you could escape Fudge when you did. I gather your changed appearance was off some help here?"

"Well yeah, I slept exceptionally bad that night with what happened the night before. So I was up and about very early. I wanted to investigate last night's events. Just when I was about to leave the house Fudge arrived, indulging in a shouting match with my uncle while I was hiding in a bathroom. Let's just say it was rather lucky that I transformed when I did and jumped out of the window even though the landing in the rosebushes was a bitch."

"Language, Mr Pot…Snape. " His father scolded smirking.

"Yeah well whatever…a few seconds later Cowboy Percy blew up the door." Eric chuckled at the memory. "Somehow he didn't seem convinced that a simple "Alohomora" would have been as effective if less destructive. His sight too wouldn't have been hindered by clouds off dust."

"What did Perfect Percy use?" asked Ron with a barely suppressed mirth.

"The Reductor-curse." answered Eric smirking. Silence. Then…laughter; even Snape couldn't suppress an amused chuckle. Maybe these latest revelations were taking their toll on him too? Who was he kidding he knew they were taking their toll on him. Oh dear if this continues he would have some sore facial muscles come morning.

"Oh well he gets slightly overboard sometimes." Mrs Weasley said smiling sadly, having come to grips with Percy's falling out with his family, he was dead to her now.

"Well, you can say that. The aurors with Fudge Dawlish and Brown were downright impressed with him, I can tell you." He snickered sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Both were ordered by Fudge to keep the house under surveillance under The Disillusionment charm. By the way who kept watch over Privet Drive this morning? It wasn't Mundungus Fletcher was it?" Harry asked apprehensively. None off the adults seemed to contradict him, wearing rather sheepish faces.

"Figures. At least it was only the ministry who tried to ruin my day and not one of HIS Death Eaters. Well After listening in on Fudge and his mo…hem…cohorts, I decided to fly to London."

"Why did you fly? You could have easily used the Knight Bus, couldn't you?" McGonagall inquired disapprovingly. "Besides don't you know that it's quite dangerous for avian animagi to fly for their first time?"

Cheeks heating in embarrassment Eric replied flippantly. "Well for one I didn't wanted my face remembered anywhere close to Surrey. Fudge knows that I have used the Knight Bus back in the summer before my third year though. Therefore his aurors will surely interrogate Stan and Ern' if either Harry Potter or anyone else has travelled from Surrey just in case I would have been under disguise. I also didn't have a way to cover my scar. Be assured this would have drawn anyone's attention in seconds. Secondly there are not that many places in Privet Drive to transform back undisturbed. Please keep in mind it's, with the exception off myself, a muggle only residential area. There was also the danger of being discovered by either the aurors or our oh so normal, not to mention nosy, neighbours in Privet Drive. A raven is simply less conspicuous. No one takes note off a mere bird."

"Even if one looks as flashy as you do in your animagus form." Snape volunteered smirking at his son's discomfort. "Why don't you go ahead and show you're head of house and Dumbledore what you have accomplished."

Throwing Snape a nasty look he transformed and took to the air first landing on McGonagall's shoulder who went rigid. Figures he thought, if he could he would have smirked mischievously, cats don't exactly like birds unless it's for breakfast.

"Very impressive Mr Snape, very impressive indeed, especially if one takes into account the small amount off time it took you to pull the transformation off. Although, I've never seen a raven with green eyes before. Your plumage is quite interesting too." Dumbledore complimented Eric, eyes twinkling merrily, when his gaze fell on McGonagall who's bearings seemed to be more rigid than usual "Professor McGonagall, don't you agree?" .

"Well done Pot… eh …Snape. If you would, could you please leave my shoulder and transform back?" a rather miffed sounding Professor McGonagall pressed out. Complying to her wish he took to the air again with a decisively cheeky sounding "Squawk" and flew back to his chair, transforming back.

"Back to the subject off flying to London, I got myself a teacher." Smirking Eric pointed to Kara who sedately sat on the backrest of Eric's chair uncharacteristically quiet and retold the story off their meeting, consequent flying lesson and her decision to become his familliar. At this his friends were lying on the floor laughing. Even the adults couldn't hide their amusement.

"By the way is it normal to be able to communicate with the specie one can transform into? I can't remember reading this in "The beast within you". silence followed this.

"Well normally no, but there are some people who can converse to certain animals. You know like parseltongue. It's rather rare. I remember hearing that something like this has been running in the family all though it's manifestation is wide and far between." Answered his father. "The potion you were forced to take for your adoption is known to activate lost family traits. With you returning to the Snape heritage your dormant gifts from our family tree has been awakened as well. Few gain more than one or two from each family line. The odd ability or other might still spring on you in the next month."

"Great, just what I need. More "gifts" I won't be able to control." mumbled Eric.

"Indeed, maybe you will show some aptitude in potions in the near future for a change. The cauldrons will be relieved I'm sure." Snape scowled. If Eric hadn't paid close attention to his father's facial expression he surely would have missed the amused glint in Snape's eyes. Offering a scowl off his own, the resemblance between him and his father was even more pronounced now, he replyed in kind. "Well I'm sure, now that my teacher isn't busy anymore insulting and deducting housepoints from the supposed son of James Potter he might actually spend his valuable time teaching said students something. Wouldn't you agree?" _Take that_

"We'll see. Didn't you get an O in potion, anyway? You know as my son you have a reputation to uphold, don't you?" With this Snapes face turned downright malicious. "Though as refreshing this verbal sparring is would you please continue with your story?"

"All right, I found a parking garage in London were I could transform undisturbed and walked to Diagon Alley. On my way I picked something up to cover my scar. Even so I was still being stared at in Diagon Alley though for different reasons. I gather strangers are not that welcome these days. Reaching Gringotts a Goblin took me to that strange vault where my father had left me an ominous trunk and a letter explaining his motives. Professor Dumbledore would you mind reading it aloud, I don't feel like reading that … letter again." With this he held out the letter to his Headmaster. Acquiescing, the headmaster took it and, begun to read Eric's letter to the group. Eric stopped listening, his mind having a not so nice walk down memory lane...

* * *

The table faded away and before his inner eye he once more stood before his new Gringott's vault deep in the bowels off Gringotts, located in "The" High Security area. This vault was even more secure than the one the philosopher's stone had been kept in. It required the participation off the owner and a Gringotts goblin to open it. 

Eric who wasn't familiar with this kind off vaults was startled out off his thought when the goblin grabbed his hand and making a small incision in his thumb for just a drop off blood to escape, before he could even react.

"We need a drop of blood from you to open it. The door will recognize your blood if you are indeed Eric Emrys Snape." The goblin smirked sinisterly. "Please press your thumb against the door." Stepping reluctantly forward, Eric obliged, while the goblin turned the key in the lock muttering lowly a sinister sounding incantation or password under his breath. With an resounding moaning creak the door opened to a dark hole, making Eric hesitate. Taking a halting step forward …_Where_ _has my Gryffindor courage gone_…. the vault was suddenly lit by an indiscernible source off light.

"I will return when you finished your business here. I will know." With this the Goblin left.

Taking another step Eric entered the room fully, whirling around startled as the door fell shut with a resounding thud much faster than it had opened. Feeling decisively ill by now he inspected the room closer. It was empty except for a trunk placed in the middle of it made of shiny ebony with silver handles. Strangely this trunk didn't appear to have any locks and no gap was apparent. Leaving the mysterious door for now he approached the trunk curiously. A letter was laying on top off the lid, addressed in the same manner as his mysterious midnight letter. Hoping for an explanation for this whole mess he opened it. No such luck. The envelope only held a sort off manual for the strange trunk.

**Eric,**

**This is an advanced seven compartment trunk as they are used by aurors. Before you are able to open it much less use it you have to key yourself in, like you did with upon entering this vault. **

**As you may have noticed this trunk does not need any keys. When you want to open it for the first time, let one drop off your blood fall on the lid and state clearly which compartment you want to access. The trunk is now voice activated and keyed to you, only you are now able to open it. In future just state the compartment which you want to access.**

**1. Compartment: accessible wardrobe **

**state: two suits of auror dragon hide robes, various cloths wizarding and muggle. **

**All fitting themselves to your built. **

**2. Compartment: storage room state: holding various enchanted objects**

**3. Compartment: more storage room state: empty**

**4. Compartment: even more storage room state: empty**

**5. Compartment: treasure vault ****state: holds your inheritance in galleons and various gems**

**6. Compartment: "the gem" a huge accessible self-updating library and study. The charms ****on this one are **

**similar to the room of Requirement at Hogwarts but not ****as sophisticated. **

**state: holds copy of every Potions, Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms text published or**

**reedited since this trunk has been modified in 1979. It also contains some ancient **

**texts ****on miscellaneous arts from the Potter heirloom.**

****

**7. Compartment: dungeon, includig self cleaning and food providing holding cell and**

**an Interrogation room.**

**state: empty**

**Lily and I tweaked the charms put on every singular compartment and improved them considerably. As an additional protection we also added some wards and charms on it. These safety measures are as follows:**

**A notice me not charm, the most powerful Lily could manage, only you are able to always see the trunk. Others are only able to acknowledge it if you want them too not even Dumbledore could break through this one easily. **

**An invisibility charm turns the trunk invisible while you are visiting your library in the trunk.**

**It's also spell resistant against all but the most powerful Dark Arts due to it's dragon hide inlay and protective wards.**

**When you close the trunk from the outside it will automatically turn into a necklace attaching itself to your neck only you can remove it safely, it will also deter minor hexes. It too will be invisible for anyone else.**

**The trunk in either state acts also as a password activated emergency portkey which will take you to an unplottable safehouse, on the Isle of Skye. The password is: Gryffindor rules.**

**When you open the top drawer of the desk in your study you will find four letters. Please make sure the concerned parties receive them.**

**James Potter**

Eric snorted and with a "here goes nothing", he let a drop of blood fall on the lid following his adoptive father's instruction. "compartment six!" With this the lid swung silently open, giving way to an impressive moving staircase spiralling its way downwards. When he reached the end of the stairs, he couldn't help but stare. The room was huge, maybe twice as large as the Gryffindor common room and about thirty feet high. Three quarters off it was taken up by the library. Row after row of bookshelves, oh Hermione would really love this sight. Every book was fitted into the categories off potions, charm, Dark Arts defensive and offensive, Transfiguration and miscellaneous. When he turned to his right his eyes were greeted by a monster of a desk. The kind you would expect to see in a nineteen-century well-to-do manor. It was made of shiny oak, thank god it wasn't made off ebony like the trunk. Wouldn't that be depressive? As a whole the room screamed comfort. The desk was situated before an enchanted window, giving the impression to be twice as tall as himself and twice as wide as Dudley, giving an almost 180 degree sight off the outside world even if this shouldn't be possible. Well, why did he still wonder, he lived in the magical world after all. In fact there were all in all four such windows; on every wall one. Neither was obstructed in any way, though if one stood in the middle off the room one had a perfect 360 degree vision off what was going on outside the trunk. A thick Persian rug lay infront of the desk. Two comfy looking leather armchairs were situated directly infront off a rather big fireplace off all things. The whole room screamed practically refuge. Suddenly his stomach begun to growl with a vengeance, reminding him of the fact that he hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday. Suddenly a goblet with pumpkin juice and a plate with sandwich's appeared on the desk. With as much grace as he could muster he flopped down in the chair behind the desk and started eating. Food kept reappearing until he had his fill. No longer able to put off the inevitable he reached for the topmost drawer and took hold off the letter's and opened his own. Again it was addressed to Eric Emrys Snape aka Harry Potter.

**Dear Eric,**

**How I wished that you could be really my son. For you to read this letter means that I have died sometime between your birth and your seventh birthday and therefore failed to administer the second dose off the adoptive potion which would have made you my son by blood. I apologize for this. Now you are again Snivellus son, pardon I mean Severus Snape. I could never fathom what drew Lily, your mother, to him. She was such a bright light, shining like an angel and yet she chose the devil in the guise off one Severus Snape. How I loath that man ever since school you can't begin to imagine. He is embroiled so deeply in his beloved dark arts that he can't see anything else outside his narrow view; a snake by no other name, a true Slytherin, a Death Eater, a servant to Lord Voldemort. Oh he eventually turned spy but how sincere is he? I ask myself. What was the idiot thinking when he married my Lily? If their marriage had been discovered by his associates there would have been hell to pay. They would have killed him and Lily. Not that I would care what happens to that moronic Slytherin but the love off my life was another matter.**

On and on went the letter in much the same fashion for two pages straight, dripping hate, before the final blow was dealt.

**As you surely can understand I can't let you tarnish the good name of the Potters any further by your paternal heritage. So I admit you probably will have inherited some magical traits off the Potter line permanently because of the first ingestion of the adoptive potion nonetheless. You will probably become quite adept in the fine arts off transfiguration it won't take long for you to turn into your animagus form. There also some precognitive traits running in our family line as well. It's nothing approaching a seer's status, just hunches, feelings what is going to happen. I suggest whenever these occur follow your instincts. **

**On your sixteenth birthday the majority of the Potter inheritance will go to the next heir in line. She goes by the name off Elemir Lovegood a distant cousin off mine, rather odd, married to the editor of "The Quibbler". In case off her death it will go to her children equally. Don't worry you won't be left with nothing. Your inheritance will consist off what is stored in this trunk. You also own the safe-house this portkey is connected to and the surrounding country. It's also unplottable. So this is besides the point at the moment, once the Department of Magical Inheritance will open my new "last will and testament" it will look to them as if you had died. The change off your magical signature will be quite helpful to that end. No one ever knew that you were only adopted not even my dearest friends. The witnesses have all been obliviated. In the end not even Lily remembered that she had been married to Snape and that I merely adopted you. No one will ever be able to connect Eric Snape with Harry Potter ever and you would do well to keep it that way. There is still the matter off your wand left to be discussed. You won't be able to use your old one properly now, besides it is to dangerous. Mr Ollivander will know which wand should fit you now. After reading this letter you would correctly surmise that I loath you almost as much as Snivellus so why did I make sure that you get this trunk and a not unsubstantial endowment. For one you are still Lily's son and secondly you need whatever help you may get to finally defeat that monster who if he wins will destroy wizarding society beyond recovery I can feel it in my bones.**

**As a last note Good luck, Prophecy or no you will definitely need it.**

**James Harrison Potter (Prongs) **

****

Eric was decisively feeling ill now. The last remnants off James Potter as a loving, doting father had been dispelled. In a trance he got up, feeling closed in, and ran up stairs shutting the lid with a resounding bang breathing heavily. A second later the trunk had transformed in a necklace and attached itself to his neck. The vault door swung open again and his goblin guide beckoned him to follow. He barely remembered how he got back to Gringott's entrance hall. "Mr Snape the vault you have just visited was set aside for you only for this one visit. Do you intend to open an account here?" Eric was about to protest before he remembered that he wasn't Harry Potter anymore and didn't have any vault as Eric Emrys Snape as of yet. Forcing a semblance of a smile on his face he politely declined. The bearings off the goblin grew slightly frosty and with an air that stated quite clearly Don't waste our time than he wished Eric "Good bye!".

* * *

The prolonged silence after Dumbledore had finished reading and returning the letter to Eric was suddenly broken by a forceful "That bastard!" by an enraged Ronald Weasley eliciting a wan smile from Eric for his loyalty. The indignant "Ronald Weasley!" from Mrs Weasley, who coincidentally agreed with her son wholeheartedly, was certainly not up to par with her usual standard, only done out off habit anyway. 

The rest of Eric's friends looked murderous. McGonagall and Remus Lupin, even after he had James letter, were in denial, they couldn't believe that glorious James Potter had done something to this magnitude. James had not only stolen another man's wife and child, he also had renounced said child irrevocably only because he was unable to finalize the adoption magically. Come to think off it there probably weren't any official papers beside the birth certificate Eric had received, which was a blessing in disguise. James had wanted a magical heir to his name. A perfect carbon black copy, who killed the Dark Lord and therefore enlarge the fame off his family name. He didn't want to be remembered as the dude his wife had supposedly cheated on, with Snape off all people.

Severus Snape appeared to be absolutely calm nothing in his demeanour showed the state of his troubled mind. His eyes were locking with his son's and mechanically reaching for his pictures and emotions. Again he was rebuffed by a powerful shield off Occlumency. "My dear father," Eric's voice was dripping with sarcasm now, so he was slightly amused at his father's antics. It would take quite some time for the git to acknowledge that his most hated student was his son, though his new looks would help him quite a bit. "I thought you knew after our short encounter in Diagon Alley that my mind is better protected nowadays."

Snape grumbled. "Oh well … just thought it might have been a fluke. Though I have to admit that the Dark Lord probably won't be able to breach it….easily that is, especially not from a distance. I'm almost impressed." He smirked.

_Figures_, Eric thought, _that would be as far as compliments would go_. "That's weird." Neville burst out suddenly.

"Mr Longbottom, please refrain from prompting the glaring obvious. I'm quite aware that this situation is as far from our normal behaviour as it could get. But please rest assured that I won't change my behaviour around your lot too much. Albus wouldn't forgive me if one off you were to die off cardiac arrest just because your little brains wouldn't be able to cope." He sneered, receiving censoring stares from the adults and Eric. He found Eric's especially hard to return with one off his own.

For the first time after the headmaster had read Erics letter he spoke up "Eric, did you get a new wand from Ollivanders as the letter suggested already?"

"Well yeah, after I visited the mystery vault, ran in my father, I did as James suggested and went to Ollivander's. This time he only showed me one wand. It fit's even more perfectly than my old one had. Ollivander said it was customer made on behalf off James."

"I wonder Eric could you please show us your new wand?" "Sure, here you are." The headmaster studied it carefully a small smile playing around his lips and the maddening knowing twinkle alighted his eyes, a and after a few minutes off quietly studying the wand he handed it silently back to it's owner.

The Headmaster, deciding this would be a good time to turn the subject to a more pressing matter e.g. Eric's new identity.

"Eric you know we need a cover story for you…an explanation so to speak why you didn't live with your father and were you went to school until now. However I have to do some research first. I hope I will have a rough outline by tomorrow. I hope that's agreeable with you and your fa…Professor Snape." The headmaster amended quickly when he noticed two sets off death glares thrown his way by his Potions master and Eric. "Oh I almost forgot I still got your Hogwart's letter. Here you are." handing the letter over to Eric who took it with a rueful smile. "You know that you will be sorted again come fall, don't you?"

"Well I guessed that much." Eric snorted, "I wonder if I will be sorted back into Gryffindor again. I dearly hope that ruddy hat doesn't get into his head to sort me into Slytherin."

"And what pray tell me is wrong with my old house?" his father asked dangerously calm.

"Four names which come instantly to my mind. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort….Malfoy, doesn't matter which generation,….Crabbe,…Goyle,…do I have to continue? Malfoy was one off my prime reasons back in my first year not to allow the hat to sort me into that house. The git reminded me a bit too much off Dudley for comfort. There was also the tiny little fact that the murderer of my par…well mother and James was a member off that house. However, I have to admit that it would be rather strange for the son of the Slytherin head of house to be sorted in any other house but Slytherin. Gryffindor will be too suspicious I do not think that I have enough traits off either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, don't laugh I'm quite studious if I want to find something out I can't help it if it's seldom school related." Eric clarified.

"I'm sure you will do quite fine in any house you will be sorted into. I leave you to it now." Said Dumbledore soothingly and turning to the adults "We will see each other later again for the order meeting. Please refrain from leaving this house."

With this he stood up letting a sigh escape and headed for the front door. Just at that moment his father hissed in pain covering his left arm, leaving the room quickly as well, changing his clothes on his way out into the usual Death Eater attire. When Eric saw both figures leave he felt a sense off foreboding. Before he could act on it both had already left the house.

The room had fallen silent again until Hermione spoke up tentatively "Eric you know that it is dangerous for you that we know who you used to be, don't you? Too many people know about your secret."

"Hermione what are you talking about" Exclaimed Ron

"Ron think about it if any one off us sitting on this table falls into Voldemort's hands Eric and Professor Snape would be doomed. Even so the ministry will think Harry is dead do you honestly belief that Voldemort falls for that rot? Those two are connected by that scar. He will know."

Paling considerably, Eric gathered from Hermiones mind exactly were this would lead too, pleading, "Hermione please don't think about it. You are my only friends."

Her face softened "You know it's best. Think about it. Hogwart's is not completely safe it never has been. Remember what happened in our past adventures. Think about Myrtle. Think about the false Moody. Anyone off us could be abducted, and don't make the mistake to believe any off us would stand a chance against Voldemorts torture, veritaserum or Legilimens. In the end it will break any one off us. We are known to associate with Harry Potter. At the end off last term we choose to follow you to the Ministry." At this Eric cringed as if dealt a blow. "I said we chose to follow you, we love you, you dolt. Do you honestely think we would let you run headlong into danger alone?" snapped Hermione. "How often do we have to tell you that you are stuck with us?"

"But…"

"Eric, unfortunately you are standing slightly alone with your opinion here. Don't you agree?" Ginny said deceptively sweet, on a closer look she looked downright feral. Noting similar looks on Ron's, Neville's and Luna faces, Eric gave up it wouldn't do him any good if he continued anyways.

Hermione brought them back to her suggestion "There are actually two ways we can accomplish what is necessary. One we store every memory connected with Eric in a pensieve or secondly we ask Dumbledore to obliviate us. I doubt that even Voldemort could break a memory charm set by the Headmaster."

Silence followed her words, than… "Hermione are you out of your mind? How could you…" "Eric needs his friends!" "That's ridiculous" "Miss Granger you can't suggest that the Headmaster should obliviate you lot." "I don't mean just us." Came Hermione's steely reply. "I mean every single person in this room besides Eric. If anyone present in this room would be captured, do you honestly think that person woudn't spill all off his or her secrets eventually? There are Potions, Legilimency and if these fail there is still the old fashioned way."

"But, doesn't Professor Snape brew the Veritaserum for You-know-who? Couldn't he just spike it or something?"

"Sure Neville, though it's way to dangerous to spike it. You see, you need the victim to play along he or she has to act as if they were under the potions effect right down under the Dark Lords nose. It would be simply to dangerous. It's one thing to fool someone like Umbridge who for one isn't awe inspiring and secondly has no clue about potions whatsoever."

* * *

Their discussion went on for hours and sunset was approaching fast. After sometime, McGonagall, Mrs Weasley and Remus begun to throw each other worried glances. It took some time for the children to notice "Is something wrong? You look slightly worried." 

"Potter, leave it to the adults. Which concerns us is no business of yours." Spluttered McGonagall, shocking Eric. He never seen his head of house so out off sorts and it didn't help to sooth the uneasy feeling he had since Dumbledore had left.

Why he was more worried over the headmaster the most powerful wizard off the world, than Snape who was afterall attending a death Eater meeting, he couldn't fathom. Soothingly Remus cut in, "Easy Minerva, easy. That question has merit. You see Eric there was an order meeting scheduled which should have started a quarter hour ago. Even so some order memebers are regularly late, Professor Dumbledore never is and some order memebers should have arrived by now."

Paling slightly, Eric asked "Well what do you think does that mean?"

"We are not sure, but if no one shows up in the next ten minutes, I'm going to look for Dumbledore." Suddenly they heard loud noises from the entrance hall, "MOODBLOODS, BLOODTRAITORS, DIRT…BEGONE FROM MY HOU…" screeched Mrs Black, a loud bang could be heard stopping her in mid rant.

Three heavy sets of footsteps could be heard, just when Eric made his mind up to have a look, the door to the dining room was roughly pushed open and three ragged bloodied figures stumbled in supporting a fourth who looked far worse. Only on second glance Eric recognized them as Fred, George, Tonks and Moody, with the ex-auror hanging dazedly between the other three.

Mrs Weasley made a distressed noise running to her sons. "What happened, where is everyone else?"

"Dead, captured… Don't know. Is Dumble…Who are you?" Fred pressed out suspiciously when he first noticed Eric.

"Oh don't worry he is the son off Snape. But he is OK. Though what happened to you." It was a sign off Fred's condition that he didn't find this strange at all. Eric would never forget the sombre look Fred gave them, it looked simply…wrong on the pranksters face.

Before Fred could say anything, Eric could see exactly what had transpired in Diagon Alley earlier before his inner eye. About one-hundred-and-fifty Dementors running amok in Diagon alley, people running screaming, people getting kissed, a dozen Death Eater' throwing curses left and right, successfully keeping anyone to perform the Patronus charm. It was pandemonium. Eric was getting even more nauseous when Fred begun to recount the events that happened in Diagon Alley.

Suddenly Erics scar acted up. "It's Voldemort! He is close we have to…" Just at this moment they heard the front-door blasted open. "leave." He finished lamely reaching for his trunk-turned-necklace pulling it off, just as Remus put some quick wards on the door so he knew it wouldn't keep Voldemort out for more than seconds. "Quick," ordered Eric "this is an emergency portkey touch it now." No one questioned him, obeying quickly. Moody lay halfway over the trunk lid next to Kara, he was unconscious." When everyone had desperately touched the trunk Eric could feel the first waves of a bone-freezing unnatural chill associated with Dementors and the pain in his scar screamed evil-bad-dark-lord is approaching – FLEE!.

Quickly Eric mumbled "Gryffindor rules" under his breath just as the wards on the door were shred to pieces, the doorframe and halve off the wall being turned into sharp missiles obliterating everything what seconds before had been an elegant dining room, the group was whisked away to safety accompanied by the all too familiar sensation of an hook around their navel. If an observer had been in that room he would, as the dust settled down again, be able to see a dark hooded figure screaming in rage red eyes aglow.

* * *

In a none-descriptive house located in a quiet suburbia off London the traitor was sitting in a comfy armchair in front of a big fireplace, flames dancing merrily. It didn't radiate any heat though a simple charm had taken care off that, it was summer afterall. He was nursing a glass off old cognac the only vice in his life, well the hunger for power was another one perhaps. Suddenly there was a popping noise as if someone had just apparated into his living room. Dread filled him when he realized that indeed someone had apparated in, someone who was radiating great amounts of anger and …power, someone who was standing right behind him. Just as realization hit him and a hoarse "Master" escaped his lips he was put under the cruciatus curse before he even could kneel before his master. He screamed. Finally, after what felt like ages the curse was lifted. The traitor lay sprawled on the carpet in front off the still burning fireplace, his muscles still twitching from time to time and taking geat gulps off air. A burning sensation came from his right hand where he had crushed the glass he was holding, a minor pain compared to the aftereffects off the cruciatus. His breath hitched when his master spoke fear filling him. "You failed me my weasely friend. This once I will let it pass without too much pain. If for any reason this happens again…" he trailed off leaving the horrors off what he would do in case of a repeated failure to the victims own mind. They were far better at imagining off what would befall them in such a case, anyway. After effectively having regained his newest servant's attention, he continued almost amiable. "I have a new assignment for you. Hogwarts…"

* * *

A/N: I would like to add that there is a specific reason why the Fidelius Charm failed which will be revealed in future chapters.


	5. Dementors unleashed

* * *

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the Harry Potter universe created by 

J.K. Rowling Not mine

The plot is based on the Severitus- challenge therefore is not mine either.

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: All five books (SS/PS; CoS; PoA; GoF; OotP)

A/N: Thank you all who took their time to review the last chapter. I really appreciated it. I'm not so sure if you will like this one as much as the last four, though. I warn you now there is Character Death ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dementors unleashed**

**Azkaban**

**Hebrides****Scotland****Atlantic Ocean******

**31st. July, late evening**

* * *

The sky above the small rocky and bare island located about eight miles from Scotland's shoreline was an unnatural pitch black. Thick stormy clouds were hovering above the small island as usual partly hiding the dark, foreboding fortress rising above the stormy Atlantic in eternal darkness. It's the most feared prison off the wizarding world; Azkaban. 

Wind ripped through every crook and cranny it could find in the sinister fortress. Dark wizards were shuddering in fright on the prospect off being sent here; at least this was the case until very recently. The real reason for this very valid fear had actually deserted the island a month ago.

However, even though the Dementors had left, the isle has not yet lost the cold feeling off despair and hopelessness pervading every rock and pebble, even the air was filled with its stench. A millennium off Dementor dominion is not easily forgotten by the land.

The effect off the Dementors was such that it sucked all the happiness out off a person leaving him or her only the worst experiences off his or her life, rendering them incapable to think off flight, making them dull and lethargic. Only one was ever able to flee this prison of body and soul; Sirius Black.

Most off its inmates went insane in a matter off weeks or month's. They, the Dementors, were natural Legillimense after all. However the prisoners have to be watched and subdued now by other means. The ministry in it's infinite wisdom has decided to send thirty off it's "most" formidable aurors to guard the five-hundred or so, mostly Dark, Wizards imprisoned here for various reasons; indecent behaviour, muggle baiting, thieves, the usual innocents and of course Voldemorts Death Eater's.

These all were now subdued by potions which for one leeched the magical ability for a limited time and secondly rendered the individual incapable to think very clearly. It had to be reapplied every day, however. An immense task, lest someone would break free from his or her cell even though all cells were charmed to let only authorized persons leave. This complex charm is monitored, maintained and modified in a single chamber deep in the bowels off Azkaban, several hundreds of meters below the deepest cell, by no less than five aurors.

Their work was the most exhaustive. The ministry was punishing its own. Any auror who does not agree with the mighty head of state foolhardiness was sent here to "clear the mind off Anti-ministry thoughts". The aurors were too independent for Fudges taste.

Fitzgerald Fandango was one of these poor souls whose loose mouth had him placed on guard duty here on this godforsaken hellhole. After six hours of maintaining the security charms he was completely exhausted, he tiredly leaned on the battlement watching over the rough sea.

He needed to escape the narrow corridors, the dank walls were not even lichen or mould would grow, the make shift dormitory's for the guards. The air was icy; even now in the summer season, at least it was rich on oxygen. It helped to clear his mind slightly, before he had to patrol the corridors.

He felt immensely grateful that they had five houselves at their beck-and-call though the normally friendly and cheery creatures were as dour as a goblin and the guard staff knew better than to expect more than three meals a day; the same grey indefinable stuff which the prisoners got too though those were laced with their potion. He almost felt pity for those poor bastards who were imprisoned here for life.

The worst part off it was that this stuff resisted any kind off Mme Delicious' charm work of How to turn a spoiled food to a feast. Not even transfiguration would work on the goo (There simply wasn't a British noun to describe it). For that to work one had to understand the nature of the substance he wanted to transfigure, sadly to say no one has yet found that one out. The only way to get it down one's throat was to use illusion charms, though they couldn't mask the taste either. At least these miserable creatures granted the guards the luxury off some kind of fruit as desert with every meal.

"Aye Fandango! What 'ye doing out 'ere!" _Oh great, Sully "Sunny-boy" Slogan the worlds largest nag. Gee, what luck_; he thought sarcastically, _why on earth Fudge promoted this cretin to commander of this bloody castle…_

Small pig eyes were watching him beadily out of a face which features could only be described as round. There was an almost smooth transition from "Sunny-boys" triple chin to his enormous chest (Dear god did he have a troll somewhere in his ancestry?). His head was as bald as an egg. The enormous belly which went along nicely with his almost sticklike legs, rounded out the picture quite nicely. It was rather amazing how silent and fast this man could move, if he put his mind to it. Now he had managed to successfully sneak up on Fandango which was a hard task in and off itself. Sunny-boy's lips were drawn into a toothy condescending smile showing ominous black gaps.

_Bloody, racist pureblood..._ "Hey, Sunny-boy! Fancy meeting you here. How did you manage this amazing sportive achievement of climbing up here without a closed-circuit breathing aparature?" He asked conversationally smirking unnoticeably, watching Sully closely as his face turned slowly from slightly flushed to an almost angry black, highlighting his receding brow quite nicely. Sully was by no means an expert on the finer points off muggle technology, however he was still able to recognize an insult when it was thrown his way, especially if Fitzgerald Fandango was the person doing it.

They absolutely loathed each other. Fandango did not only lack a proper wizarding education in Sully's mind, the main reason Sully loathed him was that the muggleborn was more powerful than himself; which he took as a personal insult.

_Stupid mudblood! Oh he will get his comeuppance soon. Very soon._ Sully plastered a smile on his face which didn't reach his eyes. "Funny Fandango, very funny. Now run along to have a bite and don't pollute my air any longer." He sneered. Fandango smirked in a way he knew would incense Sully even more and with an eerie whistle he descended to the big square courtyard. Feeling restless and by the idea on glutton oneself on the Azkaban houselves idea off food, his stomach churned in protest.

Instead off joining his colleagues in what passed here as a dining room, he took to wandering the corridors. Somehow the fortress seemed more hostile today than ever since he had arrived almost four weeks ago. Damn his imagination! Shivering he pulled his cloak closer. On and on he walked through Azkabans corridors. Now and than meeting an auror on patrol duty greeting them in passing but otherwise he didn't stop for a talk.

The prisoners seemed more restless, more lucid, watching him keenly. He could feel their eyes following him, as if they were privy to some information he couldn't begin to fathom. On and on he walked through the corridors pretending to take no notice off the strange behaviour some prisoner's showed. Suddenly his mind was flooded by the image from Azkaban seized by the inmates. But no, the potions couldn't have worn off, even if they had there was still the spell to consider which kept any adventurous minds from leaving. His steps quickened though. The prisoner's seemed to get more obnoxious by the minute; finally he reached the intersection leading to his second favourite place, an underground cavern with a channel to the sea. Before Azkaban had been turned into a prison used by wizards, the fortress has been inhabited by a Viking Lord or another Fandango couldn't quite remember the name.

There was also a pier which has not been used in ages. The cavern must have been a means to supply the fortress with food and other necessities in the middle ages. One might think this would be the perfect escape route, Fandango knew better. For one you had to know exactly where the entrance was, it was only by accident he found out about it. Secondly to escape you also needed a wand for the cavern was heavily charmed. Ancient Anti Aparation wards were only one off the security measures in effect here. The cave walls were rather smooth too, yielding no handhold. Nothing could enter the fortress from the sea either. The wards around this place were strong even though they were century's old.

He was about to turn into the corridor when he heard hoarse voices and load banging as if several doors of cell's were opened, though that couldn't be, no one was scheduled for a interrogation were they? His curiosity being pricked he turned to investigate the corridor to his left. Just as he edged around the last corner he stopped in his tracks.

What he saw made his blood run cold in his veins. An auror, only recognizable on his badge was lying in the middle off the corridor covered in blood eyes broken. They would never see anything again. Two prisoners who had been recently locked in for Death Eater activity were standing in the hall bold as brass conversing in low tones, while behind them reined pandemonium.

A small man cackling ran from cell to cell opening them and herding the prisoners out. Suddenly the blond haired looked up, Malfoy as he now recognized him. Steely grey eyes met equally hard blue ones. Acknowledging each other for a second they both drew there wands at exactly the same time. Malfoy was slightly faster. "Avada Kedavra". The curse missed Fandango narrowly.

Training kicking in finally, he rolled away while shouting Impedimenta maxima, slowing the advance off his foes. He retreated in the corridor he came from and started running. Damn those Apparition wards all over Azkaban. He was nearly back at the intersection from where he had heard the Death Eaters voices, damn his curiosity. His auror badge begun to heat up in warning, a sure sign for "Abandon, everybody on his own!". Without the need to inform his compatriots off this predicament he knew what to do. The cavern.

Three irate Death Eaters seemed to follow him and his darn luck had it that it where the more powerful variety off them, Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange (where did she come from? He was sure that she had not been recaptured) and Mac Nair. Unforgivables where barely missing him.

Ah, thank god there ahead is the tunnel leading to the outside world. But what was this, waves off an unnatural chill air were washing over him. Dementors! He shouted an "Expecto Patrunum" in the general direction. A silvery cloud broke forth off his wand taking almost instantly the shape off an big winged horse with an draconian head, bat's wings, which would be an all black if it had been a living, breathing animal instead off this spectres pearly white form, charging off in the general direction off the Dementors, keeping them from cutting his route of flight off.

He still had to worry about those Death eaters running behind him, though; shooting curse after curse at him, and missing to his great luck all the same if barely. He was about to turn into the corridor, tunnel more like it, looking like it had been hewn out off the bedrock itself. At that moment one off the death Eaters had aimed true. A cutting curse hitting him on his right leg; letting him stumble.

Lestrange cackled in glee, being the one whose aim had finally hit its mark. Ignoring the considerable pain he now was in he sprinted in an halve hobble along the tunnel, not stopping when he finally reached the quay in the cavern, instead gathering more speed and as he jumped from it's edge into the deceptively calm reservoir he quickly cast an bubble-head-charm before an excruciating pain ripped him around in mid air, half unconscious he dived into the water. Luckily for him, that the victim had to be seen, for this curse to work, as soon as he dived under the black glittering water surface the curse was broken.

He remained under water until he left the cavern for the outside world, thanks to the bubble head charm he wouldn't need to surface for oxygen anytime soon and he still had his wand. Wondering briefly what had happened to his fellow guards, though not having any hard facts he suppressed his wield imagination rather quickly. The altercation with the Death Eaters and him floating in the Atlantic before Azkabans coast had taken less then five minutes.

The sea was rough, though two meters below its surface it was not as noticeable all though his wet cloths wanted to drag him down to the ocean floor. His strength was slowly leaving him. The water was so cold. Whipping out his wand or at least trying to, his motions under water needed simply more strength, and out off shear desperation he apparated away with a strangely skewed sounding pop. Relive flooded Fandango when he felt hard marble below his feet, dissolving the bubble head charm he passed out though one disturbing thought followed him into blissful oblivion; Azkaban was lost.

* * *

**Slytherin Castle**

**Death Eater Meeting**

**8:00pm**

* * *

"My faithful, today will be a day to be remembered for all eternity. Today the great Dumbledore will fall." An insane cackle escaped the monster who called himself Lord Voldemort. He was on a roll now. This time he wouldn't confide in any off his so called faithful servants. No, no, they would only be told at the last possible moment. When they had to act like the good little weapons they were, as they were lovingly thought off by their master. 

He watched his small circle off faithful squirm anxiously, the ones at least who had either escaped capture at the Ministry debacle or had not been involved to begin with. Combined with his allies' they would be enough, he smirked maliciously, sending shivers off fear down his servants back. For two hours straight he had ranted at them. Faithful indeed, remembering the cowardice most of them showed after his prolonged break, they would learn soon. Soon he would close his fist around his enemies bringing the wizarding society to heel.

Soon Nagini, you will feast on a most formidable opponent. Very soon. He hissed in parseltongue sending shudders of fear and revulsion down his servants backs. Oh they wouldn't know what hit them. Every piece was in place now or would be very soon with no one the wiser. The Potter boy seemed to be able all off a sudden to withstand his mental probing, a pity. Knowing that his own shields would only let something slip on very rare occasions, now. It wouldn't matter soon anyway.

"Wormtail, you and Bella will go on a little mission for me at Azkaban. I will give you fifty Dementors to claim the castle. Give those unfortunate imprisoned the opportunity between freedom under my service and the kiss. If you come across a mudblood…"letting out a bark off insane laughter Voldemort continued, "Viper will take care off those bothersome aurors and open the gates for you. He bears my mark. Check for it."

With an "I live to serve!" both obeyed their master, apparating away.

"Goyle, Broomwood, McConnet, Greasebeard, Coreless, Canterbury and Monkshed you will help my lady here will help my Lady here with a little visit to Diagon. " Voldemort indicated a regal looking woman standing beside his throne her face too was masked though hers was a silvery mask instead off the common all black attire. A strand off long white-blond hair had escaped her cowl, shimmering in the bright throne room of Slytherin castle. Though the light in the circular room were Voldemorts faithful abased themselves in the presence off their master was oddly muted. As if some kind off darkness simply couldn't be dispelled by charms work. Idly Snape wondered why anyone had even bothered to build in windows; like Azkaban Slytherin castle, fondly named Snakes lair by his builder, too was surrounded by eternal darkness which made the need for artificial lighting absolutely necessary.

Once you entered Snakes lair all sensation off time left and one was left with the unsettling feeling of an unknown dread blanketing you, suffocating you. Only the current master of the castle was immune to it; revelling in his servants and victims fear. He was lounging in a throne like chair, armrests and legs equally, were made of magic crafted lifelike snake's intertwining, their silver heads ending above their master's head, facing outwards their mouth intimidating agape in the room, ruby eyes burning giving the impression off watching anyone in front of the throne closely. In front off this monstrosity at his masters feet, curled up, lay Nagini observing her masters servants hungrily. After all any one off these might wind up anytime for desert.

To the right and half a step behind the throne stood the mystery woman Snape strongly suspected was Narcissa Malfoy in attendance while to his left had been Wormtails place a few seconds before. "My lovely, you will take the rest off my Dementors and wreak havoc in Diagon Alley. Go now."

With an, "I live to serve." Snape's one time friends vanished leaving him alone with the monster, he remained kneeling.

"Ah, Severus, my dear friend, I need some potions which need to be brewed freshly. I'm quite aware that you would prefer a more familiar laboratory environment, though unfortunately I do need them rather urgently." Smirking at this, Voldemort beckoned the potion master closer, "My lord …" "Still now. You will soon know what's going on soon enough. Do not question me" Came the harsh reply, whipping out his wand Voldemort added a "Crucio" for good measure.

After all it was counterproductive to allow his minions to ask questions. His will was law, he thought detachedly as he watched his victim writhe in pain. Holding the curse for just a few seconds this time his potion master would get off lightly. He still wasn't one hundred percent convinced where Severus Snape's loyalties lay. Better to keep him under his watchful eye. Touching his servant on the arm they vanished, reappearing in the potion laboratory.

"I need you to make the factus-servus-potion for me. I finally was fortunate to finalize the mixture. It's almost a pity this beauty will not work on Potter for he is a parselmouth too. There are other ways to bring the brat to heel." Snapes mind went blank before his mind ran on overdrive, while keeping an impassive face for his master. Oh shit, Oh shit what does his supposed master want with this potion. There had been talk about such a potion but until now he always thought it was a myth. The victim would still have a free will unfortunately it wouldn't do him any good, for the body would absolutely belong to Voldemort. There would be no possibility to fight whatever a parselmouth ordered. Though their lay the crux any parselmouth could give the order. Lucky for Lord Voldemort that there is only one other in existance beside him.

The current minister off magic probably wouldn't be a target for he was not considered worth the effort. He will surely be removed soon. Shit he is watching me to closely. He still does not trust me fully. Damn I can't sabotage it. Well let's see….What does it say here…Grounded Basilisk fangs…chopped heads off a runespoor …jobberknoll feathers…griffin feathers…(so that the victim may always speak the truth to the master)…three drops off basilisk poison …stir three times counter-clock wise, let it simmer, when concoction turns yellow …DUCK!...when turning blue proceed with adding scorched ants eyes and chopped mandrake.

Snape was sweating profusely when he added the last ingredients, shredded moonflower picked on the full moon in an ensorcelled wood and three hairs off a transformed not potion induced werewolf, (which poor sod had to gather that particular ingredient?), to his great relieve the concoction did not explode into his face, when he finished under Voldemorts watchful gaze.

Why didn't Voldemort brew this potion himself for surely he was proficient enough to brew this one even though it was difficult as hell and he said he had developed it as well?

"You're wondering why I didn't brew it myself, aren't you. A parselmouths magic unfortunately interferes with this potion rendering it useless, besides you are the best potion master of Europe."

Oh sure, that still does not explain why he was watching me so closely. He still is not sure off my loyalties. I think I should brew a certain other potion very soon.

"My Lord, I live to serve."

"Really! Bottoms up than my dear professor." taking hold of a ladle he offered it the potion master. Who was by now trying hard to keep his poker face and with a quirk off his lips gulped it down. Expecting some unpleasant result Snape was surprised when nothing appeared to happen.

"The potion has another property. It does not work on those already bonded to a parselmouth." He finished. Suppressing a sigh off relieve Snape bowed to his master. "I will take this batch with me make sure to make another one. Unfortunately it also can only be brewed on the night off the new moon." Voldemort ordered while leaving an out off sorts' potion master behind, beginning with a new batch as his hands shook slightly, fearing what his master intended to do with this potion.

An idea began to form in his mind of how to keep his son and his little friends at least partly safe and Voldemort had presented him the solution on a silver platter. His son was safe enough from this potion anyway; everyone else in the order was not. Especially the friends off the late Harry Potter were vulnerable. While adding the ingredients his mind kept plotting.

* * *

**Diagon Alley,**

**9:30pm**

**

* * *

**

In a private room in the Leaky Cauldron two wizards were discussing a probable goblin involvement in the second war and what it would entail. While the goblins seemed very reluctant to throw in their lot with the Ministry off magic and wizarding kind in general, Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort was another matter.

Bill Weasley and Albus Dumbledore were sitting in comfy armchairs in front off the currently cold fireplace. Both nourishing a glass off red wine. "…I don't think that the goblins would ever join You-know-who, Albus." Bill pressed out nervously, sweating. It was quite hot in the room wasn't it? Dumbledore was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot too.

Trying to alleviate his discomfort he fiddled with the collar off his robes, to no avail. Why did everything start to look so fuzzy, blurring on the edges? His respiration started to become erratic. Bill leaned closer seemingly concerned. What was that glint off anticipation doing in his eyes? Why did his face start to meld as if under…polyjuice! Dumbledore's consciousness was fading fast. With a last effort he tried to reach his wand before everything went black.

Pitiless eyes were watching the headmasters struggle, as he slowly slumped over, falling on the carpet, which did nothing to dampen the fall. The man who posed as Bill Weasley looked dispassionately over the man he once had held in the highest esteem ever. Oh how the mighty have fallen. But something was not right. Frowning he edged closer, noticing for the first time that the man was laying to still his chest not rising anymore.

Rivulets of ice ran down his back. He wasn't supposed to kill Dumbledore with the leeching potion just incapacitate him. Oh shit, who would have thought that by adding two drops more than prescribed would kill the most powerful wizard in the world; after the Dark Lord off course. The dark lord wanted him alive. This really didn't bode well. Lord Voldemort would be furious.

Thrice be damned his stupidity. In a fit off anger and fear he kicked the body lying unresisting on the carpet hoping for any kind off reaction. The broken eyes staring almost accusingly at him; having lost their infernal twinkling for good. The venerable, wise old wizard had already started his new adventure.

After what seemed like hours but couldn't possibly be more than a few minutes, polyjuice wouldn't allow for that, the impostor seemed to ripple at the edges turning back into his proper self. Just as he was about to leave the premises he heard screams coming from Diagon Alley.

Chancing a glance out off the window, he froze. Realizing suddenly really what kind off attitude and action the mark on his left arm demanded. It was not all power. To late…to late…to late…no turning back a small voice in his back seemed to sing. After destroying all evidence he turned the bottle off wine into a port key, with a last regretful glance towards his mentor he was whisked a way by the portkey.

Serafine Gamble was feeling rather irritated or probably one could say she was furious with her current boyfriend, after today probably EX. For two hour's straight he was standing (doesn't he get tired at all?) in the middle off Diagon Alley surrounded by a crowd off likeminded fo…hem…citizens, spouting blown out off proportion tales about Harry Potter. Of how the boy had gone Dark,…the prophet was right all along. The ministry should do something before the boy-who-lived joins You-Know-Who. Idiots all off them! Honestly did they really think the boy would go Dark, for heavens sake? Ok, even if he did use the cruciatus on Lestrange, though what?

Aurors are now allowed to do it anyway with barely any restrictions though it was all hush hush. Knowing some people from the aurors corps because off her auror brother she knew for a fact that she wouldn't trust some off them as far as she could throw them (without magic).

It's not the boys' fault that he had to assume an aurors duty. No one did believe him two month ago, everyone thought of him as a liar, they all had. Where were those shining examples of Ministry officials? Where had Fudge been, cowering in his office no doubt there, when those Death Eaters raided the Department of Mysteries. They left a fifteen year old boy out to dry, fending for himself, for telling the wizarding world about the return off the greatest danger facing them since Grindelwald.

"…We have to catch the boy before he has a chance to join Voldemort or even worse becomes the next Dark Lord!..." A shudder ran through the sizable crowd which now attended Gilmore Bintheads speech. Both admiring and frightened off the fact that he would actually dare to say the You-know-Who's self-styled name. Serafine snorted derisively, as she noticed that couldn't repress a slight shudder and tremor in his voice either at his own daring, shaking her head, that does it! How could those people be though bloody oblivious to the idiocy Gilmore was spouting? How did she end up as the girlfriend off that idiot?

"… We must be united against the likes off Potter!" Oh please what's the fool talking off now? Has he completely lost his marbles? Had they all forgotten about the real danger running loose? Sweeping the sea off people from her vantage point in the background on the make shift pedestal Gilmore's friends had erected; she laid eyes on the one and only Rita Skeeter who was once the star reporter for the piece off rubbish also known as the Daily Prophet but working for the rather …open-minded Quibbler now. She was writing furiously away in her note book.

Just behind her she noticed two familiar redheads; the Weasley twins. Being one year their senior she remembered quite well what hazard they were when planning out their pranks. They now where the owners off a flourishing prank shop called Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

A devilish grin spread around her lips as she realized who they were going to prank. Coming to a decision Serafine was just about to climb down the pedestal to have a closer look at what they were planning to do and also to move out off the line off fire so to speak; she had seen enough off their handy-work in Gryffindor tower to know that this would be rather unpleasant, when an unnatural cold swept over her, making her shiver involuntary.

The remaining light off the sun too seemed to have dimmed. Glancing uneasily around, she couldn't find the source immediately. Suddenly screams could be heard from people standing in the last rows, it became quickly clear why. They were all surrounded by a loose circle of Dementors. It only was loose though because the crowd Gilmore had attracted was rather large.

The hundred plus Dementors stood in a loose half moon circle, there hoods pulled back. Serafine was shuddering at this image, knowing full well what this means after hearing about them in her sixth year from Professor Lupin. The only decent Defence teacher they ever had in her opinion.

He had been quite surprised that his sixth year classes didn't know about the Patronus charm at all, well they had that fraud Lockheart in their fifth year, which is actually self-explanatory why OWL material had not been covered at all. Thanks to Hogwarts playing host to a horde of Dementors in her sixth year her and some friends studied that charm outside class, feeling threatened by their presence what ever the reason why they were stationed there.

Only a seconds had past before her shocked mind got back to the problem at hand namely Dementors in the back yard off the Leaky Cauldron. Panicking the crowd had already made its move towards the Leaky Cauldron, nearly overturning the pedestal she was standing on, when she shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM" at the same time as the Weasley twins. Eagle, lion and hawk rushed forward attacking the Dementors. The lion and the hawk had a decisively harder time being fired out off a panicking mob and vanished again soon. A few others too caught on; producing patroni or at least were trying too, though they too didn't stand a chance either, to fight against the masses. Anyhow it seemed much harder than usual to hold her Patronus and it seemed not very effective either. The Dementors still closed in though slightly slower.

Gilmore the brave was one off the first who had turned tail and run. The pedestal, a rectangular wooden construction, was remarkable sturdy for being only make-shift. As the people were milling around it, it gave only a slight tremble. Suddenly curses too began flying left and right as masked figures with white masks begun to appear. The Unforgivables were flying freely.

Imperious curse, turned the fleeing masses against each other, the killing curse, deadly flashes off green light ending the lives of people who were running screaming, trying to run for safety which sometimes only was a step or two away. Too far. The cruciatus curse too was used at liberty, adding another pitch to the cacophony off mindless screams; indescribable pain.

Serafine had to give up her vantage point in a desperate jump, twisting her ankle in the process, as a poor fool obviously under imperious was sending the killing curse her way. This time the pedestal crumbled in a heap sending sharp splinters in the crowd as it was hit with the curse instead. Funny how the brain works in times of stress, it seemed as if everything had slowed down, she watched dazedly as the dark sky turned upside down before she crashed unceremoniously to the ground; laying still for a second dazedly before scrambling to her feet again.

Even though there couldn't possibly have passed more than a few minutes Diagon Alley had turned into a battlefield no, more like a slaughterhouse and still no aurors were in sight. When she looked up and to her left she let out a high pitched scream. A Dementor was bending over a black skinned wizard about to give him the kiss. She tried to fire a quick Patronus though this time it simply wouldn't manifest to more than a cloud off silvery smoke. The wizard jerked once more in the grasp off the foul creature before turning limp.

Serafine couldn't move she was simply sitting there on the ground while people kept running mindlessly around, she was still in danger anytime she could be hit by a nasty curse or a Dementor might decide she would be an ideal snack. She tried to apparate but painfully slammed into what felt like a solid brick wall.

Anti Apparation charms were in place. Suddenly she was yanked up, screaming she flailed her arms around in an attempt to dissuade her attacker, before she noticed the familiar red hair off one off the Weasley twins shoving her with the same motion towards the Leaky Cauldron. Weasley was right by her side holding her right arm thus leaving her wand arm free. Just as they had reached her destination green light filled her vision, a rushing sound and she new no more.

Fred Weasley gasped in shock as he felt Serafine Gamble crumble right beside him. God damn it she had been almost safe! White hot rage flooded his veins clouding his vision, as he saw the black robed figure cackle in glee training his wand at him to finish his work. He heard someone screaming not realizing that it was he himself. With a motion that was too fast for the eye he trained his wand on the Death Eater and uttered two unforgivable words.

The death Eater didn't cackle anymore he two now lay still, motionless like Serafine, victim and murderer. With his last strength Fred pushed through the doorway separating the Leaky Cauldron from the rest of Diagon Alley to an almost safety. Everything went blurry all off a sudden. Feeling thoroughly sick now his stomach heaving, everything he had eaten that day came back up until only bitter gall was left to spit out. Nauseous and shaky he looked back his head spinning.

He had killed a man, a Death Eater but a human nonetheless and …holy shit he used an unforgivable…he would have stood there in the alley way between the leaky Cauldron and the magical barrier for quite some time when his brother George had not doubled back. He still could here the screams off the poor souls left on the other side off the magical barrier; feebly he made a step back, when he felt the desperate tugging on his sleeve. Looking up he saw the concerned look in George's eye. "Come on we have to go back to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore has to know." In a daze Fred followed his brother to where Tonks was waiting with an unconscious Moody, who was bandaged around the head which was nearly bled through from a gash at his temple; probably one reason why she hadn't used an enervate yet.

It wasn't that good an idea to use an enervate on someone who had might have a concussion, especially if said someone was a paranoid ex-auror who when awakening dizzy might start hexing people first and ask questions later. It was much easier to transport him too. First they had to get out off here.

The common room off the Leaky Cauldron had already been deserted. People still came trickling in hurrying for the floo or Muggle London. Chairs and table were overthrown, some broken, evidence off the uncontrolled mass "evacuation" off Diagon Alley.

As Fred and George reached the pair Tonks pulled an antique looking pocket-watch out off her robes, her face set in a bitter mask eyes brimming with tears. Taking hold, making sure that Moody touched it too, Tonks mumbled "Phoenix ash" and they were gone.

Landing in a park about two minute walk by foot away from Grimmauld Place, their Fidelius charm protected save heaven. Never in their wildest dreams would the thought of having to use another portkey not even ten minutes later have crossed their minds.

They didn't notice either that Grimmauld Place was visible now like any other house in the street.

* * *

**Safe-house**

**Isle of Skye****; Black Cuillins**

**10:00 pm**

* * *

Spinning, it seemed to take for forever though no time had passed as Eric and company reappeared in what appeared to be a ramshackle hut in a heap of entangled arms and legs. An unsavoury smell off mould and dust permeated the air. The hut also was completely devoid off any furniture. 

Slowly sorting each other out they moved to stand up, his trunk turned into his necklace and fastened itself around his neck again. Moody let a small moan escape as people bumped into him and his support vanished. Kara wasn't better off though with an indignant squawk she flattered up and settling down not to gently on Eric's shoulder ruffling her feathers annoyed.

As Eric looked around he became aware of two things; one, there was no source off light obvious, so where did the light come from; and two the room was even though quite dirty in good repair. Curtains off cobwebs where hanging down the rafters, yuck he didn't want to meet those spiders, and dust was covering the glass window's and the floor in thick layers.

His friends and the order members were locked in a heated discussion involving him. His headache had evolved from a mere nuisance to almost a fully fledged migraine. Ignoring it as best he could he begun to explore the big empty room. With each step he sent small cloud's of dust to the air. With out considering his action he concentrated on the dust in disgust muttering an absent minded "evanesco pulvis" under his breath; the dust vanished leaving grey polished basalt bordering on the black below.

Eric fainted exhausted and the light in the room went out. Guess it wasn't such a good idea to try to adapt a spell to vanish smaller messes like a botched potion to clean up the thick layers off dust contaminating a surface half again the seize off Hagrids hut.

Suddenly it felt like the world was shifting again rushing downwards like an elevator which tows had been cut. Taken by surprise the rest off the group couldn't help but taking hold off each other while Eric and Moody remained in blissful oblivion. It was over nearly as soon as it begun.

The trip ended in a large circular cave which walls were made up off black basalt, the black cuillins on the isle off Skye though Eric didn't know that specific fact, yet. Groaning Eric sat up wondering how he got himself in the current predicament. His head felt like stuffed with wool, though it took some time to acknowledge his environment. For some strange reason, possibly magic this room too was filled with a soft golden glow, enough for him to see every detail of the cave they had landed in for some reason.

A full-blown argument raged between the Diagon Alley and the Grimmauld faction now, as he had decided to label both parties, intruding unpleasantly on his observations. His friends were only silently observing, shaking their heads at the immature behaviour off the supposed adults. He was about to make his return to consciousness known with a scathing remark, adults or no, when his eyes fell on some inscription on the floor.

His anger at James Potter rose to new unrealized heights. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that he would learn to despise the late Gryffindor with such a passion.

**For you who wants to be the master here,**

**Be careful in your venture.**

**Before you may enter halls of stone you will be judged,**

**By eternal portal build off stone.**

**Only the one who's found worthy may proceed from here.**

**Come on and let your self be judged by a drop of your blood.**

**Though those beware off the Potter name, never shall you be found worthy here.**

Oh great, just what I need. My blood is wanted again. Frantically Eric looked around; nope this portal is the only way leading anywhere. McGonagall and the rest were still arguing. Carefully he stepped closer to the portal, examining it. It was huge; twenty feet wide and about forty feet in height.

It seemed to fit in seamlessly into the wall, no hinges or protruding edges were noticeable. Three very fine lines running upwards ending in a semicircular shaped line above those three were marking the portal. Undecided he now right in front off it.

Glancing over his shoulder seeing that no one took any notice off him, though Kara watched him quite closely from Luna's shoulder where she had fled when Eric had fallen unconscious suddenly. With his hand he traced the lines which were edged into the stone. He was rather leery to relinquish even one drop off blood again.

Maybe someone else could try this time? Suddenly he felt a rather sharp pain like the prick of a needle on his finger where he had traced a sharp edge absentmindedly. With a sigh he watched as a drop of his blood touched the portal; cursing James Potter in his head once more for bringing him into this predicament.

Seconds passed in bated breath. Suddenly a bright light begun to emit from the portals edges plunging the grotto into an unbearable brightness, making it necessary to shadow his eyes in pain. It also served quite nicely to shut his companions up or at least turn their attention to the present.

"Potter, what have you done now!" McGonagall exclaimed peeved. He really wished that his old head of house would stop calling by his old name. "Nothing Professor. I'm just trying to get us the hell out off here. Besides have you forgotten? I do not have a claim to that name anymore." Eric replied quietly, his voice bare any emotion.

Embarrassed McGonagall refrained from ripping further into the youth. Everyone else seemed to be torn between absolute bafflement and pity. "What's McGonagall on about?" "Care to elaborate someone?" "Isn't Harry the last Potter left?" Ignoring the jumbled questions and snatches off thoughts he concentrated fully on the portal. His eyes were practically glued to it now.

Other lines were now creeping over its surface depicting vines off leafs and flowers almost lifelike, slightly swaying in a non existing breeze. The artist responsible for this must have been very skilled even if it was done by magic. Slowly both halves of the portal were sliding aside, granting a view to what lay beyond. _Enter, worthy one_, it seemed to whisper from the stones though it was possibly his imagination.

As he took a step forward crossing the threshold he felt an invisible, yet comforting weight settle on his shoulder. Wards he realized as he was now acutely aware what was going on in the area behind the portals. It was a refuge, as James had stated but probably never realized it was true, because he as a Potter would never be found worthy. No one would be able to enter this perimeter without his consent.

Even Voldemort would have major trouble to breach the wards placed on his…mountain home. Now where did that name come from? It didn't matter, a very fitting name anyway. From what he sensed through the wards it stretched for miles below the mountain range off the Isle off Skye. He could feel the power lying dormant in the wards; they were probably surpassing even those on Hogwarts.

Taking another step he fully entered staring in awe, mouth agape. He had entered a … park (underground; how can anything grow here?). Comprehension dawned on him when he perceived what should have been a ceiling made off black basalt when he looked up and instead saw the starry night sky. It must be something like the enchantments in Hogwarts Great Hall he thought.

It was huge too, probably five times the size of the Great Hall. A winding path led to a small oaken door at least when compared to the huge portal he had just passed. Even Hagrid wouldn't have to duck. Impatiently he turned around to his companions. "Are you coming or are you trying to get out another way? I'm afraid but there is but one way out leading through this beautiful garden. Is Moody awake by now?" Eric's voice turned from impatient to concerned. "Don't you mind li'l ol' me, lad. I'm fine. Just a knock to the head. 'he skull of mine is stronger than that." "Yeah mostly bone instead off brain." Quipped a disgruntled Tonks, trying to alleviate the tension pervading the air and failing miserably. "Lead on than, but I warn you one wrong move…"

"Tonks! If you dare we will hex you into the next century and screw the consequences." Ron cut in angrily, his wand drawn, though he wasn't the only one who had his wand out and trained on the young auror, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville too had their wands drawn. Even Lupin had drawn his wand his eyes glaring dangerously.

Although before Eric could say anything to dispel the tension Molly Weasley spoke up, "I would be careful Tonks with your allegation or I just might throw in a hex as well, auror or no. You don't know the whole facts though please stop accusing the boy." Eric briefly wondered what had transpired in their argument while his senses where occupied elsewhere.

Shrugging slightly he turned his back on the group and started down the path, Luna next to him still having Kara on her shoulder an unconcerned expression on her face. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville filed behind him, shortly followed by Mrs Weasley and Remus Lupin. With a stern look ("Don't you dare to pose any trouble or else…) McGonagall watched as Fred, George, Tonks and a slightly dizzy Moody, magical eye swirling madly in it's socket, as they trudged by before she went last like as shepherd shooing sheep before her, wondering what else could happen tonight. A bare quarter hour had passed since they had taken that portkey.

As she slowly followed the portal swung silently shut. Only a small thud could be heard nonetheless making McGonagall spiral around. I dearly hope the boy knows where this is getting. The air was surprisingly fresh for being underground. One could feel a slight breeze moving the air bringing the rich smell off wildflowers, ferns and other plants. It took them a five minutes walk to reach the end of the park in which Moody still slightly dazed was taking advantage of Fred and Georg's broad shoulders for his legs still wouldn't work properly.

Eric was standing before the oak door undecided. "Oh come on Eric, you are a Gryffindor deep down there even if your father is the head of Slytherin house it's only a door for Merlin's sake." Ron exclaimed exasperatedly. Throwing Ron a dirty look Eric opened it with bated breath even though he knew nothing hostile was hiding behind it; that much he could pry from the wards. However the wards made him aware of an alien presence awaiting them. Sighing he pushed the door fully open and entered the room.

The room was bright as day hurting his eyes slightly. Multiple gasps escaped the group as they too entered. Getting Old Doesn't it? Behind the door was an entry hall to rival Hogwarts own for shear size. Twin stairs where spiralling upwards in each corner leading to the upper floors of this …manor house? Castle? It also was blindingly white. In each wall were soothing carved relief's of flowers and vines or of various magical creatures. In the middle, on a thick round carpet depicting a duel between a wizard and a witch stood the alien presence serenely.

She, for certainly the presence looked distinctly female, was very tall had long blond hair flowing down her back, her skin was slightly cream-colored, wearing a glittering golden robe, making them feel distinctly underdressed. Her face was longish with high cheekbones and slightly slanted sapphire blue eyes. But her eyes seemed dead which made her smile definitely haunting. Whatever she looked like she wasn't human.

Eric wasn't even sure if she was alive. Before anyone could say anything she bowed deeply and began to speak in an eerily musical voice. "Welcome worthy one, it's been ages since these humble halls have been filled with voices. I'm Elemira the housekeeper if it pleases my lord. Your wish is my pleasure." Snickers could be heard from Eric's friends, sending them a dirty look he turned back to Elemira. "Ah …well…we are dearly in need of some bedchambers and …some refreshments wouldn't be amiss. A friend off mine needs some medical attention." "Off course my lord. If you and your companions would please follow me?" She beckoned them to follow her. "This could be trap by You-know-who." Mumbled George "I do not trust this woman, neither do I trust my lord there." here his voice grew mocking. "I second that, "Answered Fred though they immediately wished they hadn't.

Eric who had heard them was just about to tell them where exactly they could stuff their opinion when Remus had them both already in a headlock. Man that can't be comfortable, Eric winced. He couldn't hear what Remus was telling the twins but it must have been quiet unpleasant if the green tinge in their faces was anything to go by, once a marauder always a marauder.

Elemira led them up the left hand staircase her movements were flowing as if she didn't depend on knees which bend. As soon as they set foot on the staircase, it started to move, making them jump. Upstairs they entered a long corridor its walls too where made off marble. The reliefs were telling a story of the making of this strange place. Doors on each side off the wall were leading to bedrooms. "

Eric as much as any of us would like to rest here, we have to warn the others." McGonagall began.

"What others are you talking about, there is no one else left who needs to be warned. Father works at the ministry he surely knows that there was an attack on Grimmauld Place and won't go to close either. The place must be swarming with aurors too. Once he gets home he will know that we are safe."

"Well I don't think that they will be exactly swarming that place combined with the attack on Diagon Alley their resources might be spread rather thin."

"Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Dadelus Diggle, Kingsley Shaklebolt must know…"

"As we have already told you most of the order is dead. Many off the order decided to listen in on that moron Gilmore Bintheads speech and payed for it. It was feared that those people would turn into a violent mob. The Ministry had **four** aurors on duty to watch them not nearly enough to prevent a marauding mob. The mob turned out to be a flock of sheep once the Death Eaters struck."

"Where those aurors order members?" Eric asked, earning himself a sharp look from George. "If you must know there were two order members on Fudges orders Kingsley Schacklebolt and Tonks. Additionally two ministry plants where stationed there Glenny Gudgeon and lets not forget Cristella Cardigan. They didn't stand a chance. How those two ever finished auror training is anyone's guess."

"Anyway," Tonks cut in, "The Fidelius was blown the house is now visible to everyone, or what You-know-who has left at least. The order member's still alive should know by now. Like we already would have known if any off us had stopped to think." Taking a nondescript all black stone out off her pocket, the order member shuddered. Guilty looks flashed between Mrs Weasley, Remus and Professor McGonagall. While McGonagall broke down in tears. "Mr Lupin if you had a means to determine the danger. Why didn't you use it?" Hermione asked hesitantly "These stones only turn black when Dumbledore is dead warning us to be extra alert until Aberforth Dumbledore contacts us. Contrary to popular belief he is literate. It won't matter where we are either. The messages will find us. Who would have thought that such a powerful wizard would die so suddenly? "

Eric's mind reeled how many had died that night. "Elemira is there a safe way to contact people outside?"

"Well there is the hall off souls, the master off these halls can reach anyone on the planet from here."

"Only the master?" "Well anyone who can talk mind to mind with another individual actually but this gift is rather rare. You must know the person you want to contact."

"What about an ordinary firecall, is there a fireplace I can use?"

"My apologies master but the mountain home is not connected to the outside world via floo network. It was deemed to dangerous. It's too easy for an enemy to invade by these means."

"How are we able to get back to the surface than? Are apparition wards in place too?"

"Yes, but to return to the outside world you can use the portals. But maybe we should postpone there use until tomorrow." Agreeing the subdued group let themselves be shown their rooms for the night.

They were shown to large suites consisting of an antechamber up to three separate bedrooms and a bathroom. Making one wonder for what purpose these halls were built. It looked like a refuge. Eric decided to interrogate Elemira in the morning.

He tiredly stretched in this very comfortable four-poster bed barely remembering to clear his mind before he was out like a light his head acquainting him with a very comfortable pillow. It was the first night without nightmares off any kind in a very long time.

* * *

**Ministry of magic, "Oval Office"**

**11:00 pm****; Damage Control**

* * *

Fudge was sitting in his chair behind the massive desk, staring blankly into space, taking no notice off the people in his office. It was almost as if a Dementor had stopped and sucked out his soul. Thoughts were running wild in his head. Brown and Dawlish stood ready for action on each side off the door; they had been removed from doing unnecessary guard duty in front off Potter's home. 

Funny how all thoughts revolved around that Potter boy even now after Azkaban had been taken, Diagon Alley been attacked and the old black estate in the city has been blown to pieces. It has been a nightmare his resources spread to thin. From the two hundred aurors he still had this morning; thirty had lost their lives in presumably the worst possible way he knew how, namely the Dementors kiss.

Only one auror had been able to flee from Azkaban. He was convalescing in Saint Mungos. This didn't even begin to include the civilians who had died tonight in Diagon Alley because not enough aurors had been deployed early enough. The crowd had turned into a mindless panicking mob trampling anyone who got between them and the exit via The Leaky Cauldron. Even if he had sent more than the four to observe the development off the people's mood it would have changed the outcome only marginally.

Oh if he would have send a fifty or even one hundred aurors they might have been able to drive the Dementors and Death Eaters away, more likely they would have been overrun by the mob too; but still who would have guessed that after such a long break You –Know-Who would choose Potter's birthday for the attack. Besides deploying such a large contingent off aurors would probably have been disfavourably discussed as police terror in the Quibbler too, the newspaper was nowadays as popular as the Daily Prophet, if those terrible events didn't happen.

Though how these events would be rehashed now he shuddered to think about. Everything was Potter's fault anyway; he had one hundred of the auror corps actively looking for him. They will get him soon. That fool Binthead had been actually playing in his hands.

Now the people were out for Potters blood. If he managed it right the whole disaster would be laid at Potters feet and don't you mind that he is only sixteen. Wit the backup off the people he will get his hands on Potter in no time. After he had Potter he would smash You-know-Who. He must show an iron fist now. His eyes turned decisively gleeful at the pure imagination.

Too many people were working against him, Dumbledore, the editor of the Quibbler, that She-wolf Skeeter, Oh and let's not forget those five brats that managed to break in the Department of Mysteries with that Potter. A knock brought him out of his musings and with some efforts he managed to pull himself together. He knew now what to do. He was composed now.

With a nod he gestured for Dawlish to open the door. In filed his head off departments. They were barely seated in front off his desk when he announced before anyone could get his two cents in. "I Cornelius Fudge invoke Martial Law on Wizarding Britain until the threats off You-Know-Who and Potter has been banned, their followers strewn to the wind of oblivion." "I concur!" came the quiet voice from Amos Diggory "I do not agree about Potter but to defeat You-know-who it's probably the only way." "Good enough for now, Diggory" "I concur" This times it was the new Head of magical games and sports Codman Nott. One by one the head of departments agreed until only Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones were left. The degree had already been passed they couldn't change anything but seal the vote unanimously?

"Arthur, Amelia do you really want your families to suffer because you think that the increased freedom for the magical law enforcement is not needed. Today is one reason you shouldn't hesitate to agree. If the ministry had free rein something like today in Diagon Alley could have been prevented. Think carefully the degree is already approved anyway." "I concur" came the strangled voice from Amelia Bones followed by Arthur Weasley. They felt the magic washing through them, binding them to their word; no way to retrace their steps now.

For good or ill they were committed now to Minister Fudge either until the crisis ended or until a new Minister revoked the Martial Law.

"Now", came the jovial voice off Minister Fudge again, "as my first act I need magical Law Enforcement to apprehend the following persons for treason, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, the editor of the quibbler this Lovegood, Rita Skeeter and those delinquents who broke in the department of Mysteries with that damned Potter brat."

Turning around to Percy Weasley who stood in attendance behind his chair, he asked

"Weatherby what were their names again?"

"Well there was that stuck up Hermione Granger, muggle born off course, Luna Lovegood, her father is the editor of the quibbler. Neville Longbottom, how the poor boy had come to associate with these I can hardly imagine. And it shames me to say, my youngest siblings Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, I couldn't safe them from Potters clutches." He ended mournfully.

Arthur Weasley suppressed an angry look. _Oh Percy how could you ever be sorted in to Gryffindor. He speaks with a twisted tongue, a snake tongue he realized. Well two could play at that game. Just you wait make one wrong move and you will fall faster than you had risen. Your mother won't take your side again. I wonder why Fudge does not charge me with being associated with Dumbledore. I have to be careful now. The slightest whisper off accusation can fall any of us now it won't matter if they are true or false._

The meeting ended not long afterwards. No one noticed the bug who had lodged itself over the door hardly to be seen in the dark wood.

When Arthur Weasley left she let herself flop on his hair, hoping he wouldn't apparate anytime soon. No such luck. With a silent plop the scenery changed. Instead of the ministry building she found herself to be in Arthur Weasley's home.

Annoyed she took off to the air again with a buzz observing Mr Weasley. Arthur Weasley after a brief search pulled a strange black stone out off his pocket. Why did he look though devastated? What was so interesting about that simple black stone?

She knew she should rather warn her employer but curiosity held her in place. Mr. Weasley shuffled from the kitchen to what looked like a living room.

His eyes were locked on a grandfather clock, which had nine hands. It didn't tell the time either. It showed the following, the hands with the names Molly, Ginevra, Ron, Fred, George were pointing all to Safety. Arthur had included that one shortly after Grimmauld Place was established as headquarters; though it doesn't necessarily applies to that place only. He was crying in relieve.

As he traced the names, Percy was no longer a part off the clock, Charlie who was at home (in Rumania anyway) and Bill…in prison?. Shock flooded him as he broke down and wept. Having seen enough for one evening Rita fled the room, transformed back and apparated to her employer's home. With any luck she wasn't too late.

* * *

A/N: factus-servus (lat) become slave

(pardon I never learned latin in school. This has been pieced together with an English Latin dictionary)


	6. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the Harry Potter universe created by

J.K. Rowling Not mine

The plot is based on the Severitus- challenge therefore is not mine either.

Rating: PG13 mild language

Spoilers: All five books (SS/PS; CoS; PoA; GoF; OotP)

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, though I hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sanctuary **

**Safe-house**

**Isle of Skye****; Black Cuillins**

* * *

The first of August has dawned brightly, a dejected group of order members and Hogwarts students sat in a huge sun flooded room at a large oblong table fit for a king's palace.

Their discussion while having a rather opulent breakfast revolved around Diagon Alley, Dumbledore's death, Eric and his father, their sanctuary…

Thoroughly fed up with these topics which were swallowed and regurgitated several times by now, Eric turned to the inhuman presence named Elemira who was standing right behind his chair in case he needed anything making him feel thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Elemira, it might sound rather rude but what exactly are you?"

Not in the least disturbed she answered in her strange emotionless voice, "I'm a golem. A magical construct if you will, designed by the creator of these halls to see to the day to day business; in my case that is an administrator. There are more golems around though. In fact there are now six warrior golems at your service, which oversee all the entrances. However you probably are unaware of them for they only awaken when the sanctuary is threatened in any way, you are also able to awaken them to guard prisoners."

"Golems? Magical constructs? What does it mean? I never heard of anything mentioned like golems." Hermione asked uneasily, rather uncomfortable that she hadn't ever heard of this concept ever even as a footnote in some obscure book.

"Are you familiar with magical portraits, the variety, which never shuts up?" Elemira elaborated almost condescendingly, if that was even possible after all she was not a being of flesh and blood capable of feeling emotions.

"Yes, so I can't see the connection…"

"The connection is like this, any golem is but a three dimensional reflection of a person. Though, contrary to a portrait however it is not important for said template to have ever existed in flesh and blood. A golem can only behave in patterns which its creator intended. For example I was created to keep these halls inhabitable and spotless for human beings. I am also responsible for the library which is second only to the drowned library off Alexandria and help the master or mistress to find his or her way around the books."

"Wow, that's…" Eric tried to collect his thoughts as his mind was flooded with these concepts.

Before he could however formulate a new question she continued, "However the process to create a golem uses a lot of magical power. As far as it is known, we seven were the only once our late master ever made. He created the spellwork and as far as it is known he took the knowledge to his grave afraid another might use his invention for ill. That has been about five hundred years ago as a human would count it."

"What was his name?" Ron asked intrigued. "Kenneth Badrain Potter, second son of Genevra Slytherin and grandson to Salazar Slytherin."

"How come that he is Slytherin's grandson? The guy must have lived several hundred years later." George asked curiously

"Actually, he was born on summer Solstice in 999 almost a hundred years before the great rift between the Hogwarts founders became apparent. He didn't quite agree with Slytherin's view on muggles and muggleborns causing his estrangement. Feeling sickened by his grandfather's machinations he changed his name magically to Potter and escaped to the Isle of Skye. Magic simply clings to this island and its people, shrouding them in a curtain of silence and invisibility, making it hard for any upstart Dark Lord to conquer it."

"Okay, he created these halls but what made him hate his new name so much? Why did he despise anyone related to a Potter?" Eric asked curiously.

"Before he built these halls he was married to the woman he loved above all else unfortunately this love was unrequitted. As many marriages then, it had been arranged. They had one son or so he thought. After a while the marriage turned bitter. One day however Deidre was mocking her Husband again and not though accidentally let the secret about their son slip. His beloved wife had betrayed him. Devastated he created this sanctuary. About three centuries later he found love in a muggle woman by the name of Eleanor Rhys Snape a local."

"That can't be right", Hermione spoke up. "He must have been at least four hundred years by that time."

"Yes give or take, but his family is known for their longevity."

"Unless he becomes a Dark Lord and someone cuts his head off."

"Oy Moody, keep your opinion to yourself."

"When he died however, his muggle wife couldn't inherit the Potter heritage neither could their son even though he was a wizard of no mean power. It was common practice in these times to bypass those liaisons which were counted as inferior in the eye of society in favour of pureblood claims, even if they had been married."

Hermione let out a snort of derision about to tell Elemira exactly what she thought of such biased and in her opinion illogical behaviour when she was silenced as Ron whispered something soothing.

Unperturbed Elemira plunged on in a lecturing tone. "Even though, Corian Lewis Snape the son might have been able to claim these very halls if he had the gift of a natural Legillimense simply on the fact that he would have been able to control the wards around here. Once linked with the wards no one else would have been able to lay claim to these grounds legal pureblood claim or no and most certainly none of what remained of the Potter family. However fearing something like this would happen Kenneth himself cursed these halls shortly before his death; no one bearing the Potter name shall ever enter here. However paradoxically only someone inheriting it through a Potter would eventually find his way down here. After all the grounds above was still Potter land. The mindreader ability woke only once since this day's in the Snape family, but never had someone found his way down here again."

Suddenly Elemira was silenced by a loud bang accompanied with curses and flames. When the smoke cleared slightly they became aware of a rather strange sight; Severus Snape sitting in the middle of the big dining room.

Snape was rather surprised to be here too wherever here was. A few moments before he was just entering the headmaster's office after an excruciating potion making session for Voldemort now he was somewhere completely else.

A place he never been to before, definitely not Grimmauld Place.

The place however could put Beauxbatons to shame with its opulent painted tapestries depicting scenes of long gone battles and hunting scenes, framed in gilded marble.

Through large windows more than twice his height sunlight filtered in. Even though, the brightness of the room was almost unnatural bright even for magic thankfully it didn't hurt the eyes.

The ceiling consisted of black granite carved in twisting vines. If one looked closely one would notice a number of delicate birds seemingly cut off gems and diamonds.

What really caught the eye was a large phoenix in the centre of the circular room on the ceiling, right above the centre of the gaudy long table which would look in any other setting overbearing and gaudy.

In this room it seemed strangely fitting. The phoenix at the ceiling was made up of some strange orange and red gems, not the blood red of a ruby or any other stone he knew.

Its eyes consisted of diamonds with emeralds as pupils, its large wings spread wide across the ceiling, his beak was open wide facing the windows as if to greet the dawn with phoenix song.

All this Snape took in seconds; however he didn't have any patience at the moment to admire the beautiful artwork of the room, which was easily as large as the grand Hall at Hogwarts.

He was far more occupied being equally angry with Dumbledore, Fawkes, the order, his newfound son and his friends who where currently all, except for Dumbledore, sitting at the gaudy table eating breakfast which didn't keep them from being engaged in a discussion.

Once he had entered Dumbledore's office his eyes taking in a completely destroyed room. It was by far worse than what his son had done to the room at the end off last term, right after the ministry department debacle.

Fawkes was flying animatedly through the room. His sharp screeches were hurting Severus' ears fiercely.

He never had heard the phoenix divulging such discordant, nerve wreaking noises off …pain, sorrow? However he hadn't the luxury of contemplating the scenery for more than seconds as the phoenix was suddenly lunging for him claws outstretched and in a flash off flame they were gone, the office empty.

Once they had arrived were the phoenix obviously wanted them to be, the ruddy bird did what all phoenixes did once in a while. He erupted into flame! Midair! Mind you it was a rather large feat for a phoenix to transport someone on its burning day; however Snape couldn't quite appreciate it in his rather irritated state.

All he cared for now was that he was stared at. The people at the table had finally realized he was in the room; the loud bang when they arrived must have alarmed the crowd or maybe that infernal siren that had started right now.

Everyone at the table had his or her wand brandished in his direction now and only put it down again once they realized it was a fellow order member. Perhaps a little bit more reluctantly in some cases.

That bloody roasting chicken by name off Fawkes sat next to him on the floor, literally. Were seconds before the huge magnificent golden-red bird had been, a small chick sat right next to him obviously exhausted in a heap off ashes, looking pathetic and rather pleased. Damn bird.

Half-burned golden-red feathers were sticking out at odd angles from said heap.

Snape was glaring at the bird malevolently rubbing his hands which were slightly burned because that ruddy bird had to start the burning process in midair leading to a rather unpleasant crush on the floor.

Therefore it took him a few more seconds to notice the irate looking female in front of him. Only his many years as a spy kept his features still.

"What are you doing here…"

"Stop Elemira, he is a friend." Eric intervened adding a silent , "Sort off".

"Off course milord." And instantly the sirens that had been ringing shrilly subsided to everybody's relieve. Rising from his chair Eric walked over, extending a hand to help his father up a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Sneering noticeably less malevolently as he used too for the last five years, which probably wasn't exactly caused by his newfound love to his son but for his slightly shaky frame of mind, Snape took the offered hand.

Having helped his father up from the floor Eric bend down to scoop up Fawkes, however an astonished gasp escaped his lips when suddenly a golden nimbus seemed to surround him and the bird, warmth flooding him a joyful trill of phoenix song reverberating through his bones as Snape watched the spectacle in horror.

"That was a Phoenix bonding! Wait, where is Dumbledore? Phoenix only bond to someone else if their old master is …"

"Dead, Snape!" finished Moody the sentence having recovered for the most part from last night's ordeal, his face looking rather grim.

"Dead! But how?" asked Snape clearly trying to fight for his countenance but failing miserably as his remaining strength seemed to be sapped out.

He looked haunted, Eric noted, big black circles of missed sleep lining his eyes he stared unseeingly in front of him and looking alarmingly close to a break down.

Eric watched his professor turned father closely. Frankly it freaked him out; it seemed so out of character, so unnatural for the man to look so lost.

Eric needed every bit of normalcy he could get. If it meant to get his professor no father back to his usual snarky self, so be it.

The man definitely needed a shower, food and most of all rest; though not necessarily in that order, he decided. An additional chair and plate manifested itself at the table. Shakily Snape slumped boneless down in the chair starting to eat mechanically.

Letting his eyes wander around the table he acutely noticed that Mrs Weasley too didn't seem up to her usual resilient self; spacing off, worried for her husband even though he hadn't been at the Diagon Alley raid yesterday.

You never knew what insanities the current Minister would announce today.

A deep set foreboding filled Eric suddenly making him shiver. He suddenly knew without a doubt that this morning would be one of the bleakest in the upcoming war.

"I wonder Elemira, yesterday you mentioned something about the hall of souls and .. what was the name? Portals? How do these things work?" he asked the golem, remembering her mentioning it yesterday in passing, hoping to maybe find some means to solve Mrs Weasleys predicament. Maybe she could at least contact her husband.

"Well, to use the hall of souls you have to be a natural Legilimens. It's an amplifier for that particular ability, extending your reach to about twenty times of what you could do unaided. However you must have at least met the person you want to contact afterwards you only have to concentrate on that person. However, there is another limiting factor attached to it too. It's impossible to read an others mind from afar unless he makes a conscious effort to keep in contact with you, though this person does not necessarily have to be a natural Legillimense."

"Though, I can't invade Voldemorts mind for a change? Pity." Eric replied a mischievous smirk playing around his lips as he watched his father's reaction to it, though Snape had been concentrating mostly on his breakfast his coughing and sputtering as his food went down the wrong way was a clear sign that he still followed the conversation.

Not paying this side play any heed Elemira continued, "As to the portals, there are six portals scattered over this sanctuary which work only for departing as security measures." "Well, well, well, someone actually did give some thought to security, commendable." Moody exclaimed, "Very commendable."

"Only one portal in this manor situated in a secure room is accessible from the outside. The late master was rather strict in matters concerning security."

"How are they activated?" Molly asked for the first time this morning listening avidly.

"Once you have passed through for the first time you are keyed in and it can be used at will with the blessings of the master."

At this Eric looked up apprehensively, having a vague idea of what this might entail for him. "How does this work exactly? I hope I do not have to make a Gattaca security check again. If I never have to do them again it will be too soon. Those three times yesterday were quite enough."

"What's Gattaca?" Fred asked curiously. Feeling mischievous and still slightly put out from the twins' behaviour the night before Eric casually replied, "Oh nothing, just some old dark ritual establishing…"

He never had the chance to finish the sentence as a foot collided smartly with his shin make him wince. When he looked up surprised he noted Hermione glowering at him in mock anger it seemed as her eyes betrayed her amusement. "Eric Emrys Snape you complete git don't you dare tell such fairy tales you know perfectly well that Gattaca is a simply a muggle story."

The table seemed to relax again while Eric tried to appear properly chastised. Impatient Snape brought them back to the subject at hand.

"Amusing as this might seem, could we please return to the matter at hand? I have to second my…sons …question. How exactly do these portals work?" he asked suspiciously.

"They are a special kind of mirrors showing you where you wish to go. You only need to step through to reach your destination. The key one receives is not a physical object one can loose but an invisible mark using a drop of the master's blood to allow you passage. To return you must have a very strong desire to return. Upon return you may bring up to two people who aren't keyed to the portals. However the master might refuse them passage still. If he is not at the sanctuary the wards themself oversee that task, assuring that no one intending harm to could enter here."

"What about people who impersonate someone already keyed in using some kind of potion? Even if the recognition is based on memories there are ways in which the memories of a victim can be extracted and used by another."

"That might be true however the recognition is based on the mind pattern of a particular person which are unique. No potion is able to duplicate one. Therefore whoever tries that technique won't be able to pass the wards."

Not completely mollified Snape went on. "The Dark lord has developed a new means to control people. Something that makes the Imperious Curse looks like a child's prank. It's called the factus-servus-potion. It does not affect your conscious thought process but rather your subconscious mind. It totally depends on the rare ability to speak parseltongue to control the victim. There might only be one disadvantage to the potion anyone with the ability to speak parsel will be able to control such a person. As we know there are only two around nowadays. However here comes the interesting part the magic of a parselmouth negates the effect of said potion completely anyone marked by a parselmouth is safe from the potion. "

Shocked silence fell over the room as everyone started to contemplate the ramification. "We are screwed big time." Tonks piped up

"Yeah the only thing Voldemort needs now is one member of the order to wipe us off the face of the earth." George chimed in.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it if I were you." A pensieve Fred threw in gazing speculatively at Eric "Let me guess dear Professor you know already of a solution to our problem? Maybe you know someone who can help us out Eric, or should I perhaps say …Harry?" startling Harry out of his thoughts.

The buzzing signifying the thoughts of his companions had intensified when his father had arrived so unexpectedly though it had been toned down again. Now however thoughts were again intruding on his mind making his head hurt and hard to think.

Fighting them down, he plastered a lopsided grin on his face. "Took you long enough to find out. However I am not allowed to use that name ever again. Harry Potter never really existed. He was the revenge the product of a jealous man on his school rival playing a last cruel prank."

Even Remus Lupin said nothing to this, shaking his head sadly.

Before anything else could be said about his business Mrs Weasley nipped the conversation in the bud,

"I am sorry but I need to use one of the portals right now," wringing her hands in worry. I cannot wait. How do I get keyed in?" "If you would please follow me? My lord your assistance is needed here for a moment."

"I'm coming along if you don't mind I have some business with Rupert Lovegood" with this Professor McGonagall rose joining Eric and a frantic Molly Weasley as they followed Elemira leading them deeper into the bowels of the sanctuary which was now Eric's new home. After a quarter hour a disgruntled Eric returned.

"Lets guess it wasn't so simple after all to key mum and McGonagall to these portals." remarked a grinning Ginny, earning herself a murderous glare from Eric.

"Brrr…you look exactly like a certain potionmaster I know off when you glare like this. Creepy, mate." Exclaimed Ron mock shivering, obviously having forgotten that said sleep deprived not very agreeable in the best circumstances potionsmaster happened to sit right next to him.

Considering his face like he was trying to decide if it was worth the trouble of using Eric's best friend in some of the shadier potion formulas he knew off. Probably not. Pity!

Though at least for the moment he seemed to have forgone that particular option though, wearily letting his eyes wander over what for all he knew might well be the last of the order.

One very clumsy auror, an paranoid ex-auror, two school drop-out pranksters and six adolescents who weren't yet even inducted in the order; though they managed to be in the thick off things anyway. Voldemort has indeed won his first important battle in this forsaken war.

Not only against the order, but although against the wizarding world.

Eric too was quietly contemplating their fate as he let his eyes wander from face to face, noting for the first time that Fred didn't seem to pay the conversation much heed as he was sitting in front of his plate pushing his food around.

Moody, Tonks and Snape too were watching the youngster carefully. "What's wrong boy, you seem slightly under the weather." Moody asked Fred, not unkindly.

All the talk off strange potions made Moody even more paranoid than usual. Not that surprising if one considers his run in with the polyjuice potion.

"Oh I assure you it's not the effect of a strange mind addling potion. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Oh dear, here I thought we only had one overemotional teenager to deal with." Tonks mumbled under her breath glancing towards Eric who was watching Fred carefully, involuntary reaching out with his newfound mind only to find pictures underlined with…hurt,…pain, …confusion,…something that could almost be described as satisfaction when the death eater was felled by the killing curse however immediately drowned out by a wave of nausea and despair.

Despair at the knowledge settling in that it wouldn't miraculously restore his school friend back to live and at what would happen if anyone at the ministry found out. The aurors or …Oh god what would his family think of him if they knew.

Trying to distract the lad Mad Eye showing his dislike for Snape snapped "Snape, I would like to know why our Oh so esteemed spy didn't inform us of this attack." His magical eye steadily trained on Snape.

Sensing the explosive mood Eric sprang up overturning his chair in the process "Stop that right now!" Eric snarled. "What's gotten in to you. You call us immature, though guess what you are right at this moment the maturity of five year old Dudley."

His friends snickered at this comment having heard enough of Dudley Dursley to know that the average toddler had more common sense and maturity than Dudley Dursley at the age of fifteen, though the rest of the adults where looking rather puzzled. George roared in laughter while even Fred's mouth broke into a tired grin. After he considered his elders thoroughly shocked into submission he asked nonchalantly, "Soooo what's the plan?"

"Before we continue this talk maybe the non-order members should leave?" intervened Tonks before Snape could say anything.

"That's all well and dandy but recent developments in the Dark Lords movement do concern Po..Eric here specifically. If he does not know he might stumble unwittingly in a trap, again."

"He is too …"

"What? Too young, Tonks?" Remus asked "Don't you see? Every time adults withheld information, he found out bits and pieces of the picture anyway endangering his life and that off his friends in the process. Maybe he simply should be given all the facts for once."

"I hate to agree with the werewolf unfortunately I believe he is right, this once." Snape agreed sneer firmly in place. "If you say so, but his friends do not…" Tonks tried to put in but was again being interrupted this time by Snape "I beg to differ, Tonks. What one off them knows all off them know."

"What do you propose though? The life of order members might be in jeopardy if we let in teenagers."

"Endangering Order members, Tonks? What order member's? There are not that many left. I wouldn't be to surprised if there where but a handful left outside this room. Don't get me wrong, I do not mean that they need to know in detail what the order is planning concerning the Dark Lord though insight in what the Dark Lord is planning won't be amiss, Especially if one considers that Eric's father, Lovegood's and the Weasley children's parent(s) are directly involved. Also it will be hard enough to keep anything from Eric here considering him being mindreader. Not even Occlumency will save you for long." _Mind you I made that experience firsthand,_ sending his son an annoyed glare, while Eric was smirking at him cuddling baby Fawkes obviously having caught his father's surface thoughts again.

_You wound me father, how come you trust me though little. _At this Snapes eyes grew slightly colder and for the first time since he had been introduced to Eric Emrys his eyes flashed with the old hatred he once bestowed on one Harry James Potter.

His response was to deliberately establish eye-contact with his son, his eyes cold as ice, thinking one word, **_!Pensieve!_**making sure his son wouldn't miss this thought either.

He almost regretted what he had done as his sons face flushed scarlet, his eyes shone bright with regret and shame conveying the message "I'm sorry" without words, without even projecting his thoughts. For this once Snape didn't need his sons' strange gift or even the lesser ability of being a master Legillimense.

Strangely enough his stark raving anger was appeased, however hard he might try he couldn't stay angry with Lily's son for this transgression any longer, in which a guilty voice in his head claimed was partly his own fault. Leaving that pensieve out unprotected like that.

A feeling of regret for his extreme reaction was raising its head and, blaming his frame of mind after a sleepless night at the Dark Lords mercy, a vague sense of unease settled over when the realization struck him that his own actions at least in part lead to the Ministry debacle.

He had acted exactly like those fools who wore their hearts on a sleeve as he had accused Harry James Potter of doing. Just in a completely opposite way. When he extracted his embarrassing memories in front of the boy and storing them in the pensieve a not though tiny malicious part of him, had counted on the boys curiosity, had longed for the opportunity to catch the boy red handed as he was invading his teachers pensieve and by extension giving him the perfect excuse to stop those painful tutoring sessions in his righteous anger.

The tarnishing off the shining reputation off the boys supposed father had been an added bonus.

He had seen the pain off disillusionment in the boy's eyes after the stupid, wilful boy had viewed those memories.

With a jolt he realized if he had been able to act more neural to the boy he might have learned the art of Occlumency a lot earlier and this disaster wouldn't have happened. Though he really had loathed Black his son had thought of the mutt as almost a second father figure. Knowing that this would be a rather large hurdle they would have to deal with soon.

Wistfully he wished he would have remembered he was also dealing with Lily's son. Beautiful, wilful Lily, however much he had felt betrayed by her "defection" to James Potter, he still loved her even though she was long gone.

As these thoughts were running through his mind lightning-fast he concentrated hard on one single thought keeping eye contact.

_I'm sorry too, son. I shouldn't have confused you with James Potter all along, Gryffindor though you might be. _

Surprise flashed through those green orbs as he caught his father's apology and acknowledgement.

_I'm sorry too, for invading your privacy in such a manner. Well it was my own stupidity which led me to believe it was a good idea. Maybe not such a good idea let's just say I figured the risk of getting some information that I believed was being withheld from myself would be justified. "_Aloud he only asked the irritable potion master if he'd rather like to rest looking dead on his feet only to be verbally ripped to pieces.

"Well Eric mate, now I can clearly see were you got your …err…even-tempered disposition from." Ron put in death defying as he drew the undivided attention of both Snape's to himself. Though he was immediately rescued by Tonks.

"I fear for his poor peers. The art of intimidation a la Snape seems to be hereditary." "Tonks please let's not forget Lily's temper. At times she even could give dear old Severus a run for his money." Remus added chuckling unconcerned as two sets off narrowed eyes were now trained on him.

Discussing the Voldemorts new toy some more a clear solution couldn't be found.

After almost an hour the discussion was turning in circles only to end abruptly in silence. An uncomfortable silence descended over the table once more.

Only to be interrupted as the double doors to the dining room flew open with a bang as a very distraught looking Molly with her husband in tow and to Eric's surprise a worse for wear looking Rita Skeeter bleeding from several minor cuts burst into the room behind them he could see a man floating behind them.

"Severus, we need your help immediately Mr Lovegood is wounded very…" A sharp intake of breath and a "father" could be heard as Luna rushed to the floating figure.

Snape and Eric only a few steps behind her.

Gently Eric caught her in an embrace shielding her from the horrible view. Mr Lovegood was bleeding from several cuts and slashes his breathing shallow; every once his muscles twitched, telltale signs of the Cruciatus curse.

None of the cuts were very deep but the sheer number of them made the blood loss life threatening.

His hands seemed strangely transfigured resembling more a birds claws than human hands, the skin angry red.

As Eric was holding a sobbing Luna back McGonagall, Moody and Remus were trying to get something coherent out of the Weasleys and the deranged reporter.

Deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to let Luna watch any longer he led her outside signalling his friends to come along.

While at the same time Snape put his healing skills to good use.

They weren't on par with that of a real mediwitchs or wizards but for this crude work more than enough.

He had seen battle wounds before though these seemed to be too exact, too well placed as to be coincidental. The editor of the Quibbler had been tortured.

Voldemort came to mind immediately so he knew for a fact that the Lovegoods were Purebloods who had kept there affiliation with Dumbledore rather quiet.

It would make more sense if something like this would have happened to one of the Weasleys.

Although the telltale convulsion of Mr Lovegoods muscles spoke quite clearly of a liberate dose of the cruciatus it still wasn't The Dark Lords style. For one the man wouldn't have been alive.

This wasn't done for revenge or sick pleasure only but for information. A quick scan showed him that there was some residual Dark Magic besides that of the cruciatus curse; one was strangely enough a binding charm on his hands or rather on the "mended" bones. After a closer look Snape cursed.

The hands had been broken first and "healed" afterwards with a combined dark binding and an ordinary healing charm to render them crippled forever.

The best Healer in the world couldn't do anything for this man.

The bleeding cuts and the after-effects of the cruciatus where quickly taken care of as far as he could help anyway. After forcing a healing potion down Lovegood's throat the cuts healed fast enough, though he had his suspicion off the severity of the nerve damage caused by the cruciatus curse.

Scanning the room for Eric he frowned slightly (where is that boy when you need him?), when he spotted the golem watching him.

"The master had asked me to show you a room for the wounded. If you would please follow me?" Carefully Snape conjured a stretcher for the man and let the contraption float behind him as he ascended the stairs towards the bedrooms, Elemira leading the way.

After entering the large suit in the first floor he made sure that his patient rested comfortable in the huge bed and would at least sleep around the clock straight he tiredly left again after casting an advanced observation charm over the tortured man, which would alert him immediately to any change of his patient's health status.

Wanting nothing more than sleep he figured the settee looked rather inevitable. Without conscious thought he settled down as sleep claimed him almost immediately.

He woke up hours later disoriented as he tried to remember where the hell he was. Slowly his memory returned Fawkes…the strange room…his son…the wounded Mr Lovegood. With a jolt his mind went from asleep to wide awake as adrenalin rushed through his veins as he realized there were two other people with him in the room.

"Relax, it's only us Luna and myself." came the calm voice of his son. I didn't want to wake you up, you need some rest too, you know. We watched over Luna's father for a bit as you seemed desperately in need of some rest."

_"How bad is he? Just try to send your thoughts. I don't want to upset Luna prematurely." _Taking a deep breath Snape sat up stalling. "_Well if you discount the cruciatus curse which while not rendering him insane will leave irreversible nerve-damage. He never will be able to use his hands properly again. Whoever did this did his job very thoroughly. It's meant to be a declaration of war. To the order in general I think. My instinct tells me it probably wasn't the Dark Lord. He had two major battles arranged. It doesn't make sense." "Fudge, than." "Probably, I think he has gone down the bend for real this time. He desperately wants the order, you and your friends.". _

Eric sat very still for a minute his features a cold mask, his eyes burning emerald green. "The ministry has become a third player once more." He stated aloud his voice emotionless, cold as ice, "Damn that will get messy." "Your knack understatement astounds me to no end."

When Eric didn't even acknowledge him with a dirty glance, Snape really got worried.

"What happened while I was out cold?" Taking a deep breath looking much older than his sixteen years the teen started to recount the events of the last two hours.

Martial law had been announced. The heads of Department were now practically powerless absolute power resting with Fudge now.

Arthur Weasley suspended until further notice even though he had played along the day before.

Aberforth Dumbledore, their only hope to keep the order somehow together had been "rescued" from the "bogey man", namely Death Eaters, by aurors.

Due to one Cruciatus curse too many however he was now a case for Saint Mungo's closed ward, completely insane. For some strange reason Aberforth seemed to have placed a memory charm on himself.

For now the remaining order members who were still unknown by Voldemort and Fudge seemed to be safe.

Only Aberforth besides Albus Dumbledore knew the names of the order members who were in no shape to tell anyone now.

The most disturbing piece of information however was a new law that had been hurriedly passed this morning it seemed decreeing that muggleborns were to be put under a tracking charm which allowed the ministry to monitor their every move at all times, for their own safety off course.

Hermione had thrown a fit as she read the news in the Daily Prophet, which Arthur Weasley had provided.

The death notice had held over three hundred names this morning, mostly from the attack at Diagon Alley though some other names too appeared.

Very few off these had died of natural causes.

Gwendolyn Longbottom had been one of those, who had supposedly died peacefully in her sleep. Somehow Eric doubted that. Neville was inconsolable with grieve.

A traitor list had been issued too. The most shocking piece of bullshit the Daily Prophet had printed ever in Eric's humble opinion. It included most people currently residing with Eric; his friends, Tonks, Moody only the potion master, the Deputy headmistress and Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed as of yet untouched by the accusations.

The order was outlawed. The biggest joke however in Eric's opinion was the fact that Harry James Potter was listed just below Voldemort ("Don't say his name!") the escaped Death Eaters never mentioned.

Lucius Malfoy's name was missing as was McNair and every high ranking Death Eater. Instead one could read right below one Harry James Potter names like the Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, Luna Lovegood, Rita Skeeter, Nymphadora Tonks and Artemis Michael Lovegood were just some names on the dreaded list.

All in all it was comprised of about one hundred names including their special abilities for example for Tonks being a Metamorphmagus.

Rather frightening if one considered that the martial law had been past merely the night before.

Hermione after reading the death list had gone into hysterics in fear for her parents and sister until Eric showed her how to use the portals.

Neither Ron nor anyone else could dissuade her.

She had left with Moody, Tonks and Mr Weasley, they all had returned pale-faced Mr Weasley carrying a hysterically sobbing Hermione Granger.

"The Dark Lord?" Snape interjected, Eric shook his head before continuing in a tired , bitter voice "We do not think so. Too much points towards overzealous aurors trying to find out where to find Hermione. The Dark Mark was missing for one. Moody told us that Mr and Mrs Weasley had died because they reacted badly to an overdose of veritaserum. Hermione's sister had been hit with a stupefy and flung backwards down the stairs. She landed the wrong her skull and neck was broken. They wanted information about their daughter and my whereabouts. When the Grangers couldn't answer to their satisfaction they simply increased the dosage of veritaserum until they couldn't take it anymore. She blames me now you know; I could see it in her eyes when she returned. Worse she was thinking it at that moment." He finished softly, miserably.

His father remained silent longing to able to comfort his son but not knowing how.

Eric felt arms enfold him in an embrace. Luna had sneaked up on him offering him silent support now.

With a soft smile on his lips he leaned into the hug.

"It's not your fault Eric. Hermione is upset she wants to blame someone, making the loss easier to bear. She is also blaming herself for some strange reason. She will soon put that rational mind of hers to good use don't you worry. Soon she will blame those who really deserve it and woe upon the Minister and Voldemort." she volunteered earning herself a half-hearted death glare from Snape for naming the dark lord, not fazed in the least by their irritable potion professor.

"You will see." _And if not I will make her see the light._ Leaning further into the embrace Eric felt contend for the first time since…the end of his third year when he had just learned the truth about Sirius.

Melancholy overcame him once more though he pushed it away there was no time to grieve. Still he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Sirius had found out whom Eric's biological father is.

He didn't think that Sirius would have taken the news well though this was neither here nor there.

Day's passed as news from the outside kept getting graver every day.

Professor McGonagall had returned almost immediately to Hogwarts after Mr Lovegood had been brought to their sanctuary, though she remained in touch. In the beginning, however two days after the attacks her name too had found its way on the traitor list, escaping narrowly being captured.

The Daily Prophet the only valid newspaper had run an article about who might become the new headmaster.

It had also been established that school would start one month later than usual due the governor's indecision and a revaluating process of Hogwarts students.

Snape too had returned to Hogwarts. However he popped in daily claiming that he couldn't leave those foolish Gryffindors to their own devices.

It was pretty clear that he wanted to get to know the enigma that was his son.

However a week after their spectacular escape from Grimmauld Place he would be in for a big surprise. It had been decided that Luna and Ginny would attend Salem Institute for Witches for the time being, while Hermione, who had been very withdrawn over these last days, Ron and Neville would attend Beauxbatons.

Eric would attend Hogwarts this year without his friends. Being rather protective of Eric this didn't please them at all. Madame Maxime, Beauxbaton's Headmistress, had immediately agreed showing great displeasure at Fudges attitude. James Culpepper the Headmaster of Salem Institute, an old friend of Mc Gonagall, while slightly more hesitant in the beginning though after being made privy to all the information complete with Minerva's traitor status in Great Britain he had allowed Luna and Ginny in, offering McGonagall Salem equivalent to Hogwarts Defence against the Dark Arts position; their Transfiguration position.

Professors were yet unable to hold the position longer than one year yet, Mc Gonagall accepted wholeheartedly, loving the challenge.

Eric's cover story would be that his mother had found out that Snape had been cheating on her. Enraged she had left for New Zealand not telling her lover that she was pregnant. After her death Eric was informed of his father via testament.

Hermione however had other ideas overthrowing the carefully laid plans. Luna had been correct. A day after her break down that followed the horrible discovery she had sincerely apologized to Eric. But there was a glint of steel in her eyes now that had not been there before.

She was again focussed now, deadly so, she could be found in the sanctuary's big library reading or curled up in her room watching a photo of her family. It was of the wizarding kind picturing them at a picnic in somewhere in France where they had travelled in the summer after her second year. She had taken photos and later developed them at Hogwarts in a special potion to transform them into the moving photos. It was the only photos out of the lot which was worthwhile keeping. It was perfect. However after viewing the otherwise pitiful results she had vowed than and there to never ever touch a camera again. Now that photo was the only thing left of her family.

Ron, Eric and the rest had decided to give her some space at the moment, though always being close by if an ear might be needed. When Hermione talked to her friends she was collected inquiring what was going on, than she would return to either the library or her room to begin plotting.

"I do not intend to visit any other school but Hogwarts, even if it is Beauxbatons." It broke out of Hermione stunning Eric and his father into silence, Ron, Ginny and Luna on the other hand looked more resigned than shocked.

Hermione hadn't even been allowed to attend her parent's funeral for she was now considered a murderess even in the eyes of the muggle authorities, courtesy to the ministry's deft manipulations.

Fudge was at the heart of it. It almost seemed as if he was possessed by Voldemort.

"Professor Snape I do not think it's a good idea to let Eric attend Hogwarts without at least one of his friends as confidant." Hermione spoke up, startling her friends and Professor Snape who currently had a discussion about their future schooling in Beauxbaton and Salem Institute.

"There is only one way you could attend." Snape stated cruelly sure that the discussion would be nipped in the bud, "It's either as apprentice or as the close relative to one Hogwarts staff. Now who would you suggest to play the role as your relative? The only staff member who could pose as your relative without suspicion would be me." drawing the relative bit out quite cruelly sneering at her and giving his son a quick warning glance, as Eric was ready to defend his distraught friend whose complexion had turned red in anger her eyes however held an angry bonfire which could was up to par with Eric's.

Seemingly oblivious Snape plunged on, "There are no other choices left. The complete Hogwarts staff had been suspended and is now under the scrutiny of the ministry and the Dark Lord although. As we all know his henchman have at least a foothold in the ministry, if he does not control the minister himself that is. Minerva has already joined the names on the ruddy traitor list. It's only a question of time when every teacher suspected to be loyal to Dumbledore will be joining her there. Hagrid has already left Hogwarts grounds being attacked by aurors implementing a ridiculous new law concerning half humans. Don't give me that look Eric! Lupin and I have our differences but contrary to popular believe it doesn't revolve around the fact of him being a werewolf. Though what do you suggest, girl?" Snape challenged.

"Are you familiar with the adoption potion, professor," Hermione spoke up evenly, calm as if this very subject had not already caused her professor and Eric so much grieve being the proverbial Pandora's box to them about to be opened.

"I might have heard of it once or twice." Came the dry response from Snape, only his eyes giving away his seething anger. Eric was simply watching Hermione closely, a sad smile suddenly spreading over his features as his friends intention became clear.

"You know, I always wished I had an elder sister. It could work you know."

"You're mad. That's the most ridiculous story you could cook up." Snape finally exploded.

"Think of it father, you have not yet told Vol…err…The dark lord or anyone associated with him that you have a child, have you? Our story only needs a slight alteration Artemis Luna Moon had fraternal twins instead of just one son. Not very trusting, she never had contact to the magical population. You told us yourself that at school she used to be the "shadow" of Slytherin."

"Have you forgotten the Dark Lord? Chances are that both of you comes face to face with the Dark Lord and if he looks into your eyes he will know Mrs Granger. Even some of his Death Eaters will be able to flit through your mind. Don't you understand, posing as my daughter might very well lead to a quick or depending on the Dark Lords mood slow however always painful downfall unless you prove to be a quicker study than Eric here, in the art of Occlumency. However I admit that his inability to learn could mostly laid down to our strained student relationship. If you are really prepared to go through with this plan I suggest you learn the art as fast as your capable mind can. But bear in mind not everyone can master it and if you won't be able to fully occlude your mind by the end of august you will join your friends at Beauxbatons. I won't tell you to think very carefully of what you are getting into. You are close to seventeen. The potion would not work in the same way as it had with Eric. For you it will be a permanent arrangement, no going back ever." Snape finished looking straight in Hermione's eyes searching for hesitation. "The potion would make you my daughter by blood." "I know." She replied evenly.

"Won't it be suspicious if the whole family is adapt in occluding their minds?" Ron piped up who didn't seem in the least bit surprised by Hermione's revelation; sounding rather resigned to it even though he silently agreed to his girlfriends reasoning.

Eric needed any support at Hogwarts he could muster. Best if it was someone who had a chance to be sorted into another house.

She had told them last school year that she almost had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

In probability she will land in this house this time around. What had the world come too, his best friend would probably be sorted into Slytherin and his girlfriend would join the Ravenclaws., shaking his head ruefully a small smile playing around his lips.

"No, that won't be a problem. Artemis always was somewhat…paranoid. Even for a Slytherin. I will start brewing it while you start practicing with Eric just in case. At the end you must be able to spin out false memories at will. Beware there is more to Occlumency than book smarts. I will test you and as you might have heard from my son I won't be gentle. Voldemort and friends won't be either."

Two weeks later Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna sat in the sunlit Park they had crossed when coming to the Sanctuary, as now everyone called it. Strange that deep under ground there was a space where actually trees grew and grass and diverse flowerbeds.

Not to mention that his great grand-grand-grand whatever father had the insane idea to grow mandrakes which had been cared for by the garden golem. As for animals, there were some very strange kind of fireflies and other bugs inhabiting the caves and even small mammals besides mice or rats. Even some magical beings had found a home here.

Now in daylight one could actually take in the huge place which shouldn't be able to exist. However magic bend the space to ten times its rightful size and drew the lights from the sun, moon, and stars giving the impression of being situated somewhere in the countryside instead of being about two hundred meters underground.

Luckily charms took care of air supply and the cooling system.

Most peculiar was the caves habit to resize depending on peoples mindset. If you went for a stroll without a care for or time direction you could spend hours in there without seeing evidence of the entrance leading to the sanctuary.

However if you wanted to go back it almost seemed as if you had been standing in front of the front door all the time.

Approximately fife-hundred meters to the right of the sanctuary a shady little grove of beech-trees, surrounding a small pond.

Water lilies and reed was dominating a quarter of its sparkling green water. It was here the teens had gathered partly for a picnic, being fed up of being cooped up inside over the last month or so, and watching Eric's and Hermione's Occlumency lesson sitting slightly apart from their friends to better concentrate.

Eric as a natural Legillimense did not need any kind of incantation to invade other people's minds however he had used it in the beginning for Hermione's benefit to let her know when an actual attack was coming. She almost had mastered it now. He estimated that two or three sessions Hermione would be ready for the final test. They had been diligently practicing for several hours each day for the past two weeks.

Suddenly, having her mind attacked multiple times for two hours straight had drained her greatly, it was too much, she toppled heavily to the ground eliciting an outcry from Ron and worried looks from Eric and the rest of the group. She rolled herself into a foetal position as tears ran down her cheeks and wails of great distress disturbed the quiet.

The damn had finally broken which held all her suppressed grieve over her family's death.

Ron took her gently in his arms as she cried; rocking her gently to and fro. Eric watched sadly remembering what he had forced his friend to relieve.

Luna quietly slipped a comforting hand into his and led him out of the beech grove to the other end of the Park motioning for Ginny and Neville to follow them giving the couple some space. Eerie, how Luna always seemed to sense when he was in need for comfort.

Settling down in the soft grass Ginny asked rather subdued "What made her though upset, she seemed fine these past weeks."

"You have to understand that these lessons are very draining. I'm quiet surprised that she lasted for so long. In the end I ran across some memories which brought up everything that happened in the last weeks."

He said quietly adding even more quietly, "At least she is grieving now and not bottling up everything inside. I was beginning to worry the way she threw herself into studying Occlumency and finding a way to save order members from that damn potion." Noticing the incredulous looks of his friends "What?"

"Eric mate, I hate to break it to you, but for you to say that is like the pot calling the kettle black." Ginny replied in disbelief. "By the way how are you dealing with Sirius and everything else?" "I think I'm doing fine at the moment, at least as long as I keep myself busy. Talking with Remus and you guys helps too." "Though you still are repressing your grieve." Ginny sounded quite exasperated. "Possibly, but unfortunately I do not have time to wallow in self-pity." He shot back his temper rising "Though mum I promise you I will be good and don't break down at the most inopportune time. Besides the research for the protection charms are easily the most important project, not to mention petty and mind consuming. We are just lucky to have access to those two libraries or else we wouldn't even know were to start. What happens if Lord Snake captures one of you or the order? He only needs to feeds you that damn potion and whoop-dee-doo he can control you without exerting himself in the slightest. We even might have found something. It needs a little tweaking yet, but the first prototypes are ready."

."That's great mate, but we still haven't any clue who everyone in the order is." Neville spoke up.

Uncomfortably Eric begun to fidget with his robes, before dropping the bomb so to speak "Well I do. You see the knowledge was buried in Fawkes mind. When he bonded with me magically, the knowledge was transferred to me."

"Smart bird he knew that the mental barriers of a natural Legillimense are almost impossible to break. Though this wasn't the reason for him bonding with you I imagine." Luna offered without her usual air of lost in thought attitude complete with wand behind her ear as she slipped a hand in Eric's.

Eric had found out over the past two weeks that this loony mask was just that, a mask.

A perfect defence mechanism protecting her true feelings for such a long time, that she had great difficulties now to let her mask drop even with friends.

Exactly like him he thought ruefully.

He too was mostly hiding behind a mask, or rather masks.

There was Gryffindors Golden Boy mask, which his father despised so much.

There also was his Slytherin mask, the poker face, which his friends had begun to fear. Lately however he used his calm mask, which showed no emotion at all.

Now however he let his guard down for his friends benefit showing deep exhaustion.

Suddenly there was a low buzz and a second later with a soft pop Rita Skeeter stood before him the Daily prophet in her hands.

"Fudge has finally lost his wits completely!" She screeched "I wasn't aware that that dungbeetle had anything remotely resembling a functioning brain." Eric replied scathingly.

"Eric! Play nice, the poor reporter hasn't done anything to you yet." Luna reproached playfully, slapping Eric's wrist lightly, eyes sparkling. "My apologies fair lady. I assure you I will behave …for now."

He replied grinning with a mock bow.

"Ah isn't it sweet, young love. If I were still a reporter for the Daily Prophet instead of being marked as a traitor and you being still who you used to be, this would be lovely front page news. Don't you agree Eric or should I say Harry Potter." Skeeter cooed trying to break the teens up in embarrassment.

However a split second later she found herself on the business end of Luna, Neville and Ginny while Eric didn't bother to opting to stare her into submission very reminiscent of his father at his worst, wiping the smirk right of her face.

"Harry Potter does not exist anymore and was nothing more than a façade. Everything connected to that name has been deleted magically as James Potter willed it. However it would not do for you to remember this information. 'Obliviate'" He breathed the charm softly under his breath while waving his hand at her.

Over the past few weeks he had gotten quite accomplished with wandless magic and didn't actually need any particular hand movements, however they had become second nature through all those years he had wielded a wand.

That's not to say that he never used a wand anymore. The power behind his wandless magic was breathtaking making his friends work in their mock duels to stand a chance at winning. However if he used his new wand he was almost scared of the results himself.

IT was rather fortunate that the ministry couldn't track underage magic or any kind of magic for that matter here.

Correction he was scared witless. Returning his attention back to Skeeter he noticed a vague look crossing her face, which was used to conceal the three wands drawn which meant in Luna's case behind her ears.

Giving the teen's one more confused glance Skeeter returned to the entry Hall. When she was once more out of earshot Eric sighed relieved. "Gah that was Obliviate number five. The stupid cow…"

"Bug dear, her animagus form is a bug. Don't insult the cows." Luna replied helpfully.

"I know that." Came Eric's indignant reply. When his face suddenly lit up in a malicious grin reminiscent to the twins before the dreadful summer started, causing Ginny and Neville to shudder.

With a soft pop he transformed into his animagus form and flew after Skeeter.

"Well I don't know what he is planning but I definitely wouldn't want to be in Skeeter's skin when she transforms," commented Neville, an awed expression on his face.

"I second that." Ginny concurred, chuckling softly, adding "I definitely have to become an animagus. Do you reckon Eric might help us?"

"Well if not there is still this book to consider, it's the same Hermione send him as early birthday present." Luna spoke up handing Ginny the book.

"The beast within you", Ginny mocked as she read the title, "oh ..dangerous. Were did you find it anyway?"

"Well Eric let me explore his library in his trunk, said I could borrow them if I wanted. That library has been self-updating for almost seventeen years you know on every topic ever published in the UK since than." She let out a laugh when she remembered Eric's face as he spied a particular set of books written by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Eric's face when he saw Lockhart's collection containing every single masterpiece he ever had written." she explained at their confused expression which made Neville roll over laughing too.

"I can…Ha Ha…imagine that would be quite the shock…ha ha. Back when Lockhart was our Defence teacher …ha ha…he always made Harry enact his heroics instead of teaching us anything." He managed to press out between gales of laughter.

"Yeah and than Ron's broken wand got rid of that fake." Ginny spoke up a dreamy expression crossing her face "I wish I could have seen it, but alas I was otherwise occupied." She ended a melancholy glint to her eyes.

Neville sensing her mood, hugged her, getting more comfortable of having a girlfriend over the past two month's and resenting the fact that both of them where going to different school's this year.

However it was necessary.

They would get a valuable insight into other communities which made to show how desperate the order really was.

* * *

**Oval Office**

**Ministry**

**29th August**

* * *

Fudge lounged in his comfy swivel chair behind his desk, reading reports of recent attacks and the progress of captured traitors.

After the loss of Azkaban the sentence for this particular crime was a walk through the veil of death after a quick trial. The trial was …fair…impartial… it ended always with the same sentence for the alleged.

A soft knock on the door made him look up. "Come in", Fudge called out impatiently.

Softly the door was being opened by Dexter Brown, after Kingsley's dead the most senior of his aurors, pureblood that is.

Fudge in his great wisdom has released an act that denied muggleborns and half-breed's any promotion within the ministry for their safety of course.

Now Voldemort wouldn't have any reason to attack them.

Wasn't he a genius, a small pleased smile played around his lips, as he mentally congratulated himself for the wisdom of this act.

Although some of his employees of this very same persuasion didn't quite see eye to eye with them here, almost causing a riot.

Now they were unemployed and could count themselves lucky that they haven't been expelled from the magical community altogether or even getting a short trip to the other side of the veil.

The populace to needed some persuasion to see eye to eye with him, however they had been dealt with; thanks to some well placed articles in the daily prophet.

The attacks by Death Eaters have grown more frequent.

One of those attacks had cost him his Head of the Magical Law-Enforcement hospitalizing Madame Bones after liberal use of the cruciatus curse by Death Eaters.

Those pigs would pay for that slight he would make sure of that. Meanwhile he would put the promising young Mr Brown into the position Mme Bones recently held.

He was absolutely loyal to the ministry and most importantly to Fudge.

"Sir, you wanted to talk to me?" Brown's voice cut in to his reverie of the young man before him, barely thirty.

Actually pretty young for the position he would soon fill. "Ah, Brown, I suppose you're aware of the delicate position the department of Magical Law Enforcement is in now.

It needs a head that will prosecute the enemy's of the state thoroughly enforcing the law with an iron hand when needed. Whoever is deemed a danger to the state will be put away. "

Two hours later a very pleased looking Head of Magical Law Enforcement left the Ministry's office a smirk tugging at his lips.

Oh those mudblood's will get what is there due. Who needs The Dark Lord if the ministry is doing his job? If everything goes according to plan then wizarding England will soon be in his grasp.

* * *

**Meeting of the School governor's**

**Somewhere in ****Kent**

**September 1st**

* * *

Freya McGregor was feeling increasingly annoyed as the meeting continued.

The incessant bickering and rumbling of platitudes were grating on her nerves. Normally these meeting should have been over a long time ago.

However they had trouble to find people for four vacated teaching positions, Defence against the Dark Arts was nothing unusual, However now they had to fill in Transfiguration, caretaker and the Headmaster. The headmaster or rather mistress was easily decided upon.

It would be the infamous Dolores Jane Umbridge, to replace the recently deceased venerable Albus Dumbledore.

This time the school would acknowledge her as mistress for she was officially declared by the school governors unanimously.

Oh how it galled to put that bitch into a position were she could hurt the children again.

However she was strongly suggested by the minister himself.

Therefore the council has not dared to not follow his "suggestions" and formally instated Umbridge as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The ministry's lunacy, insisting that muggleborns and Halfbreeds were exempt from any kind of teaching position, was giving the Council a major headache too.

After much debating the Caretaker and the Defence position could be filled, however the Transfiguration position was still not filled.

The only good thing was that the ministry had postponed school start for one month.

At least they had now roughly one month to look for someone suitable she silently prayed for a Halfblood mainly because that would piss the ministry off.

Halfbloods were not as discriminated as halfbreeds and muggleborns, infact they still could assume any job however a pureblood gets VIP treatment in any event.

She was just glad that most of the suspended teachers had been reinstated.

"Freya, aren't you a Transfiguration mistress?" Kane Adder asked slyly, levelling a glare at the bane of her existence, she asked guarded, "Yes , you know that why do you ask?"

Oh shit, he won't think that…no way …I refuse teaching those little brats.

Please let him mean something else. No such luck "You might not be aware that the minister in his great wisdom has deemed you worthy of assuming the important task of teaching our future the fine art of Transfiguration.

He made it especially easy for you." Kane smirked, extending an official looking letter.

Reading it McGregor paled considerably her hands shaking in anger. "I see, though please may I be excused I have to prepare some lesson plans." She lightly informed her colleagues, mostly old money, seething in anger.

Oh Fudge just you wait, you will get your just dessert. Primly the Ex-governor turned teacher left.


	7. Hogwarts and other complications

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the Harry Potter universe created by

J.K. Rowling Not mine

The plot is based on the Severitus- challenge therefore is not mine either.

Rating: PG13 mild language

Spoilers: All five books (SS/PS; CoS; PoA; GoF; OotP)

A/N: Hi all, I hope you still enjoy this story even though it might be confusing. I hope to be able to wrap everything up until the final chapter which will probably about fifteen to twenty in total. I have every intention to finish even though it might take some time between updates.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts and other complications**

**Safe-house**

**Isle of Skye****; Black Cuillins**

**September 1st **

* * *

Eric, Hermione and Snape stood in a large circular room of roughly hewn stone deep under the main levels of the Sanctuary; the potion lab.

The amazing structure could be easily used as a ball room if it wasn't for the many workbenches, fireplaces and the feel of several hundred tons of stone pressing down on the structure.

That and the eerie hard bright white light permeating the room casting no shadow perfect for the brewing process. Elemira had told them that the light itself was in fact was nothing but an illusion.

While giving the human beholder the means to navigate and brew potions it didn't alter certain ingredients properties, which could happen to certain herbs or inorganic matter sensitive to light.

Snape had spent several hours here not only to brew the adoption potion, but also to find an antidote to the dark lord's latest potion development, even though they had found a way to charm an object to act as protection.

However the downside was obvious, for only Eric was able to effectively charm it.

Back to their plan, Snape really disliked his soon to be daughter's plan.

Though sadly he had to agree it would benefit his son greatly not only because of her diligent study habit but although because she knew his secrets.

Most of them anyway five years of friendship would do that to a person.

As long as she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, little chance there, she wouldn't be under as much scrutiny as his son granting her a lot more freedom.

She would be one pair more eyes and ears on the student body. It would be a dangerous game nonetheless for all of them. Than again they were in danger nevertheless.

Another reason for playing along was her need for revenge leading her to propose her plan in the first place.

Better to channel these feelings soon. It wouldn't be possible in France or America.

It would eat the girl up which would hurt his son, strange how protective one could grow in such a short time.

After Eric had practiced Occlumency with her these feelings lay buried deep in the recesses of her brain.

Hermione was now adept enough to throw her soon to be stepfather out of her mind therefore he had forgone any lingering reservations.

Now the three of them stood in the middle of the potion lab staring into a silver cauldron full of a bubbly rose coloured potion though its viscosity and ominously smelled like hot tarmac, shivering slightly in the chilly room.

Hermione was alternating incredulous stares between the potion master, who was smirking daring her to comment, his son who had a hard time to hide his amusement and the offending brew.

Opening and closing her mouth she managed to ask, her voice sounding rather strangled, "How ... do you get small children to drink this?"

"Well Miss Granger, normally the receiving party is unable to protest, but anyway most children like the colour. However it shouldn't be as bad as the Polyjuice potion back in your second year." Snape replied his smirk growing even wider; Eric looked gob smacked at his father while Hermione was giving an overripe tomato a run for its money.

Effectively preventing any further comment on the subject. "We have to let it cool down, which gives us some time to collect the three witnesses. Eric cannot participate for obvious reasons, as you surely know."

"Of course, professor." came the sarcastic reply. "Thank you so very much, if you hadn't pointed that out I would be quite unaware that a minor could not take part in a legal matter, such as witness to an adoption."

Snape only glared at her which wasn't as heated as it used to be strangely enough the young Gryffindor had grown on him.

"You know Hermione; if you continue to be as sarcastic we don't have to fear any discovery, because it's a known family trait." smirked Eric.

Hermione only spared her soon to be brother a disgusted glare before she, turned around leaving the room to summon the three witnesses.

She slowly went up the winding stairs passing some deserted corridors to finally reach the library where she found Mr Weasley and Moody.

She couldn't help feeling awed at the extensive library, which was at least three times the size of Hogwarts own.

Unfortunately most texts where written in old Greek or Latin not to mention some obscure texts written in ancient runes.

"Ey lass, …is it time already?" Inquired Moody concentrating his good eye on a book seemingly written in Arabic, while his magical eye was trained on her, making her jump slightly.

"Yes, everything is ready. The potion only has to cool down for about ten minutes until its ready."

"Ah I will search for Molly than. We will meet you in the lab in a bit than." Arthur Weasley said and got up to search for his wife.

It wasn't that hard to predict, considering that she loved to cook. She probably was in the kitchen driving the cook, which was also a golem, crazy.

Her lips curving into an almost smile Hermione made her way back to the lab lost in thought. She had hardly allowed herself to grieve, missing her parents and sister.

Determination and cold rage filled her when she remembered the pale faces, broken eyes of her parents staring unseeingly back in hers laying in their very own living room while her sister lay crushed at the feet of the stairs.

She had been the first they found. The Dark Mark had been absent and the curses used. It had to be the ministry.

Anger rushed her; these fools, she would show them what a muggleborn was made of.

She would find out who had done it and those inbred fools wouldn't know what hit them.

Down in the lab Fawkes appeared in front of Eric by way of fire travel a letter in his beak. Gently he settled down on Eric's shoulder trilling which sounded slightly muffled until Eric removed the letter letting the phoenix song wash over him.

After opening it he found out that it was from their last inside source at the ministry.

Why the letters were always delivered to him he didn't know but had a strong suspicion.

Dumbledore it seemed had an almost ingenious system.

The source would drop an especially charmed letter at a certain point and Fawkes would pick it up carrying it back to his master, Eric.

The only thing he knew was that Fawkes at times would disappear and reappear with a message or other from their last allies.

These missives never bore any name. Eric and the order had a tentative understanding he was allowed to read these letters, not that they could hinder him in the first place but the order would see them immediately afterwards.

If someone else but Eric would pick up the letter or try to temper with it in any way it would burst into flame. This included order members.

As Eric read the letter he went white as the proverbial wall the further got vein begun throbbing at his temple, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Those bastards." He fumed. "I hope the wizarding world comes to its senses soon or if all fails to a very messy end."

"I wouldn't count on the first one however if they continue to act the way they do right now you might get your wish." Snape replied neutrally.

Muggleborn Act No 7

Due to the growing danger of you know who we as the ministry feel it in the best interest of the community of magic users to exclude muggleborns from formal schooling. Every muggleborn who is not of age will be temporarily memory charmed until the threat of Voldemort has been dealt with.

The letter continued in that vein for some time. Seething with rage Eric crumbled the letter.

However before he could incinerate it Snape covered his fist an answering anger in his eyes.

"Stop! The rest of the order might like to have closer look at it. It wouldn't do to destroy the message before they could read it they are still sore that they have to rely on you to pass on these messages. The order is divided enough as it is."

Sighing heavily Eric relaxed slightly.

"It's almost over isn't it? Muggleborns ostracized and fleeing the country. The traitors list, Aurors running loose. The ministry won't keep order for long will they?"

"No they won't. The Dark Lords puppet is in place already to take over the reins as minister, I'm sure of that. I give the ministry until the winter solstice. If we are very lucky the Dark Lord will wait until early spring. Then we will be dependant on Europe and America."

"There isn't anything we can do is there? Unless…:" Eric trailed off when he was interrupted by his fathers steely voice.

"I want you to promise, no swear to me on the grave of Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans Potter that you will not rush of on any woolbrained ideas to save the world. No matter what happens. You will pick your ground carefully. Do not act like a rush foolish Gryffindor."

Taken aback Eric wanted to erupt in righteous indignation, his feared temper was calmed by the expression in his fathers eyes not quite able to decipher.

It was almost as if the irritable man was afraid; afraid of losing him.

"I promise. However if I see a chance to take that monster out I will do so. I promise you I will not go out of my way in search for a confrontation." Knowing that it was the best he would get his father inclined his head in ascent.

Eric could almost read what the man was thinking, though he stifled the temptation to snoop.

The pain was excruciating as her body changed. She didn't know how long she had been lying on the small conjured cot screaming.

Arms were trying to keep her from trashing around and hurting herself.

After a while her screams were down to an exhausted whimper as her body shifted further her legs and arms too had stilled.

That is what a werewolf must feel like every month. She shuddered at the thought remembering how close they all had been in third year to be turned.

However, that thought vanished as quickly as it had come. Suddenly after days, hours, minutes she realized the pain had subsided leaving her dizzy, trying to catch her breath. Every movement hurt.

She luxuriated in the ability to draw deep calming breaths filling her lungs with sweet air. "Erin." came a soft dark voice which she should know even though the name was unfamiliar.

Her brain seemed to be stuffed with wool rendering her unable to think clearly. Potion master came to mind even though the voice usually sounded much more snappish…Snape. Adoption potion…stepfather.

"Drink this it will help you, Erin." Her stepfather coaxed, something cringed in her.

My father will always be William Edward Granger at least in my heart, she swore to herself.

She would get her revenge. Tentatively she reached out and took the potion vial in a shaky hand, crinkling her nose in disgust as the pungent smell hit her nose.

"Careful there," Snape said mildly amused as he took the vial from her shaky grasp, holding it to her mouth.

Hastily she gulped it down, lest the taste would linger on her tongue.

It ranked right up with Polyjuice potion.

Making a face she slowly sat up taking in her brother and the witnesses as she tried to fully get up now that the potion took care of any lingering discomfit and she almost fell down flat on her nose if Snape and Eric hadn't quickly reached out to steady her.

Her coordination had gone awry which was to be expected now that she was fully two inches taller than before her arms not yet accustomed to their new proportions.

She almost could hear low murmurs or so it seemed as she suspiciously looked at her three witnesses noticing that they were only silently watching her in silence.

However she still could make out murmurs and now that she actually looked them in the eye she could make out words. Poor child…I hope the hate for her families murderers won't eat her up…such a sweet child …Ron will get a shock when he next sees her…Her eyes widening in shock Erin began agitatedly searching for a mirror.

Realizing what was going on Eric handed her a small hand mirror, it seemed as if his sister too had become a telepath.

The awakening of a family gift running in the blood lines in that late of an adoption was rather rare.

It normally only happened when the adopted child was very young. There was although the matter how the child's magical power supported these gifts.

Erin was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had a mane of long black hair probably as stubborn as her old one ever had been though bushy wasn't exactly how she would term the mop that had decided to grow on her head.

Wild and messy, fitted the bill much better though it looked good on her. Her face resembled her mother much more than before, thank god she kept her nose.

The resemblance to her adoptive father still was more pronounced than she had imagined.

Her eyes were almost the exact shade of onyx now, just like Snape's she thought.

Her complexion was very pale pronouncing her high cheekbones rather strong giving her an exotic look with her black onyx eyes the most prominent feature.

All in all she and Eric could pass as twins. "I could use some sunlight don't you think." She tried to joke however her voice broke slightly and tears threatened to fall, which she resolutely squashed as the knowledge crushed down on her that from now on she wouldn't ever be acknowledged as Hermione Jane Granger.

"You need a new wand lass. Your old one is still tied in with Hermione Granger. However you need one fitting for Erin Renata Snape. Hopefully you won't need an equally exotic like Eric." Moody spoke up for the first time since she had taken the adoption potion bringing her back to the here and now.

"Erin Renata Snape", she mused pensively "Renata, the reborn. I think I like my middle name." eying her reflection some more.

"Yes the reborn." Snape replied snidely and somewhat cruelly finished, "You didn't seem too keen electing one yourself, though I had to come up with one. For that matter it is a parent's prerogative",

"It's fitting." His student turned daughter responded stonily before Eric who looked like he would like to say some choice words to his father could explode in righteous indignation at his sister's behalf.

"When will we go to Diagon Alley and how will we obtain a new wand without ministry interference? Wouldn't it be suspicious if I where to obtain a wand in Britain?"

"You don't know Ollivander lass. That man does not like the ministry one wit. Don't you worry. We will go by portal which is untraceable."

"Untraceable?"

"Of course. What the ministry doesn't know exists it can't detect, don't you agree?"

"You know Erin we really could pass like twins now. Maybe we should adopt Gred and Forges habit to complete each others sentence."

"You know Eric that's quite the idea. Maybe we should." Erin ventured a playful smirk around her lips observing the adults who looked slightly green at the prospect.

"Maybe we should go upstairs dinner will surly be served soon I imagine." Mr Weasley chimed in with what was only an ill disguised diversion, thankful that all had gone well.

It had been easy to forge the adoption papers. Really the ministry should think of a new procedure.

The adoption was mostly drawn up more like a contract between two parties and traditionally the Ministry didn't need to be informed at all.

Snape only had to write a formal application to the ministry claiming that his two children had been home schooled and the play was set.

Hogwarts book off magical offspring had gone …lost the first week of august and …magically reappeared in the extensive library of the sanctuary, thanks to Fawkes.

* * *

**Thomas residence**

**Somewhere in ****London**

**September 1st**

* * *

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan sat in the living room of Dean's home, playing chess.

Seamus almost regretted that they played the muggle version instead of the wizarding kind at least than he would have slight chance to best his best friend for once.

Dean's mother was bustling in the kitchen. "Have you read the Daily Prophet today" Dean asked neutrally.

"Yes I have," growled Seamus, "Fudge the moron has gone really round the bend now."

His eyes were glittering angrily and worried when he thought back to the article this morning.

Formal schooling would be denied to muggleborns, to Dean his best friend. Every muggleborn who has not gotten at least eight OWL's in their exams was to be obliviated.

The only way to get out of this was when the person was already of legal age. "How many OWL's did you get by the way?" he asked tentatively.

An uncharacteristic bitter smile played around Dean's lips. "Seven….and Check." Calmly he took out a scowling Seamus queen with his rook who looked shocked at his best friend's revelation however a frown creased his brow when he looked back at the chess board.

"And mate, mate. Sometimes I really wonder why I'm still playing against you." Seamus voiced slightly disgruntled, though his eyes betrayed his worry for his best friend.

For all his grumbling he liked to challenge his friend for a game of chess even though he had yet to win once.

"Dean," his mother called from the kitchen, "Would you be a dear and bring me some potatoes from the cellar?"

"Of course, mum. I'm going." With this he got up, Seamus after a second of indecision followed him .

When Dean switched on the light a small electric cackle was all he got, when the bulb burnt through, shrouding the staircase in Darkness again. "Damn, that was the last one and we can't even cast a simple lumos for light. Just wait here."

So saying Dean left Seamus at the top of the staircase as he turned around and walked to the wardrobe, their coatrack and storage for useful utensils, right next to the front door and with some more rummaging found what he was looking for.

A flash light; switching it on the dark stairwell was plunged into artificial daylight.

Slowly they descended the stairs. A fuse must have bunt through for the cellar light wouldn't work either.

When they reached the storage tanks Dean handed Seamus the flash light as he reached into one of the tanks to retrieve the potatoes.

The door bell rung, they heard soft steps from the kitchen as the two boys made their way back they were at the foot of the stairwell when they froze.

From above they could here soft voices coming from the hallway. Suddenly they could hear a body fall to the floor.

Shocked they remained still as they heard one voice call "Search the house, aurors Kerry and Logan. " "Aurors", Dean whispered as he made a move to rush up the staircase.

Seamus caught his arm and started to retreat downstairs as he dragged a resisting Dean with him "they will not hurt your mother. However if they find you, you will be obliviated."

"But…"

"No buts, don't you know what might happen if some overzealous idiot does that charm? You might loose any memory of being a wizard for good. You need those to help your mother. We also are not Harry to take on three fully trained aurors at once. Is there another way out?"

Reluctantly Dean nodded, remembering belatedly that Seamus, who had switched the flashlight off, couldn't see the movement in the Dark.

"Yes, follow me." Grabbing Seamus arm he lead the Irish boy through the cellar when they heard the door to the cellar creak open and two sets of heavy footsteps moving slowly downstairs, a weak glow from a wand tip giving away their position.

Seamus and Dean quickly ducked behind a heap of discarded furniture. The two aurors stopped on the lowest step undecided; not liking the scarce illumination in the vast cellar.

A dozen Death Eaters could hide in here and they would notice them to late. There hesitation was their undoing.

Seamus who remembered his father once yelling at him for blinding him with a flash light nudged Dean.

"When I say now start hexing them." He whispered following up with a screamed "NOW!" switching on the flashlight plunging the cellar again in uncomfortable white light.

More important its brightness caused the well trained aurors to cover their eyes in agony their wand light not being enough to save them.

They didn't get a chance to recover, the assault with the flashlight had been immediately followed up with stupefy, tarantalegra, incacerate and some other choice hexes which all hit their mark.

Suffice to say those poor sods looked something like Malfoy at the end of the ride on the Hogwarts Express.

Grinning maliciously they got up just as auror number three charged downstairs forgetting any ministry direction dealing with downed teams.

He was hit by two stunners simultaneously. Carefully the boys crept closer to those fools.

Dean, angered and sickened with worry thinking of what they might have done with his mother, couldn't resist to bestow the ministry dudes with some additional hexes, nothing too damaging but boy where their colleagues in for it when they tried to unhex them.

When Dean reached the end of the stairs his heart hitched when he saw his mother lying still on the carpet in the hallway.

As he slowly went closer he noticed with relieve that she was still breathing however her gaze was empty.

"Mother," he chocked out. Mrs Thomas jerked slightly as if startled turning her dazedly into the direction of the voice.

Ice crept down Dean's spine when he heard a disoriented voice ask, "Who are you?" What the hell was the ministry playing at?

"We have to go now before they return. Take what you need and than meet me outside. If some one appears I fire a reductor curse."

"Okay, thanks Seamus. I won't be long." True to his word Dean reappeared minutes later with a duffel bag.

Getting a hold on his unresisting mother they went two blocks farther down the streets before Seamus called the Knight Bus to him, leaving even before the owls for improper use of underage magic could arrive.

A seasickness inducing drive by Knight Bus and five floo trips later they arrived at Seamus home.

* * *

**Creevey's home**

**Devon**

**Sptember 1st**

* * *

Dennis was sitting in a tree in the backyard watching the farmland surrounding their little farm here in Devon; soft rolling green and yellow fields. Well mostly yellow due to the late summer heat. He could see farmers mowing their meadows and overall being occupied with this year's harvest. His brother was off somewhere hunting motives for his camera.

Suddenly the peaceful scenery changed as three plops could be heard. Recognition dawned on him; it was the sound of apparition.

Quietly yet fast he glided down his vantage point and carefully crept over the lawn. Being rather small for his thirteen years of age the high grass reached almost to his shoulders he got to his knees and quickly yet carefully he crept towards the house, shielded quite well by the high grass.

He could hear agitated voices from the inside urging him to press in. However he had seen enough crime and action movies to know that that would be a very bad thing to do, intending to get a better view he pressed himself against the wall next to a window, carefully peering in.

He was in luck the three ministry flunky's looked the other way, he didn't think these could be Death Eater's. For one those wore always black robes which got along quite well with their white masks and secondly his parents would be either dead by now or being tortured into insanity.

Those three seemed to be arguing with his parents when suddenly one of the wizards was drawing his wand his voice sounding more threatening. They clearly wanted to know about their two magical son's whereabouts.

White hot rage washed over him as Dennis made to jump through the window come what may he would take those bastards out; after all he wasn't a member of the DA last year and a Gryffindor on top of it for nothing.

Right at this moment he was weighed down by a heavy weight a hand covering his mouth. He struggled against the invisible weight, now more panicked than angry, but couldn't shake it of as voice whispered harshly in his ear.

"Be still boy, or do you want them to hear you." came the harsh whisper of a male voice.

The invisible weight seemed to shift for a second probably to look through the window,"Figures, Brown's cronies. Oh what fun." Sounding rather gleeful murmuring to himself.

"Three inside the house and all in the same room. Stupid idiots. No sense for security. That will cost them dearly." By now the voice sounded positively malicious. "Listen, boy. I will go in there and you are going to join your brother in the shed over there." The stranger said, "Now, move!"

With this Dennis made his way to the shed, figuring it would be safer to obey that man not even be able to see the man. Every instinct in him screamed to stay and help his parents.

Still he carefully crept towards the shed and slipped in while behind him a ruckus broke out.

Idly he wondered why he did obey that stranger so blindly when a wand was held to his neck.

Freezing he looked along the wandtip to his owner and with a sigh of relief he recognized Collin in the dim lit shed. Recognizing his brother Collin let his wand sink to his side with relief.

Suddenly the door burst open and the strange man now visible becoming visible at some point in the short fight looking rather battered.

Their parents stumbled in after him.

"Quick! We have got no time for this the aurors will be here soon. Take a hold." With this he drew out an old square piece of paper.

As everyone had touched it, he mumbled "safety" and seconds later the shed was empty again.

* * *

**Black Cuilins**

**Isle of Skye**

**24th September**

* * *

He was soaring high up over the Cuillins. Eric at the moment didn't care to think about anything more serious than his rare moment of freedom.

He was just relaxing, riding the air currents in the sunlight and revelling in its warmth. He missed his raven friend somewhat sending the cheeky creature with Luna, who Kara had taken a liking to.

Luna's father too was now in America in a small hospital specialised on dark curses which had been built during Voldemorts first rise.

The American ministry than had some problems with wannabe Death Eaters cropping up causing trouble. They weren't that many but enough to put the ministry into disorder for a few months until they could pull their act together.

But when they did those few Dark Wizards didn't stand a chance, though they never had anything to do with the real deal. Voldemort himself never made it over the great pond.

His flight wasn't as relaxing as usual missing his friend's fiercely. Strangely it was Luna he missed the most.

He would have reckoned it would have been Ron however his best friend had been relegated to a close second. It disturbed him.

Luna and he weren't that close after all before they parted. Maybe he should ask his sister for some advice; he would be the first to admit that he was blissfully clueless whenever it came to the opposite sex as the Cho debacle had shown him.

At least Erin would go back to Hogwarts with him.

Over the last week they had become so accustomed to each other that they just might pull it off. Still he felt nervous. He was glad that at least one of his friends, now a sister, was at Hogwarts with him though a stab of guilt crossed him as he thought of Ron who was now at Beauxbatons without his girlfriend even though Ron had agreed wholeheartedly with Hermione.

Thinking of his sorting he couldn't help but feel in his bones that everything would work according to plan though his rational faculty didn't agree with his subconscious mind envisioning everything that could go wrong and then some. What if the hat recognizes them and tattles.

Well they would cross that bridge when they got there; right now he was circling in the sky, luxuriating in the warmth of the fading sun. The wind slightly ruffled his feathers, however not enough to disturb his serene circling above the Cuilins. Roughly two miles below him and underground his sanctuary was located.

Two weeks in September letters from his friends had arrived, describing the students the feel of apprehension at Beauxbatons or total lack thereof at Salem.

Luna and Ginny didn't write much, just a small note of comfort and updating them on what it was like to visit a witch only elite boarding school. Salem appeared quite open-minded compared to Hogwarts and was more relaxed about the political situation in England.

Well, the great pond acted as a big border.

Voldemort the bad-bogey-man didn't seem to concern them that much.

Ginny and Luna were subtly dropping hints and overall were doing their best to get their peers to ponder recent developments in the UK.

Most got angry on the muggleborns behalf. It seemed as if the structure advertising pureblood values were completely missing even though there minds were pretty much as narrow minded as the majority of the UK if it come to houselves, goblins, werewolves and so on.

Ron had gotten his owl back. Pig had suddenly appeared, to the poor boys chagrin, in the middle of the start of year feast at Beauxbaton.

Causing quite the commotion as he was flying loops and twittering incessantly, landing finally on Ron's shoulder.

Even though Ron termed his owls some quite unsavoury names and expressing his wish to strangle the "feathery git" for embarrassing him like that you still could tell from the letter that he was actually quite glad to have his owl back.

Thinking of Pigwidgion painfully brought back his still missing snowy owl Hedwig. She wouldn't turn up he remembered with a stab off sadness.

His magical signature had changed dramatically. The bond that had once existed between her and what was once Harry Potter had snapped on his birthday.

These two weeks still seemed to be quite relaxed at Beauxbaton's and Salem. Nothing much had happened between trying to fit in, new classes and making new friends.

Though there were some lingering doubts of his friends about their disguise, well they couldn't remember of wearing an almost foolproof enchanted object on their upper arm which they didn't remember of ever putting on.

The charm to disguise his friends was anchored in a bracelet, which additionally held the protection for the factus-servus potion combined with concealment charms which caused the bracelet to behave in an almost organic pattern becoming a part of the persons arm completely undistinguishing to the who rest of the skin.

Only a parselmouth could remove or alter it now which was the only crux in case Voldemort ever figured that one out.

Through the combined effort off the order and Eric's friends as they scavenged both libraries for appropriate charms, spells and enchantments. It was really lucky that the ministry were quite unable to pick up on any spell casting done in his sanctuary. The extensive library section on enchanting and spellbinding and Luna's aptitude for it had helped them along quite nicely. They found a charm that provided an almost failsafe way to ensure the charms couldn't be detected.

It was very akin to the fidelius charm only this one was cast on objects and not a location which made it easier to cast. Only if Eric died or he willingly divulged the secret would those bracelets be in any kind of danger off discovery. The secret was hidden deep down in Eric's mind as the only one who could manipulate it besides he had the strongest Occlumency barriers.

The spell ensured that the wearer completely forgot of ever putting it on in the first place thus assuring that the bracelet couldn't be removed or being revealed under say veritaserum.

The beauty of it was no matter what kind of revealing charm known to wizardingkind was used none could detect for the bracelet also assimilated the wizards or witch's own magical signature.

Therefore no spell could distinguish between the magical signature of the bracelet and the wizards or witch's own.

The order was being careful with contacting with anyone outside their little circle. However it had made cautious advances towards influential people in Europe and passed those bracelets to those few friends it still had.

The concealment charms concerning Eric's friends were more extensive than most order bracelets needed to be.

They ensured that no outsider would be able to recognize Ron, Neville's, Luna's and Ginny's identity creating a powerful illusion.

However these were not totally foolproof as Hogwarts for example had wards which would rip any illusion of that kind apart that lasted longer than sixty seconds, though it sadly did nothing to reverse the effects off appearance altering potions such as Polyjuice.

Beauxbatons and Salem's wards were not as advanced. Neither was the ministry's Eric's thought with a smirk though the ministry could track magical signatures within its facility.

Their ministry contact had warned them early on that those wards would be installed in Hogwarts too.

Taking a final sweep over the mountainside he gracefully glided through the barrier to the dining room. It somehow was quite disturbing to fly through what looked like solid stone fro the outside even though he new that this happened to be an illusion of sorts.

A muggle could climb up what looked like a cliff falling nine hundred feet down to the sea without ever noticing anything. Even your ordinary witch or wizard wouldn't know the difference without being keyed into the wards.

With a soft pop he transformed back. Turning around he watched through what looked like windows from this position the setting sun lost in his thoughts as the sun turned the dining room in warm shades of red and yellow.

Tomorrow he thought with the beginning of dread he finally would start his sixth year. Suddenly a letter appeared in front of him. An unfamiliar scrawl read,

Eric Emrys Snape

Somewhere in Scotland

No owl had brought it. Though how the hell did this thing simply appear here? Casting the most powerful he watched with baited breath as a yellow beam hit the letter. For a second it flashed a bright green, showing that it was safe to touch it. At least it was not a portkey or poison.

His mind spinning madly, after all only Kara and Fawkes should be able to pass the wards uncomfortable he made a move to grasp it but hesitated at the last moment.

Suddenly the letter flew in the air and begun to unroll itself. An ancient sounding voice began to talk. "Raven, it has come to our attention…"

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts**

**Great Hall**

**30th September**

* * *

The Great Hall was full as Eric and Erin strolled in together with every other Halfblood and Pureblood student who has until now been home schooled from first to seventh year. They stopped in front off the teachers table where they turned to overlook the student's body.

The student's about to be sorted easily were half again the current number of Hogwarts population.

Ron would have gone nutter's if he had to suffer through that spectacular sorting.

The thought made his heart clench, a gentle squeeze as Erin slipped her hand in his made him look up into his sisters reassuring eyes her mind wandering the same path as his.

She had caught his thoughts again; interesting that this particular talent awakened in her. After all it had lain dormant for centuries.

However full the hall seemed with a stab to his heart he saw the missing students.

Dean, Seamus, Collin and Dennis were only a few names that came to mind even though they were a whole of a lot more lucky than some or though he heard. 'Calm down Eric', a soft disembodied voice echoed in his mind. 'its not your fault that half of the wizarding world is made up of pureblooded bigots and the other one is made of compliant sheep about to be slaughtered.'

'And where do we stand dear sister? Are we pureblooded bigots or compliant sheep?' 'We my dear brother are the watchers the witnesses the judges and ultimately when all comes to a close we will be the needed change.' She projected with finality.

'How did you come to that conclusion?' He asked darkly amused oh maybe it wouldn't be though hard to make her privy to his traitorous plans. At least that's what they were to most pure-blooded bigots. Hermione once again surprised him with a wave of approval. It had increasingly grown harder to keep her out of his mind even though it was reciprocated.

It scared him even his father had never been able to penetrate his mind with that ease.

Strangely enough he didn't think he minded that much.

Seeing as it was not worth any further comment he took again to observe the Great Hall quietly making a show of throwing some approving glances at the famous enchanted ceiling, Erin following suit.

Slowly his stomach turned into knots from hunger and anxiety, when will those idiots finally start with the sorting we stood here long enough. Oh no Umbridge is going for a speech please save us someone.

Erin almost snickered at this though with some effort she managed to keep her face still.

"My dearest fellow witches and wizards, "Umbridge crooned ('Oh man she is really acting the part of evil hag, ' Eric supplied in mind speech to Erin knowing that there was no chance in hell that any one would catch on not fazing her much by the voice in her head, Erin mentally agreed and went back to listening.) " I welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I return to you as your beloved headmistress."

At this most people sitting at the house tables looked decisively ill while others took it a little further making gagging motions, even some at the Slytherin table, Eric noted. Malfoy looked bored a superior smile fixed on his face as if he knew something others didn't.

"I will make it short. Every rule I established as High Inquisitor last year will go back into effect immediately now." Only a few students dared to grumble which were easily quailed as the hard stare of their new headmistress swept over them.

"My edicts as High Inquisitor are compiled in a book for all the students which will be on your nightstand. I advice you to read up on them while the new students will have a week leeway you older ones especially the prefects are bound to follow it to a t starting tomorrow. I suggest start reading quickly. Anyone found carrying something of WWW origin will be put in detention for three months every evening while any privilege will be revoked. There won't be any trips to Hogwarts below sixth year. Do not try to venture there if you are without permission you will not like the consequences."

No one dared to make a noise as she continued in her high girly voice which for some reason didn't sound ridiculous funny but evil.

"On a happier note, after the traitorous McGonagall character has fled, I give you your new transfiguration teacher Freya McGregor she also will be the new head of house for Gryffindor. Hopefully she will do better than her predecessor."

If looks could kill Umbridge would have keeled over dead right that moment as the new transfiguration teacher stood up with a slight bow hiding her angry gaze behind a curtain of honey blond hair, hesitant clapping rang through the hall dieing down quickly.

Umbridge hurried on "Sadly our beloved caretaker Argus Filch had to leave the premises. Most of you are aware that he is squib and as such can't be aloud to be in contact with the magical world. You understand it would be quite unsafe for him to remain in the magical world after You-Know-Who has returned and is once again plunging the world into a war against non-magic users also known as muggles. However those are not the only ones threatened by him squibs and mud...ggleborns are on his hit list." she almost slipped there Eric thought viciously however nothing showed on his face he still sported a mask of indifference as did Erin even though it must hurt her badly, though she technically would count as a half-blood now.

"I now present you Reginald Seymour Ramsey from Canada." The unenthusiastic ovation died down even father as before "For the Half breed Rubeus Hagrid Mrs Elvira Grabbly-Planck I'm sure you like to hear has been permanently hired. Now I come to the last new staff member, we all hope he will last longer than the last ones. However I'm quite optimistic that he will prevail after all Mr Potter has left this country in cowardice instead off facing the charges like a Gryffindor and won't return" laughing falsely at her joke, Eric had now real trouble to keep outwardly calm, remembering instead the instance when she had been scared away, Peeves hot on her heels in pursuit.

His lips curled up in a smirk, if that bitch only knew.

The old Hogwarts students didn't seem to take the jibe well either for only some at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables joined in however most of the new students were laughing along.

"Mr Gilbert Mallory will also be my Deputy Headmaster. On that note would you please start the sorting." She asked her second in command.

"Of course headmistress." Their new Defence professor replied with a half bow his face void of any emotion taking the roll.

His eyes when they flitted over the new students were cold as ice making Eric shiver.

Glancing to his side he noticed that Erin wasn't faring any better. In matter of seconds they both had reinforced their mind shields spinning out random innocuous thoughts just in case.

"We will start in reverse order. Therefore seventh years will be the first to be sorted. Stanley Warrington" whispers went to the hall why hadn't the boy attended sooner his family was sure Dark and alleged You-know-who followers.

"Hufflepuff" came the sullen reply of the sorting hat who was rather miffed that he wasn't allowed to sing the school song.

Oh just they wait he would mix them right up the hat smirked inwardly.

Well that boy was rather loyal to his ideals and his parents not afraid to work hard either for them.

A stunned Warrington was walking to a politely clapping Hufflepuff table.

The Snape twins were gloating inwardly. Seems like the hat had discovered a streak of mischief a mile deep this year, he mused.

The sorting would be fun, idly Eric wondered what would happen if Malfoy would have to be sorted today.

On and on it went the sorted didn't look particular happy as Marjorie Greenbanks had been sorted into Slytherin everything grew silent.

The Greenbanks, at least those who had attended Hogwarts before, had always been Gryffindor's. Sure the hat loved to antagonize.

If looks could kill or at least could set fire to erroneous magical objects the hat would have been burnt to a cinder long ago.

Being bored Eric proceeded to investigate his new teachers some more. His Defence against the Dark Arts professor had brown sleeked back hair, rather like Malfoy, angular features, but what send shivers down Eric's spine were that pair of ice blue eyes which seemed to penetrate everything it perceived. His robes seemed to be immaculate and expensive. Everything about that man screamed danger.

Quickly Eric turned his head to appraise his new transfiguration professor who seemed to alternate evil glares between Umbridge and Mallory. No love lost there it seemed. McGregor was a regal woman in her fifties hardly to be called old especially if one considers that witches and wizards life span exceeded that of muggles considerably. Every part of her was neat but held back a fierceness that could match McGonagall's when roused. He liked her simply for those similarities to his late head of House which wouldn't hinder him to take everything she said with a grain of salt.

When his eyes swept over the rest of his professors, sadly acknowledging Hagrid's absence, his eyes stopped at one Seymour Ramsey to a select few although known as Remus Lupin. Smirking inwardly when he imagined what Umbridge would say if she ever found out that she was sitting in close proximity to a dangerous werewolf. Hopefully it wouldn't be anytime soon.

His father, Remus and that McGregor person seemed to drill ill concealed glares at the Deputy headmasters back united in their dislike for a fellow colleague. Eric was ripped out of his musings when the Deputy Headmaster had seemingly called his name twice already if he interpreted that smirk from his father correctly.

"Eric Emrys Snape," the man snapped aggravated "Stop daydreaming and let yourself be sorted." Agonizingly slowly, Eric with measured steps his head held high, he knew he would pay for that later, he arrogantly sat on the chair daintily taking the hat and with a theatrical sigh adjusted the hat on his head. Immediately it went dark as the hat plopped over his eyes. Well somehow he had hoped that the hat wouldn't cover his eyes making him look ridiculous. Well, that was too much to hope for.

'Ah what have we here…Snape …eh wouldn't it be funny to put you into Gryffindor… that would blow their heads for real.' The hat chuckled, 'Oh come on sort me now put me wherever I don't care, I'm starved.' 'Tuttutttutt you would think I know a ploy when I see one you want to go to Gryffindor. But we can't have that Harry can we?' 'How the hell…'' Do I know? Well, that's my secret. Truth is I always knew you were Severus Snapes son. But don't worry your secret is safe and this time I get to sort you wherever I want you to be.' If the hat could smirk he would do it right about now. He simply screeched "SLYTHERIN!" in a volume that it had yet to rival.

Chuckling slightly Eric sat the hat back down on the chair. The Deputy looked balefully at him his lips frozen in a sneer. Cockily Eric waved at his father and with a smirk he victoriously strode over to the Slytherin table his robes billowing after him. The dutiful clapping died away quickly not knowing what that son of their Head of House was up to.

Part one of the game was on the way. Imperatively he let himself be seated between Zabini whose eyes showed a glimmer of dark amusement at the show while his face didn't betray any emotions and Theodore Nott who observed him as if he was something nasty.

Looking up Eric was able to see his sister sliding on the sorting hat. She didn't have to wait as long as seconds later the hat shouted out "Ravenclaw". In Eric's opinion it sounded rather strangled.

Serenely Erin got up from the chair and calmly went to the politely clapping Ravenclaw table. She sat down between Padma Patil who looked slightly nauseous at the prospect to sit next to the Potion masters daughter, Eric smirked.

Their father really had worked hard to develop his reputation. Though Erin didn't seem to have any problems to get along with the other Ravenclaws, after five years of befriending Harry and Ron she wasn't the outwardly bossy yet shy girl anymore.

He let his eyes wander around the table. To his big surprise Crabbe and Goyle junior where not at their respective places next to Malfoy who was immersed in a quiet discussion with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson.

His demeanour expressing his personal I am an evil little ferret attitude.

"Disgusting isn't it?" came a quiet voice from the right, Nott.

"What? Yes, is he always displaying his influence in such a manner?"

"You have no idea." Zabini spoke up. "He surly will try to make you an alley soon. Afterall your daddy is his head of house and evil little voices whispered that Malfoy wasn't that good at his favourite subject this year."

"Favourite subject of course, because of Potter."

"Why? Were they friends?" Eric asked feigning ignorance. "Oh no, on the contrary" chuckled Nott darkly, "quite the opposite. They hated it each others guts. Your father had always a way of elevating Malfoy while stomping Potter into dust."

"Poor Malfoy now he does not know what to do with his time, besides preening. He also has to drop his favourite subject. Poor Malfoy." Nott said in mock compassion.

Eric didn't know what to think of those two boys. It all could be a ploy.

With a shudder he realized his sister and he weren't the only ones to create plots within plots. On top of that he had a headache coming he barely could keep the surface thoughts of his peers back though the upper classman and quite a view of the lower Slytherins seemed quite able to keep there thoughts to themselves.

Only a direct probe would yield anything here he realized. Unfortunately the majority of Hogwarts had not yet learned the meaning of Occlumency.

His poor sister too was rubbing her head in the telltale way of soothing a headache. This was going to be a long year. Christmas holidays couldn't come too soon. At least he would get a break then.

Slytherin castle

Voldemorts Throne Room

30th September

The Dark Lord that in his throne room plotting, a satisfied smirk playing around his lips. All pieces were falling together.

The ministry was in shambles already and without him doing anything. There wasn't even the need to attack yet, as the ministry was doing quite a good job themselves with their muggle acts to antagonize the public; playing him right in his hands.

Fudge would be taken care of in his own time. If he remained this helpful the fool might be allowed to life.

A candidate has already been placed to take over the reigns of power when the time came. Someone whose integrity the people wouldn't think of questioning now that Dumbledore was dead.

They would look for someone knew someone who brought in plenty of traitors. Maybe he would sacrifice some of his higher ranking Death Eaters.

Afterall many had failed him last year. There short term in Azkaban not nearly enough to repay him for their failure of going against six teenagers to get their hands on a bloody prophecy which was lost in the end.

Rage washed over him when he thought about the humiliating escape with Bella After his duel against Dumbledore. They said he was the only wizard the Dark Lord feared and they were right. However he had fabricated the perfect trap for his biggest adversary and he was thwarted again, thwarted by the old coots' death.

All the information lost. Even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to resist his potion. Only Potter would be able to resist the potion, him being a parselmouth.

The beauty of it was that Potter now was even more hated by the majority of England's wizarding community than he himself and his mysterious disappearance was just adding fuel to the fire. So Potter was completely out of the picture as a rallying point.

The vampires were almost on his side and the werewolves were soon to follow despite Lupins meagre attempts at approaching them. Now that Albus Dumbledore was out off the picture the order could offer the Dark creatures nothing.

The ministry wouldn't be any kind of contender between Fudge and Umbridge there was no chance in hell that they would offer anything but demands while offering nothing in exchange. That attitude would soon bite them in their tail.

The goblins were a different matter altogether. They somehow had disappeared from the face off the earth. Only a few were still left at Gringotts. The entrance wards had been reinforced though that even he himself would be very hard pressed to enter at all.

Your ordinary witch or wizard was able to enter as normal, however anyone with an above average potential would be restrained until cleared with the head goblin unless of course you were expected.

In all likelihood clearing him to enter would happen as soon as he Voldemort would announce his undying love for his deceased muggle father, well they knew that he had killed enough goblin families. Though, no love lost there.

On the other hand it was quite amusing that his death eaters didn't even get a second glance. He wasn't fooled by this behaviour there were probably always some very mean crossbow bolts pointed at his minions at all times. Especially as three of the newbie's were pin cushioned with the very same when growing to bold ensuring that other Death Eaters were quite civil to what they termed scum-of-the-earth-even-worse-than-mudbloods.

That wouldn't explain however were the majority of these slippery little buggers were hiding.

Dumbledore too had been unaware off anything as Voldemort's spy fed the old man with lies and then proceeded to poison the old man. Idiot purebloods!

Oh how he wished he didn't need them. For now though there was no getting around said fact besides they had their uses still. Even if it was for cannon fodder.

It was rather unfortunate that Bill Weasley had not been able to divulge anything even under the factus-servus potion.

The first question asked about goblins whereabouts had sent him into a magical coma which not even his best medics could break. The diagnosis was something about two warring commands.

Obviously the goblins had made sure that their wizard and witch employees couldn't tattle on them; pity. Oh he would find something soon in the meanwhile he would start again to recruit extending his hunt for followers towards Europe.

An expected disturbance of the wards brought him out of his musings. Two of his most faithful servants were about to report.

The two Death Eaters fell to their knees, their heads bowed deep to kiss their masters hem.

"Ah Lucius, my friend. I see you have recovered nicely from your unfortunate stay at Azkaban prison." Voldemort said by way off greeting sounding nothing else but threatening. "I hope you bring some good news for once. And Severus..."

TBC


	8. First classes and new mysteries

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the Harry Potter universe created by

J.K. Rowling Not mine

The plot is based on the Severitus- challenge therefore is not mine either.

Rating: PG13 mild language

Spoilers: All five books (SS/PS; CoS; PoA; GoF; OotP)

A/N: Hello all, sorry for dropping of the face of the earth for so long. Thanks for all who found time to review they were most helpful especially as incentive to put my butt on a chair and start writing. I had some problems with this chapter and I still do not like how it turned out. This chapter will not contain any spoilers to HBP, which by the way I liked very much. In fact I do not plan to incorporate parts of it in this story as of now. I might decide to lend the one or the other idea later on whatever works. However, should this happen I will make sure to warn you.

* * *

**Chapter 7: First classes and new mysteries**

**Hogwart's**** Dungeon**

**Potion Classroom**

**1st October**

**

* * *

**

NEWT's potion class should be comprised of highly talented students at least receiving an Outstanding in their potion OWL.

Wistful Eric and Erin sat right in the back of the classroom almost wishing for the good old times when the students either knew what they were doing, to scared to actually mess around or like Eric than Harry being to distracted by the hatred of Professor Snape to actually attempt any mischief.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Usually NEWT potions wasn't taken by more than fifteen students half of them Slytherins, Snape's high standards making sure of that plus his bias towards Slytherin house souring the subject for anyone lacking the will or skill and a good portion of pure stubborness to continue.

However this year Mme Umbridge had decided that it would go against her sense of fairness to prevent new students from the opportunity of increasing their knowledge in one of the most important courses that were taught at Hogwarts.

Therefore she opened unwisely and without asking the resident potion master's opinion NEWTS potion courses for everyone in sixth year and up.

However what really enraged Snape though he didn't show it, damn appearances, was the fact that everyone of those additional twenty students had barely passed their OWL even Malfoy who benefited from the new rule had barely scraped an exceeds expectation, which made him the best of the worst. In other words the potion room was crowded with mostly dunderheads.

Snape asked himself for the millionth time what was that mentally challenged excuse of a headm… no ministry pet imbibing when she came up with that proposition.

Yes, right proposition order more like it. She didn't even allow dividing the big class in two smaller classes, proposing that one group worked on potion theory while the other was making the actual potion which he would oversee.

"Severus, I'm sure you will handle the challenge." She said laughing coquettishly.

Oh shit, the toad is hitting on me, Eurgh, he thought in disgust. Thankfully Snape had long years as spy to fall back on to repress the revulsion and contempt from showing in either his voice or face.

Only a minute twitch of his lips in his neutral face, not noticeably to the likes of Umbridge, betrayed his true feelings. "Of course Headmistress, as you wish. However please note that I will exclude any student incapable of holding up. I can't let the high standards of N.E.W.T's potion class drop because some students won't be able to brew the complicated potions which are a requirement NEWT's examinations. Afterall what will concerned parents say if their children won't scrape at least an A in their N.E.W.T.'s."

"Well Severus if you say though, but you are not allowed to evict anyone without good reason. That would be suspicious you see? I might think you wanted to evade my orders." Umbridge had crooned in a would-be conspiratorially voice.

Snape almost lost it then and there. With an internal sigh he decided to play along for now besides she never said anything from leaving of their on free will.

The smirk that spread behind Umbridge's back threatened to split his face in half. He knew just the potion to weed out the lazy and unprepared; a small revision should be in order for their first lesson he thought gleefully.

At least everyone he had taught over the last five years should be able to produce at least a halfway decent potion without detailed instruction on his part.

However he still couldn't help feeling slightly apprehensive about Eric being able to hold up.

Five years of scorn for his son's ability in the potion department had not yet been appeased. Before he entered his classroom he performed a charm which let him peek into the room.

Eric and Erin sat well into the back with Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbot, because of that damn muggle law Justin Finch Fletchley was not in attendance one of the more adapt potion students that had graced Hogwarts halls once in a while which he, Snape, had found especially surprising for a muggleborn and a Hufflepuff on top of it.

His tell tale sneer deepened as he apprised the rest of his class. With a bang he flung the classroom door open letting it hit the wall with a loud bang, quailing any ongoing conversations,wide eyes and gaping mouths a sign of deep shock.

Snape took his time in assessing his new students. Many of those wouldn't appear to the next potion class and all they had to brew was draught of peace.

Eric's eyebrow crept upwards as he watched a sadistic glint appear in his fathers eyes. He decided to lean back and enjoy the show providing that he wasn't caught up in his father's mad scheme to help his students decide that that they really didn't want to continue with advanced potion making.

In the ensuing silence as their professor stalked to his desk in measured steps, each echoing in the now very silent room, like a judge about to pass judgement. The newbies watched on in curiosity and mild unease.

This was a teacher they didn't want to cross for sure, while small droplets of sweat appeared on the veterans foreheads knowing for sure that this didn't bode well for them .

Even the Slytherins were quite uneasy. With the sound of a whip Snape let his wand snap on the desk, making his class cringe.

Without a spoken word writing appeared on the blackboard; The draught of peace. As Eric watched he noticed that the instruction were slightly off.

Catching Erin's eye she nodded having noticed it also. Of course it was a well known fifth year potion for OWL. Something everyone should know the recipe by heart after being drilled by Snape.

But here was the catch. Eric really hoped he wouldn't make a fool out of himself though that was quite unlikely even if his father would deny him a helping hand Erin surely would help.

Telepathy had its uses sometimes. Slightly distracted he almost missed out on his father's speech. It was classic almost as impressive as his first year speech.

"Welcome to a new year of potion." He leered sinisterly giving every impression of the big dark dungeon bat. "However I find it quite shocking to find some of your names on my role call. However our dear Headmistress in her great wisdom has … convinced me to allow you to participate in this class."

At this point some grumbled which earned them one of Snape's death glares, "Silence! I will not tolerate any insolence from your part. I can teach you how to create your very own brand of potions how to combine every single component to get something completely unique, ways to mix various poisons and coming up with a poweful healing draught. That is if you study hard and keep in mind what failure can mean. Any one who thinks he will get away fooling around in this class should consider leaving now for I will not go easy on dunderheads. Coming unprepared to this class will loose your house ten points. Messing up your potion will cause a further deduction of fifty housepoints coupled with at least one week detention served with me. As our esteemed headmistress has decided that detentions are always to be served by the professor who assigned them. I really hate spending my time with dunderheads." The grim sneer that played around Snape's lips was positively frightening now. "However if any of your classmates is in danger because of your plunders at any time housepoints and detention are the least of your worries." The malicious smile that grazed his fathers lips surprised even Eric who had quite a few personal encounters with his fathers vindictiveness when he still had been known under the name of Harry Potter.

"These ground rules are effective now. As students of advanced potions you should be able to brew any potion of OWL curriculum in your sleep." If it was even possible his gleeful smirk deepened as half of his class cowered in fear while the rest watched with apprehension and disbelief clearly written on their faces.

With a flick of his wrist the instructions of the draught of peace appeared on the black board. However… "As you surely have noticed only the ingredients are written here. I hardly could leave you to your own devices with at least a modicum off help." He said in air as if offering his class a treat which sat gobsmacked on their stools watching in on in terror.

Surely that man couldn't mean what he just had said Surely they would be at least allowed to use their books. But before anyone could say anything their potion master from hell ploughed on. "Books away now start." Let the fun begin, he smirked as he prowled the narrow aisles between the workbenches which were dangerously close.

Damn and and that was the biggest room were potion lessons could be held.

What was Umbridge thinking he wondered for the umpteenth time. Wait since when is a brainless cross between a toad and a cockroach able to think.

As he made his rounds he was pleasantly surprised and quite relieved to find his son brewing competently while sending furtive glances his way catching his father's mood.

For a brief second he wondered if his son was cheating afterall he was a mindreader, wasn't he? Though he quashed that thought immediately considering that over thirty people were currently in very close proximity.

Reading the mind of his sister would be to much even though she was sitting right next to him. The onslaught of peoples minds would have send the poor boy in shock if he dared to even open his shields for a fraction.

Besides the competent way in which his son was preparing ingredients and the confidant way he stirred his brew couldn't be faked.

Smirking approvingly he noticed the powerfull shielding spells his son and daughter had conjured.

Guiltily he thought back on those occasions when Harry Potter still had graced Hogwarts but couldn't remember any occasion were the boy had acted so self assured in his skills.

It would be closer to the truth that he hadn't give a damn one way or the other. It had been Potter's son than and really all the reason he needed to act his nasty self towards the boy.

Besides the boy had been a Gryffindor even though he knew now that he almost had Harry Potter in Slytherin. God knows what would have happened than.

He didn't think that Potter being in Slytherin would have helped his uncalled animosity towards the boy any.

Snape was so caught up in his own little world, something that normally didn't happen when screaming erupted in several places at once.

It started with the cauldron of Merrissa Leonhardt one of the new Gryffindor's sending green goo all over the room.

Just as the same happened to about half of the remaining cauldrons.

While most of the otheres emitted an odd mustard coloured smoke which while not exactly harmful contributed to a rather interesting odour halfway between old socks and fresh dragon dung.

Only Eric, Erin and Draco seemed to have escaped the mayhem relatively unscathed, having cast protective shields over themselfs and their potions, if one discounted the attack on their sense off smell.

In the ensuing silence Snapes face slowly turned red in anger.

He hated incompetence especially in potions. This potion had only partly been a test for his students wanting to know where he stood with them.

What he had seen surpassed his wildest expectations. He had expected counted even on three or four exploded cauldrons in this class. However the result was three times worse than he could have imagined.

Never in his whole career as a potion master did he have seen such incompetence at even preparing their ingredients right.

Anger gripped him as he thought what could have happened if they had actually brewed a more dangerous potion.

Fuming he started handing out the antidote to the various evidences of the misbrewed potion.

The effects were quite diverse and ranging from an inflated head over Dumbo ears to discoloured skin and hair.

Quite impressive actually what diverse effects one could get from one single failed potion.

In the ensuing silence one could only hear the moans of those effected by the potion and the laboured breath off their potion professor who was eerily resembling a overripe tomato.

Uneasily Eric remembered the last time he had seen his father like this back when Erin, Ron and himself had helped Sirius Black escape the supposed ministry justice, when he still had been Harry Potter and Erin had been known as Hermione Granger.

This didn't bode well for those poor sods who had dared to destroy the lab.

Even Neville never had been able to destroy their classroom so thoroughly.

"Enough with your whimpering! I will make a roll call with everyone who had so foolishly destroyed my classroom and put their classmates in danger. Congratulation children you just earned yourself a month worth of detention. Though don't worry I can't make you clean the filthiest cauldrons. The headmistress has established a new form of detention form every Hogwarts professor has to follow."

Baring his teeth in an anticipatory way the effected students shuddered. "Cale Cardarovic, Perry Darson, Abigail Mason, Case Whatson," . On and on went his list until he had singled out about halve of his class.

" If you decide to take up a complaint to our headmistress please rest assured that I will inform her myself at the earliest that halve of my N.E.W.T class was unable to do a simple fifth year potion. I don't think she will be impressed. "

The addressed students didn't even think to protest however their professor wasn't through with them yet. " A shame that five of my own house are involved in this show of incompetence. Maybe the resulting loss of house points will teach you something for the future. By the way that would be fifty points from every student I named. You are in luck that we are just at the start of the new term and its impossible for the house points to drop into the negative. Fancy if this happens more than once. I daresay you would be the most sought after people of Hogwarts. Now leave!"

As one the students stood up packing their books and ingredients in a hurry before scrambling for the exit.

Erin and Eric looked at each pity and amusement warring in their eyes. **Way to go, dad**! Eric send his father mind-to-mind who had calmed down watching the fleeing students with a smirk of his own.

"Well one does what he must. I can't have these idiots keeping you back, can I?"

"Suppose not. You strive for the best, don't you. I'm just glad that my performance seemed to have found your approval." Swirling the potion sample Eric had handed over and eying it beadily Snape casually said "Passable, you even might scrap an A on this one."

His face carefully blank. Speechless Eric spluttered indignantly "What…but…you…you know that my sample is at least E material." At this his father cracked laughing heartily "Good to know that I still can get a raise out of you."

Bringing a slight smirk to Eric's face. "Very funny indeed. On another note how many do you think will continue this class?" Eric tried to change the topic not so subtly.

"Oh, my guess is that we won't have to put up with those fools who earned the detention. I daresay once they realise what the headmistress idea is for a proper detention is they will reconsider their choice of career."

A shadow crossed Snapes face as he mentioned the detention. "Lets guess she ordered the use of the blood quill for detention again." Eric stated calmly. "Yes Eric, she has. Its absolutely mandatory though."

"I'm glad that I wasn't caught in your sheme." Eric mused "That would surely have given my intention off becoming an auror serious setback." Smiling wryly Snape replied "I'm glad too, I couldn't stand the shame if you would have proved to be your usual rash self."

"People change, I can't effort to be the rash thoughtless boy I used to be." Eric said darkly. "Erin we have to go to Defence. I don't want to be late for our first lesson." Thus Eric and Erin rushed out off the Dungeon leaving a pensieve Snape pondering his son's words.

Defence against the Dark Arts; could any class be worse Eric thought sarcastically. After a N.E.W.T's potion class with what his father had termed Dunderheads-even-worse-than-Longbottom Eric's day didn't get any better.

Last year he would have been glad for the respite his father had granted him. This time however the danger was coming from his fellow potion students.

Three quarters of those students who had gotten themselves detention on the first day stared at the twins balefully as if it was their fault.

Especially two sets of eyes. Two Gryffindors Christopher Guzzle and Nadir Pamir weren't too pleased with the Snape siblings after their fathers performance in the potions classroom.

Gilbert Mallory rushed in just as Erin And Eric had found the only remaining seats right in the back of the classroom his cold grey eyes sweeping the students before him.

In reality it didn't come close to Snape's famous I-hate-every-student-at-Hogwarts-glare found Eric.

His speech however was up to par silencing the class in seconds. "Silence, I will not have any foolishness in my class. Whoever messes up can take his leave immediately and not come back again. Oh and I will be able to find out if you are lying."

This brought an intense look off disappointment to the eyes of Christopher Guzzle and Nadir Pamir who had taken an immediate dislike towards Eric.

Well they were Griffyndor's making Eric wonder if he had been as bigoted as those two twits. He liked to think not. On the other hand the hat really had fun sorting people in houses they might not quite belong to.

Before he could wonder anymore he was rudely brought out of his reference by the grating voice of Professor Mallory.

"Mr Snape, since you do not seem to need my lecture would you please explain to the class what the Sanguis Calidad curse does and how to defend against it."

Taking aback Eric needed two seconds to recover before his brain latched on to the information needed.

"Pity really, I expected more from Severus Snapes son." The class, Especially Nadir and Guzzle, laughed maliciously seeing as their declared enemy was apparently put down two pegs.

"That will be ten points from Sly..." He didn't get any further however as Eric finally found his voice.

"The Sanguis Calidad curse is one of the three major blood curses. It heats the victims blood up to the boiling point while keeping it alive and sane until death. The only reason why it is not considered an unforgivable is that one can block it rather easily with a simple protego shield. It also is countered by a simple finite. In the dark ages it was the hallmark of any Dark Wizard. However it had been discarded in favour of the Killing curse, the unblockable Avada Kedavra."

A brief flash of disappointment flitted over Mallory's face as he slowly mockingly clapped his hands causing Eric to flush in anger.

"Bravo," Mallory crooned, "I couldn't have explained better. I imagine with a father like yours it was only to be expected even though you only acquainted yourself with him quite recently, have you not? That will be two points for Slytherin for answering a question correctly." Slowly Mallory went on as he paced the row up and down. "However I am still going to take ten points from Slytherin for inattentiveness and a detention at eight sharp."

Anger boiling, Eric turned to an Occlumency exercise to calm down, clear as water, ignoring the jeers from Griffyndor and the smug smiles from Hufflepuff and most Ravenclaws, though Guzzle's and Pamir's smile was quickly wiped from their faces as those two earned themselves a detention too.

Wryly Eric thought, trust Hogwarts to provide another nemesis when Snape and he had come to an understanding, not that this would have happened if he had remained Potter's son.

Eric was glad when the bell sounded and they could finally left the torture chamber. Eric, Pamir and Guzzle weren't the only once given a detention. Malfoy and Lisa Turpin would join them too. On top of that Mallory had given them a two feet essay on the subjects of blood spells.

He had also informed them that the end of term test would be a duel to determine their prowess of spell casting. Ravenously Eric and Erin went to lunch what a morning that had been.

He was just glad that his spelled out a double period of independent study.

At least he would be able to do some of his homework before his detention with Mr cold-eyes Mallory, Eric mused. Every student taking N.E.W.T. classes had two to three double periods of independent study a week.

However this didn't necessarily equal a free period. The students could choose from a multitude of topics to write a two feet essay unless they were falling behind in one subject than the respective teacher would set the assignments.

Eric who only took five N.E.W.T classes and two normal classes, Ancient runes and a Healing course which was mandatory for every sixth year and above who was taking NEWT's potion, had three of these in his timetable.

It still managed to look frightening full.

Monday (Double Potions) (Double DADA) (Lunch) (Double Independent Study)

Tuesday (Ancient Runes) (free period) (Double Transfig.) (Lunch) (Double Charms)

Wednesday (Double Transfig.) (Potion) (freee period) (Lunch) (double Independent study)

(Dinner) (Astrology)

Thursday (Double DADA) (Ancient Runes) (free period) (Lunch) (Double Herbology)

Friday (Double potion) (Double charms) (Lunch) (double Independent study)

Saturday (Double Herbology) (Lunch) (Healing)

However Erin's looked worse. Instead of the free period and independent study on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday she took NEWT Double History of magic with the esteemed ghost Binns, NEWT Arithmancy and NEWT Care of magical creatures. Eric had decided early in the summer that he should take at least one course Harry Potter never had taken. It was decided on Ancient Runes and after much tutoring by Hermione and Luna he felt confident enough to take the course.

Studying his cramped time table Eric idly wondered when Quidditch trials would be held if all time tables looked anything like his.

Jumping slightly as his sister answered silently, "**Its either after Healing or not at all."**

** "Right. I wish I could participate though. I miss flying." **

**"If you miss flying that much just transform, Mr animagus."** came the rather tetchy answer.

Sighing theatrically Eric looked at his sister in mock seriousness before replying still mind to mind not noticing the odd stares they received from their peers until... **"you want to…"**

"Hey Snape, how in the world did your father procreate." A voice cut rudely in their silent conversation to the snickers of a group of Griffindors and sure enough as he looked in the direction of the voice he saw Guzzle and Pamir blocking their way to the great Hall.

Curious students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stayed to watch the show. There was no love left between the Head of Slytherin and the students of the other houses especially after the stunt he had pulled in todays NEWT potion course.

As long as they couldn't be incriminated by just stopping in the hall they would watch and enjoy the show.

"Yeah, really I mean what kind of woman…" Guzzle sneered.

He never finished the sentence as Eric's angry glare fixed both boys freezing them in place.

Maybe some wandless and wordless magic was involved too. They however didn't make a move to obstruct the Snape siblings way to the Great Hall anymore, their eyes bulging and throats working furiously trying to make a sound; to no avail.

Though this wasn't all; on the backs of their robes began words to flash in purple and gold spelling out "Kiss me Dolores, my eternal love!".

Confused the onlookers watched out for those who actually had done the spellwork for Snape Junior couldn't have done it.

No, no his wand had stuck in a wand holster at his hip he would never have the time to curse the Gryffindor boys without anyone noticing.

The few Slytherin's in attendance were smirking maliciously especially since the Headmistress had just appeared looking even uglier as her usual self as her eyebrows were scrunched together in an angry frown.

Before the two miserable boys could flee she had each boy on the scruff of his neck shaking them; never mind using magic.

Screeching at the top of her lungs causing some armors to rattle in disgust mind you not in fear. "Disgrace … Detention …for a month every night…in my office …after dinner …starting today... move…now!" Every word was emphasized with a shake of the Gryffindor's. "But we already have detention with Professor Mallory this evening." Guzzle valiantly brought up while his friend gave him explicit handsigns to shut up. "Is this true? Well I will be lenient for this once, after all you are new and don't know the rules yet and cancel his detention just this once ."

"Thank you Headmistress." Came the simultaneous reply their faces showing their relieve…only to be squashed immediately as Umbridge ploughed on. "For the cancelled detention of Professor Mallory today, your detention with myself will be prolongued for one week." With a malicious grin Umbridge released them of her hold sweeping through the doorway leaving two very stunned would-be-bully's in her wake.

Just before she fully entered the hall she turned back. "I'm sorry I forgot. If you dare showing up in the great Hall with this abomination on your back you will receive another month worth of detention. I will expect you at eight a clock sharp in my office. Don't be late." She finished jovially leaving two gobsmacked sixth years in her wake.

"Well Eric I think you exceeded all expectations as pranckmaster however I advice you to be cautious. It wouldn't do if you were caught, would it?" A half amused half annoyed Snape whispered under his breath while passing his son on his way to the headtable, causing a lazy grin to spread on Eric's face.

* * *

**London**

**Ten leagues below sea level**

**

* * *

**

Deep in the bowels of Gringotts, leagues below the lowest levels of vaults a city had been built over the last ten years in preparation of what was coming.

The storm was nearly upon them now once more. Fearing an attack by either Voldemort or the ministry of magic trying to seize control over Goblin people for good they decided to hide were no wizard or witch may set foot without their permission.

The greatest masons of goblins had built it and contrary to what one might imagine, the city was breathtaking; its slim marble turrets rising a hundred feet in the air.

Each building had finely chiselled frescoes depicting oddly enough leaves and vines running along the row of houses making up for the lack of real bushes and trees. If an observer would take a closer look he or she would notice odd movements of the vines and leaves as if subjected to an imaginary faint breeze.

The city was built in a huge cave an enchanted ceiling spanning overhead at least a league overhead. The size of the cave itself could be roughly estimated to the size of greater London being magically extended.

The very own brand of goblin magic keeping it stable. Every pebble, rock and stalactites acting as support columns was infused with goblin magic. Stone magic; the peculiar magic to mould bedrock to once will.

Hogwarts ceiling wouldn't have been possible if not for goblins. Contrary to popular belief the enchantment had been done by goblins. The relationship to wizards than was easier. The city itself could be compared to inner London in size and able to accommodate at least three times the recent goblin population on the British Isles.

Today was a special day for the goblin people for the seventh Great Congregation had been called by Yara Oneye, seer and queen in all but name, the highest member of the Read the ruling body of the seven goblins clans. She who is the eldest and wisest of all goblins; referred and feared by all for her voice is the ultimate law, uncrowned ruler of the lost clan, the seventh one.

The goblin clans congregated on a wide open space which was usually used as the market place. A podest was rising in the sea of goblins. Yara was sitting on a throne like chair with her six co-rulers.

On her right side sat Galen Goldhand a regal goblin shrewd and never crossed twice (for his adversaries found themselves quickly on the unhealthy business end of Goldhands pickax) he headed the clan of miners and was additionally the manager of Gringotts bank, followed by Garenia Lackhand Bloodax and Thoram Grim Mallet unchallenged leaders of the two warrior clans Blood fist and war mallet. To Yara's left were seated Gristles Keeneye GIinthook head of the masons' clan, Kima Softhand head of the clan of healers which was traditionally always a female goblin and lastly Gnomen Earthhand who headed the clan of growers.

They all sat in a half-moon circle in front of a mysteriously black monolith, facing their people. For the moment the traditional fierce rivalry between the clans seemed to have died down.

The dry air was filled with hushed expectant whispers from the people below which died down immediately as Yara rose painstakingly slow gripping her pale white staff with arthritis bend fingers as she shuffled to the edge.

For short moment it seemed as if she would simply stand there observing the crowd. Every goblin waited with baited breath what the seer would say.

The clan leaders looked stonily ahead not betraying what they were thinking aware of what Yara would announce to the common goblins. For all purposes they themselves could have been crafted out of marble or onyx like the monolith behind them.

Suddenly, tap, tap, tap…tap,tap,tap…tap Yara's staff was hitting the floor seven times, the emerald on its end flashing brightly which was immediately answered by the monolith in her back, warm emerald light washing over the congregation.

Awe filled the goblin faces watching her most had raised there hands to shield their eyes from the harsh light.

A clear musical voice rang out, belying Yara's obvious age and physical weakness.

**Raven child, child of light and child of darkness,**

**Stolen away in jealousy**

**Darkness' hunter paid the price in agony**

**Marked in anger, marked in fear**

**green**** light beckoned here**

**flight**** off dead a spirit was, thought dead, yet not.**

**Hiding, biding servant came to set the Darkness free.**

**The marked one was the key, blood was taken forcibly**

**Beware though darkness your fall is near**

**When the ravens power grow**

**As the snow begins to melt**

**The future lies in marked ones hand**

**Help he'll find in talking stone**

**Leagues of leagues below**

**Were Unyielding stone dwellers bow to he who rises above them all.**

**And lead to glory them as unjust laws will fall.**

**Magics**** children shall be free even you and even me.**

**But beware Oh marked one heed me here,**

**One, beware of the darklings call **

**Two, Sister's charm will be the key**

**And finally as love seems lost and despair so near**

**Lunaris**** your salvation will be.**

Silence followed her words as the goblins contemplated what this might be.

Then low excited murmurs and whispers started wondering what this might mean.

Flight of death and darkness could be easily associated with Ekans'a-ekil's-klatohw-eh as goblins had dubbed the recent Dark Lord. He who talks like a snake.

But who was the marked one. The only one that description would remotely fit to was a member of the despised human race and a fugitive of sorts, Harry Potter.

So what had that strange prophecy to do with them? Yara's staff silenced the crowd immediately, her six co-rulers didn't betray their feelings in any way.

They knew who that child was.

They were not pleased. However almost anything was better than to serve the dark lord and maybe end up like the lost clan, forced into slavery and bound by ancient magic, crippling and bending the mind.

That was what the goblin race would be looking forwards too if the boy didn't succeed.

The last appraisal had cost goblins dearly three hundred years after the population is still not as large as it had once been.

They had stood on the brink off annihilation. Suddenly all eyes went back to Yara as the stone behind her flared showing images of black haired boy wearing this ridiculous things some humans used to wear.

They called them classes or something like that. The image spun from the small scrawny boy arrival at Hogwarts to the fight in the ministry's Department of mysteries.

By now most goblins held a grudging respect for the boy.

If anything the goblins could relate to was a fighter, a warrior.

The last image seemed slightly anticlimactic as the boy was lying on his bed drawing strange patterns in the air.

The congregated goblins watched in surprise as the boy started to writhe in agony turning shortly afterwards into a raven.

However the transformations were not over than. Shortly after the animagus transformation another occurred.

When it finished a different face stared down at them. Once more Yara spoke to the congregation, "The snake child has shed its skin, remember him. Find him and bring him to me."

The goblins were not happy campers making there disapproval known however they were almost instantly silenced as the six fellow rulers stood up menacingly calling upon themselves the peculiar crown of fire.

Suddenly every member of the raed was encased in a halo of flames and seemed to grow several feet taller.

Only a fool would raise his voice now as the Raed pronounced their decision. A decision made law.

* * *

Hogwarts 

Snapes private rooms

Saturday

* * *

A week into term, Eric and Erin sat in companionable silence in front of a crackling fire on the couch in their father's private rooms sipping on their butterbeer.

It had been a long and exhausting week which left Snape in a particular foul mood correcting potion essays and watching over the detentions he had assigned.

And since Snape had gotten slightly carried away on their first week of class about thirty essays had been handed in from his NEWTS class alone even though halve of the class had dropped out reducing the amount of essays tremendously.

Eric who had in past school years taken the brunt of the potion masters ire felt quite relieved that it was unleashed on his classmates, which were mostly jerks.

Not looking like James Potter helped quite a bit and the fact that he apparently had inherited his father's gift for potions which begun to flourish now that he actually had a chance to concentrate on what he was doing.

He lacked some of his sister's ease and elegance with potion ingredients but he was going to be a competent enough potion master if he were to choose that carrier instead of becoming an auror.

"How is the minister of magic being elected?" Eric asked out of the blue startling his sister for she hadn't picked up on the turmoil in her brothers mind.

Both had finally learned to completely shield their minds from each other and which was more important to shield their minds from the thoughts running rampant in their peers; which wouldn't be healthy for their sanity in the long run.

Erin even fainted once because of an overload.

"Well the Wizengamot and the head of department do so." Eric was surprised "I thought the British wizarding public was a democracy."

Sadly Erin shook her head. "You rather could say we are ruled by an oligarchy, meaning only certain families can be elected and in this case only people holding certain positions are allowed to vote."

"That partly explains why Fudge is still holding the reigns of power nowadays. Though not for long I imagine."

"Well I agree, I don't think he will hold the office that much longer. You have to understand that most of the wizengamot is comprised of old money, like the Malfoy's for example. Though Lucius Malfoy is not a member per se his grandfather still is. There are the Parkinson's the Nott's and other purebloods. Most are not Voldemort minions however some are sympathetic to his cause. Ordinary people like you and me and the Weasley rarely get voted into this close knit group. Only if they had done something extraordinary like defeating Grindelwald for example. That and his immense power landed Dumbledore as supreme mugwamp even though he hadn't quite the right upringing so to speak."

"So are the Snapes too in the wizengamot? Father was rather tight lipped about his family." A brief picture of a man and a woman rowing while a little boy was crying in the corner of the room flashed in front of his inner eye. "I don't think I am too fond of the prospect of meeting my grandparents."

"Why, did Severus mention something?" A strange look crossed Eric's face when he heard his sister use his father first name bringing the surreal situation back in his mind. "What," Erin asked slightly puzzled at his reaction, feeling something recoil in his brother. "Severus offered to use his first name. Honestly its much better than Professor Snape or sir all the time."

"Why not father?" Eric asked gently. A stubborn look crossed Erin's face. "I'm not ready yet Eric and I probably never will. Even though I proposed the adoption in the first place and I'm eternally gratefull I can't see him him replacing mum and dad."

Changing the subject quickly, Eric mused "I wonder, if the wizengammot is filled to the brim with people abhorring everything to do with muggles, muggleborns and to some extend halfbloods why were we even allowed to study at Hogwarts? Shouldn't have Voldemort's and the pureblood beliefs of the perfect wizarding world come to pass years ago?"

"Said faction for all its tenacity was rather small for about five hundred years. History books mention vaguely some devastating event which killed more than half of the witchs and wizards population than. We were never a large community therefore it had been agreed on to fully introduce muggleborns into society for the survival of the race. Their view of magical beings and what is termed as Halfbreeds however remained as it always had been."

"Rather cold blooded, if you ask me."

"Well yes, sometimes I really wonder if I made the right choice joining this society." A sad far away look crossed her face, as she thought of her parents which quickly turned to anger which too was quickly suppressed again.

Ignoring Erics concerned looks she continued "However Grindelwald changed this. Suddenly there were hundreds of purebloods prepared to purify, as they called it, the wizarding world. They were called the knights of Walpurgis. After Grindelwald's defeat these fanatics were believed to be almost extinct until Voldemort made his move for the first time. Than suddenly the old purebloods came crawling out off whatever hole they had hidden away nursing their wounds."

"So Grindelwald had the same idea's as Voldemort."

"Yes, but not many books tell that story there were even less followers caught or killed than after Voldemorts first fall."

"Which than flocked right around good old Voldy." Erin giggled in exasperation. Voldy indeed she thought a true grin tugging at the corner of her mouth for once; the first since her parents had died.

"Yes you could say that but only the British faction. Never had there been word that he operated on the continent."

"I have a feeling that it will change soon enough. While the ministry is doing a great deal of his dirty work for him he doesn't need to work so hard on getting his point across." Eric mused "The silence is what bothers me most. Father is totally tongue tied about anything that is going on. Not that I would expect him to blab, but he does not even give hints."

"He is worried, Eric."

"I know its almost as if everything is slowly catching up with him. However his Occlumency walls are thicker than ever. Sure it's a good thing." Eric replied pensieve a worried scowl marring his features at Erins disapproving look he forestalled any comment she might want to add, "I do not want to pry Erin honestly. You know how hard it is to keep other peoples thoughts out. Its rather refreshing not to be able to hear other thoughts than your own. On the other hand I think father is stretched much too thin between Umbridge, Voldemort and Slytherin house." Just than their father stepped entered his rooms looking in a particular foul mood.

Grunting noncommittally, obviously tired he let himself fall into an armchair in front of the fireplace however only after pouring a shot of firewhiskey from the cabinet.

His dark onyx eyes tiredly swept over Eric and Erin.

"How are you doing father. You look rather knackered." Eric asked concerned.

A grim look crossed his father's face. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you I'm fine." A statement uttered slightly surprised that the teenagers seemed to actually care. "I wonder if it was a good idea to return to this place."

"But wouldn't have Voldemort become suspicious?" Erin asked tentatively.

"Sure he would," Eric replied in their fathers stead, "but this is not the only reason why we returned is it?" He asked.

"No, Eric. There is more but I cannot tell you it's too dangerous for you to know. I implore you not to use your extraordinary mind gift now. I will tell you but not yet. " Eric made a move to object but Snape ploughed on. "Listen, I know what the prophecy says. But you are not ready yet. Believe me when you finally meet the monster for the final time you have to be prepared as best as you can. You are however not ready yet. Remember as long as you life there is still hope that you can beat him but if you die in some foolish reckless adventure all is lost."

"I know father," Eric replied heatedly, "But people die! I .. I know I should have said something … I still get visions but…let me speak…" Eric said as his father was about to interrupt. Erin remained silent knowing the problem already. "Occlumency is not the problem this time. Voldemort is no natural Legilemense or else you would be dead long ago. Cause no matter how good your shields are a serious probe would shatter them instantly. No… my problem is the other way round he can't keep up his Occlumency shields when he feels particular vindictive, drawing me in." he sneered waving vaguely towards his hidden scar which they had concealed with plain muggle make-up. The beauty of it was no revealing charm could detect it. Neither would the wards pick up on something so completely mundane. Like dirt. They also had altered the shape of his scar by adding some more as precaution, the resistance of it for any healing charms were to high. Instead of a lightning bolt it now looked like a net of crisscrossing scars.

Pity that the make-up had to be reapplied every twelve hours. However No one would be the wiser. Everyone finding out would think Eric was simply indulging his vanity.

"I can't stop reading his mind. The connection between us is growing stronger. Actually I think soon I will be able to know his plans before they actually happen. At the moment its mostly when he is punishing someone or if he is participating in an attack. I can't help it."

"I see." His father drawled pensively tapping a finger against his chin in deep thought. "Why didn't you tell me before? I guess that started a while ago, didn't it?"

"Well around the beginning of September. Imagine my shock when I again was seeing these hideous visions. In the beginning I thought it was purely my over imaginative mind. They were hazy at best but now they are almost as they had been last year. The occasional pain in my scar when Vol..Tom" he changed defiantly as his father threw him a disapproving look. "Well when he runs on high emotion anger, hate or on occasion being happy or more accurately pleased. However hard I try I didn't seem to be able to stop myself seeing it. "

His father looked resigned. He had not expected for the boy to trust him readily, to forget the last five years of animosity in this very school they had shared. Occasions like these were what made him fear that his son would probably never trust him fully. Even though he felt a pang of hurt.

"I thought you knew anyway. After all you were supposed to teach me the high art of Occlumency last year," an undertone of bitterness resonating in his voice.

With a heavy sigh he continued. "Last year I felt strange bouts of emotions which weren't my own. Though I didn't make the connection at first. These were rather frequent until two weeks into the summer hols. That is when I finally mastered Occlumency."

His eyes narrowed slightly. Logically he knew that his failure were as much his own fault as his fathers but sometimes he still felt anger welling up whenever he reflected upon those lessons afterwards the guilt would hit again as his mind turned back to that fateful night in June, when his godfather died.

Erics expression turned from almost content to unreadable in a heartbeat he jumped up from his seat making a show of reading the grandfatherly clock in the corner to the right hand side of the fireplace, the large digit almost on curfew – happy student hunting.

Really that clock should be made illegal. "Its almost curfew, I think its best I'm going. Good night."

With this he grabbed some floo powder and shouting Slytherin Common Room he left before anyone could say anything. The silenece he left in his wake could almost be cut with a knife.

Uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going too, sir. Would you mind taking me back to my common room. Just in case some one else is trying to catch hapless students after curfew." Distracted her adoptive father looked up.

"What…? Oh…Of course." groaning he got up and led her to the Ravenclaw tower.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination.

A statue depicting a regal woman holding a book in one hand Ravenclaws motto "ad multi secreta" on its binder. On the other hand sat a raven. It always reminded her of Eric's animagus form soon she too would find out what her animagus form is. Before Erin could say anything the professor muttered two words "scientia potentia est" startling her as the statue slid sideward revealing the Ravenclaw common room.

Thanking her adoptive father she wished him a good night and turning around walked through the hole behind the statue letting the entrance close behind her leaving a thoughtful Professor standing lost in the corridor.

* * *

AN: "ad multi secreta" should mean something along the lines like "too many secrets" (I hope)

"scienta potentia est" means Knowledge is power

"sanguis calidad" blood warming / heating


End file.
